All That You Rely On
by winegirl
Summary: What if it wasn't Jane that was shot at the end of season one? Will they finally figure things out and stop ignoring their feelings? This is just a slightly different take. I hope you'll take a chance and read! Oh, end of last chapter should be M.
1. Will Leave You in the Morning

**A/N: I'm not going to post a lot here. Just please read and let me know what you think. I appreciate you reading and taking the time with me. The A/N at the end explains more of where this came from so I hope you will stick around and let me know your thoughts. Cheers!**

"Jane!" Maura squealed as the unsuspecting wave overtook their walk, drenching the cuffs of rolled up linen khaki pants, barely missing the hem of her white cotton sundress. Practically dancing away from the sea foam and retreating tide, she pulled her love along with her to higher ground.

Even in the grey, pre-dawn light the medical examiner was beautiful; honey tinged curls blowing in the salty wind before falling flawlessly back into place. The pout at almost being splashed was of epic proportions and Jane couldn't pass up the opportunity to mock, draping her left arm across a bare shoulder, hands linked casually together. "You know, you won't melt, right? Like in the Wizard of Oz? That's just a made up story, Maur." The detective's voice took on a high nasally whine. "_I'm meeellllting._"

Doing her best to glare even as their walk resumed, Maura snuggled in closer with a bright smile, right arm snaking around a narrow waist as capable fingers fisted in the white, gauzy cotton of the detective's shirt. Taking a moment, the doctor reveled in the warmth radiating between them through the thin barriers of clothing, even with the slight chill breezing off the ocean. Scientifically, she knew that Jane's body temperature wasn't any higher than the average human… yet she always seemed to be _SO _incredibly warm and inviting. "You know I love you, don't you Jane?" The doctor was sure the wistful question probably seemed to come out of…_what was it?_... right field.

Brown eyes narrowed as Jane looked down, ducking a little in an attempt to breach the curtain of hair hiding Maura's face. She had expected a less than snarky retort but a retort nonetheless; not a declaration of adoration. A hint of uncertainty laced gravely words. "Um. Yes? Aaand I love you… too?"

Maura let the other woman stew until she couldn't contain her giggles any longer. Burying her face in Jane's shoulder, muffled words were almost lost. "Oh my… It's so surprising… you are so easy to play sometimes… It's just…" In an attempt to mimic the raspy voice of her partner, perfect brows pinched together and glossy lips pursed comically. "Aaaand I love you…tooo? Was that really a question Jane? Are you unsure of how you feel?"

Dark eyes rolled as she realized the doctor's words were true. She had been _had_… big time. Kicking up a healthy spray of ocean water that sprinkled them both, Jane didn't stop before she threw an unsuspecting Maura over her shoulder and marched a little deeper into the tide, salt water lapping at her knees. "How about I just throw you in, Doctor Isles?" Slapping a firm ass for good measure, "I think that it might make me feel better to see you all dripping wet…" All sorts of naughty images invaded the detectives' mind, voice dropping to a seductive husk. "Hmmm. That actually sounds kind of like a win/win at this point. Are you wearing a bra, babe?"

Maura kicked and squirmed, surprised by her current upside down view of the world, laughter choking her breath. Wheezing through tears, "No, I'm not and please don't! _Don't_! I love you! I love you so much and I'm sorry! For everything! Any_thing_?" The last word was squeaked out in Hail Mary Pass fashion. Obviously when it came to ruining her clothes, Maura had no shame or pride. Grateful to see that they were headed back toward dry land, impatient fingers pinched the firm round of her detective's butt before being deposited onto squishy sand. Gasping for breath, free hands tangled immediately in dark curls as Maura captured smirking lips in a languid kiss, tongues brushing together slowly seeking purchase, exploring as if it were all new… again and again. Breaking away, eyes closed, the medical examiner's grin spread, words a hushed whisper as lids slowly opened to find amused molten brown. "I do love you, _so_ much. More than I ever thought possible. And I just wanted to say it… _before_."

_Well hell. _Jane couldn't help the immediate lump that formed in her throat. Shaking her head, a ropy arm pulled Maura back in and their stroll resumed in comfortable silence; typically long strides shortened to accommodate the height difference. Never in her life had the detective met someone so unbelievably remarkable… quirky and sometimes frustrating to the point of hair pulling… insanely beautiful; inside and out… way more than just a genius, loyal and honest to an endearing fault. _God, I love this woman. _Placing a lingering kiss to Maura's temple, Jane's voice was hoarse with emotion. "I love you too, Maura… a hell of a lot more than I show you… or tell you for that matter and I'm sorry… I guess I'm still kind of new at this whole sharing emotions thing."

Right hand sneaking under light fabric to caress warm, taut skin, the fingers of Maura's left tugged at a strong jaw until stubborn brown eyes finally met her gaze. They managed to keep walking, the occasional wave hitting high on exposed calves causing an automatic sidestep change in course to higher ground before drifting back down into the surf. Hazel green flickered over angular plains before returning with a smile. "Jane." Eyes closed, grin widening with a tempered laugh and satisfied hum. "You show me every day how much you love me. How can you not know?" Facing forward and settling more fully against a lithe frame, Maura contemplated the best way to explain, the fingers of her left playing with one of the detective's shirt buttons. "You are extraordinarily protective of me, the way your hand finds its way to the small of my back when we are walking… Do you even realize that when we are crossing the street, you hold a shielding arm out in front of me until you decide that it is safe to cross?"

Jane scoffed out a laugh. "I do _not_ do that… do I?" She honestly couldn't be sure.

Chuckling a little, Maura nodded. "Yes, you do… and I find it rather comforting…and sexy." Reaching up, soft lips met a dimpled chin for a brief kiss, knocking them both a little off balance in the process. "Hhmmm." A large database of knowledge was searched. "Are you aware that you also open doors for me and bring my coffee to me in the mornings exactly to my liking? Whether it is at the precinct or we have had a sleepover, you are typically the first to awaken and greet me with a smile and a steaming mug…" Poking the detective in the side to soften her next words, "… Even though you aren't exactly what's considered to be a morning person."

"Hey!" Jane chuckled and poked the doctor back. "I happen to be a very… um…" Brows furrowed before dark eyes rolled in resignation, squeezing Maura closer. "I'm just very… Okay. I'm… The thing is… the morning is my time to… Oh hell, fine. I'm not exactly Susie Sunshine when I get up… _before _my coffee. There. You happy?" Smiling into fragrant golden curls, the detective inhaled deeply; somewhere making a mental note that Maura smelled like Heaven. "Now," Humor laced through raspy words as a predatory grin spread, "Tell me more about these things I do."

Snuggling closer, Maura's hands joined forming a loop around the detective's waist. "Well… let me think. You are always so tender with me… you treat me differently than any other interpersonal interactions I have witnessed you in… even though I somehow missed it, there was evidence before we entered into an intimate relationship but now, even more so." Completely ignoring Jane's groan at the word 'intimate,' the doctor's smile grew. "Yes, you can be very snippy at times but… somehow; with me your rancor doesn't hold the same intention and your self-imposed boundaries of personal space do not seem to apply where I am concerned." Grin blooming full force, "Because you love me." The words weren't boastful, just a simple statement of truth and Jane couldn't deny the pull in her chest.

Stopping forward momentum again, she pulled Maura into a full bodied kiss, long arms wrapped low around the doctor's back as lips and tongue took what was needed, bending them forward with want, the kiss moving down across soft, sweet skin. "_God_, Maura…" Finally straightening with a sly smile, deep brown eyes darted to the horizon before flitting back to darkened hazel green. "If we don't keep moving, we won't make it to our place before sunrise." Jaw clenching and unclenching in a rare bout of indecision, it was the ever sensible Dr. Isles that made the choice for them.

Cool fingers threaded with their longer counterparts and gave a gentle tug. "Come on, this is our last morning here. We don't want to miss the sunrise." They had not missed the breaking of dawn once during their stay on the tiny island, discovering a secluded outcropping of rock that created a sort of hidden cove of private beach on their first day exploring. It seemed a certain detective had a penchant for waking early, given the slight time difference, and employed very talented hands and tongue to arouse her sleeping partner in more ways than one. Time well spent allowing more than enough to reach their destination.

Pulled out of her very pleasant reverie, Jane realized Maura was speaking. "Hhmm. I'm sorry, what?"

The medical examiner's smirk was all knowing as she took in the familiar flush across sculpted features. Tucking back into a lean side, Maura looked up to find warm brown eyes smirking back. "I asked did you always know that it was me. I mean, when did you know?" Perfect teeth chewed on a bottom lip with a frown. "I'm afraid that sounds a bit like I'm hunting for compliments."

The bark of laughter was immediate as was the tightening hold of their one sided embrace. "Maur, it's 'fishing for compliments' and no, I don't think you have the necessary guile to pull it off." _Wait. Does that sound like an insult? _Clearing her throat, Jane dropped a kiss on the crown of swirling golden curls. "Hhmmm. When did I know? Did I always know it was you?" Brow creased in concentration, they walked in silence for a while as the detective's mind sifted through the evidence. Bringing their joined hands up to lay a kiss across knuckles, Jane's voice was quiet and steady. "I think the correct answer to your question would be 'yes' and 'no' although I know you… and that won't be enough." A long finger swiped across the peppering of freckles on the doctor's cheek waiting for the expected reaction and she wasn't disappointed; chuckling at the appearance of a wrinkled forehead and pursed lips.

"You can't answer a question with two diverging assertions, Jane… I… don't understand." Maura's petulance was met with a swift kiss and a soft caress.

"Maur, just hear me out… please?" Apologetic smile in place, Jane continued, swallowing hard against a brave admission. "I… think in the beginning, I worked so hard to blend into the 'norm' and make things fit that didn't seem to want to… like going out with _Jorge_…" The shiver was involuntary and she refused to name names from there on out. "I just…" Her grin widened, fingers playing with a lock of pure silk. "I always showed up at your door… no matter what the situation, everything brought me back to you and I didn't really want to think beyond the unbelievable... c_omfort_ I felt in your presence… something that wasn't exactly easy for me to feel anywhere else… not even in my own home." Top teeth worrying a bottom lip was the detective's one and only tell. "I just… wouldn't let myself believe that you might feel the same." Squeezing laced fingers, a gravelly voice was much softer. "So has it always been you? Yes. Yes, it has. I just didn't know it at the time… that's where the 'no' comes in." Dark strands whirled with the wind, "I mean… damn, Maur. Looking back, yes, it was you from the beginning and I was too damn stupid and scared to admit it."

Maura could recognize a spiral into guilt from a mile away and took evasive measures, cocky grin sliding firmly into place. "Well, then it is a good thing for you my dear Detective that I made the first move." _Mission accomplished. _The righteous indignation radiating from a suddenly tense bicep was a definite indicator.

"_What?_" Jane cursed the sudden squeak in her voice. "I totally made the first move… I mean… _really_? You don't remember? Wow… that kind of hurts." Staring into hazel green, she knew she had been tricked again… but for the best. Hugging her love closer, the wind whipping their hair in a wild tangle, Jane pulled out of the embrace while keeping their fingers linked. "We need to run if we are going to make it in time. Come on. I'll race ya!" Digging deep into a full on sprint, she let go of Maura's hand, laughing heartily at prim protestations of _unfairness _being launched at her back. "Come on babe, don't be a wuss. Suck it up little legs!"

_Little legs? I'll show her little legs. _Maura poured all she had into the run; arms and legs pumping until they finally reached their destination, neck and neck. Leaning over to catch her breath, she was met with the most obnoxious smirk ever. Eyes rolling she straightened, hands on hips, "I suppose you won't consider that you took me by surprise and got a head start?" Manicured brow arched playfully as her gaze met sparkling brown. Waiting a beat to size her opponent up, "I didn't think so."

Jane just smiled and reached for the doctor's hand, fingers twining naturally in the process. "Sore loser doesn't look good on you, Maur." Retaliation was immediate in the form of a hard pinch to a tight tricep. "Ow, shit! That's gonna bruise." A faux scowl formed as the lanky detective plopped down onto the beach.

Maura chuckled as she daintily lowered herself between outstretched legs, using a knee for balance. "I've bruised you plenty and you have yet to complain. What were your words? Oh, yes. _Suck it up, _Detective. I could've done a lot worse, you know… I'm deceptively strong."

_And oh so modest. _Brown eyes rolled as scarred hands slid across soft cotton and Jane's chin glided back and forth along the gentle curve of Maura's neck and shoulder with a hum; the corners of her mouth quivering against a clenched jaw, fighting the smile that wanted out. As with every time the detective found herself fortunate enough to have Maura in her arms, a normally gravelly voice took on an extra scratch. "So I guess what you are saying is…" Warm lips teased a bare shoulder. "I should be thankful you didn't drop kick me in the sand and…mmm, you taste _so_ good…" A persistent tongue left a moist trail, moving lazily from freckle to freckle. "…Leave my ass behind to watch the sunrise all alone?" Teeth nipped at the cord of muscle presented when the doctor's head lolled to the side.

Settling back more firmly into the embrace, Maura turned her head to place a light kiss to a strong jaw. "MMMmm, no. There is no place I'd rather be." A contented sigh escaped as long arms tightened their hold and warm lips ghosted across that one spot that never failed to elicit a moan.

Jane grinned at the resulting shiver and quirked a brow, a slight smirk working its way into raspy words as her lips traveled aimlessly across smooth skin. "No place else, huh?" Sucking hard, "Not even the bedroom?"

Maura rolled her eyes in exasperation, as quick fingers pinched taut flesh. Turning enough to be able catch mischievous brown, the doctor's gaze narrowed. "You are incorrigible, Jane Rizzoli. Don't you think of anything else?"

Scarred hands came up to cup Maura's jaw, the detective's voice thickening with sincerity. "Of course I think about other things, sweetie." Dropping a chaste kiss on a sparsely freckled nose, Jane pulled back. "I think about baseball…OWww!" Fending off swatting hands, the detective's chuckle was low and full of mirth as she found herself unceremoniously shoved onto her back into the cool sand. "Owww… and _foot_ball…" Doing her best to catch swift jabs through her laughter, "Mmm, hockey, too. Ow, shit. Come on _Maur_…"

Lying atop a squirming and bucking body, Maura finally managed to pin tanned hands above them in the sand, breaths coming in gasps as giggles faded. Hovering nose to nose over Jane, she was momentarily silenced by the raw beauty. Dark curls fanned out underneath cheeks flushed from laughter, blinding smile and warm brown eyes that reflected every bit of love she herself felt. Regaining composure, the medical examiner leaned down and took grinning lips in a searing kiss, sighing into the immediate response offered up eagerly by her love. Finally breaking away, Maura winked and sat up bringing Jane with her. "You are very lucky that I have a particular fondness for your antics, Detective." Resettling into their former positions, back to front, fingers linked and rested comfortably across a toned abdomen. Respirations in sync, they awaited that singular moment when the first rippling of bright orange burst into view, creating thousands of sparkling shards across the water as it grew.

Nuzzling through fragrant golden brown curls, Jane's chin found its home in the crook of an elegant neck, cheeks brushing together softly, voice low. "You know…" The fingers of her left untangled from their hold and played with the wrinkled white cotton of Maura's dress while the others toyed within their loose grasp. "I think about you all the time, Maur… I mean, I always wonder what you are doing or how you are feeling; what you are thinking… even if I don't understand a word you're saying. And when I'm not with you and something good… _or _bad happens; then I wonder what you would think about it. You know? What your reaction would be if you were with me… I mean, hell, I spend way too much time in the gourmet cheese section of a grocery store I never used to shop in trying to remember the ones that taste like dirty old socks and the ones that go with that Silver Oak Cab you like so much." Punctuating words with a gentle kiss, the detective chuckled at the uncharacteristic gush of feelings. "Only for you would I say all of this… _feel _all of this." Throwing her hands up in surrender, Jane laughed, deep and throaty; full of life. "You've turned me into this enormous romantic sap and I will never live it down with the guys. I mean… my badass days are over..." Lips finding soft skin, a raspy voice lowered an octave. "I don't really care though if it means that I get to hold you like this." Sucking gently against a thrumming pulse, a persistent tongue made sure to soothe away the sting. "If I can kiss you like this…" Arms flexed protectively as a raspy voice lowered to a rumbly whisper, sincerity laced in every word. "If you are with me, Maura, I don't care about the rest. We'll figure it out together… like we always do… I just want you."

They sat for a moment, in a quiet embrace as pinks and purples lapped at the morning sky and a few early rising seagulls squawked overhead before moving on down the beach. Quietly overwhelmed by the stark beauty of the moment and their journey together, Maura's hands folded around Jane's and pulled lanky arms closer like a blanket. As the first bright yellows snaked onto the horizon; lids slid closed over hazel green and the doctor smiled. "God, Jane. You never fail to leave me speechless." A searching right hand broke free to gently massage the detective's thigh, with a laugh. "I'm sure you know that's a rarity." Grinning, Maura leaned back and kissed waiting lips, words growing wistful as she fought the persistent sting of tears. "You make me so happy…I never really expected to be this happy; so fulfilled." Feeling bold enough to make a sound declaration, a sculpted brow rose as she caught warm brown eyes again. "I think we should come here at least once a year. I like seeing you so carefree and able to leave the world behind and I love that I'm the one that gets to share this part of you."

Jane's resulting smile was radiant and Maura knew she never would forget the moment. Lips pressed together, she smiled into the kiss; every nerve ending in her body tingling at the contact as if it were the first time all over again. "I love you, Jane. So, so much… I always will."

_BANG! _Lids flew open at the sudden, unexpected pain… everything was white hot and the ringing in Maura's ears was deafening. _Oh god, what's happening? _Struggling to suck in oxygen, a leaden arm thrashed blindly in search of Jane as the sharp grip of panic threatened to smother a racing heart. The surrounding sounds were merging into a cacophony of clanging and frenzied, garbled voices before the wail of sirens leapt to the forefront. _Pain!_ It seemed that all there was to feel was pain… no room for anything else… confusion was slowly winning the battle as the intoxicating desire to drift into darkness presented an attractive alternative. _Jane? Was Jane hurt? _Images of the detective covered in blood played on; blue t-shirt soaked crimson, hands stained red and face pale.

"_Mass Gen be advised we have a GSW… pulse thready… Shit! We may need to restrain her." _

"_Like hell you will!"_

It all ended with one long, shrill tone.

"_Move away, Detective. Dammit NOW! _CLEAR_!"_

The pain before was nothing like the jolt of lightening shooting through every nerve ending in the doctor's body. Maura felt like she was literally flying apart and couldn't get a firm hold to keep tethered to the ground. The screech of noise was unbearable and she only wanted it to stop so that she could think clearly. _Jane. Oh god, Jane. _It was still so hard to breathe… a pressing weight on her chest… overwhelming fatigue… just a moment's rest couldn't hurt… a few seconds maybe to... Long lashes fluttered shut again.

"_I need a damn ETA! We don't have a lot of time here; she's bleeding out on me!"_

A higher pitched whine and once again, "_CLEAR!_" With a loud gasp, Maura's body arced off the stretcher with a shudder. A sharp, rhythmic beat filled the space and the doctor realized in some remote corner of her mind that it was her own heartbeat. Each thought and movement was burdened by a clumsy weight… slow and painful. Confusion warred with agony. Still, the medical examiner fought to open her eyes. If she could see, she might be able to understand. She needed…

"_Come on, Maura, _please_! Don't you leave me, dammit! You… you can do this. Please."_

The tear stricken plea resonated somewhere deep inside and heavy lids flickered open to a too bright world. Jane.

"_We've got her! Welcome back, Doctor Isles."_

**A/N: Okay. So there it is. I wrote something very similar before the end of season 1 because I always thought it would be Maura to get shot. While Silent Night was my first story to actually share, I wrote this ridiculously long and terrible full of holes story to pass the time. The thought of changing the dynamic of that finale has always hung with me though. PLEASE let me know your thoughts. I am anxious to hear from you guys! As always, thanks so much for reading! You guys are the best!**


	2. But Find You in the Day

**A/N: Thanks so much you guys for the reviews, favorites, follows… all that good FF stuff. I'll go ahead and say that I'm taking huge liberty with the medical field so sorry for any inaccuracies. If I've got any experts out there reading, please send me a PM and let me know if I can correct. I'll do my best. Otherwise, just go with the flow and take it for what it is… entertainment.**

**Okay. So I'm posting this chapter on my birthday and as a wish I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking. No shameful pimping… no future chapters are hostage. I've made no secret that my fav part of this process is hearing from you guys. That said, I kind of just started writing and now am left with the task of turning words into doable chapters. There is some action ahead. I hope you'll stay with me. This one is more about Jane's trauma and the fallout for all involved. Cheers my friends!**

Jostled again as the ambulance swerved through traffic, Jane did her best to maintain a precarious balance not knowing where to put her hands, trying her best to stay out of the way of the EMT working frantically to keep her best friend alive. The seasoned detective fought hard to choke back bile as Maura's lifeless frame jerked upward from the electrical charge of the defibrillator… relief deflating burning lungs at the sound of a steady sinus rhythm. Hot tears couldn't be stopped as keen eyes took in everything: red and white zebra patterned designer fabric had been cut away en route, exposing pale skin mottled with all shades of gruesome crimson, multiple wire leads were attached in various places to monitor vitals and a thick pressure bandage covered most of the doctor's right shoulder.

The light flutter of lids above the oxygen mask caught Jane's attention followed by delicate, searching fingers. Maura's right hand flopped off the gurney grasping for something that seemed to be just out of reach.

"You can hold her hand, now. Just be careful of the IV." Brown eyes snapped up to find the sympathetic green gaze of the EMT that had previously been yelling for the detective to move back. "Talk to her, keep her calm. We've finally got her stabilized…" Hanging another bag of O Neg, "We're almost there. They'll take her straight back to surgery…" The loud squawk of the hospital correspondent needing updated stats broke the relative stillness and the young paramedic turned away, speaking into the mic anchored on her shoulder. "Patient's losing a lot of blood… based on location of the entry would, I'd say possible compromise to the Thoracoacromial artery or related… two units of blood down…"

Words drifted into the background as scared eyes focused on her friend. Swallowing hard, dark curls shook as long fingers twined with Maura's and Jane leaned in close, inhaling the scent of expensive shampoo before she pressed a light kiss to the doctor's temple, lips moving lower. "Maur…" Coughing once to force steadiness, "Maura, I'm here and… and you're going to be okay. Alright? You hear me? I know you can… that brain of yours is too big to shut off. I just… I need you to hold on a little longer, okay? Please… _please_ do it for me. We're almost there and… you…you're going to be fine… they're gonna fix you up good as new but… I need you…" A sudden sob choked remaining words, a strong jaw clenching, refusing any other outbursts of weakness. Tightening their grip, "I _need_ you, Maura… more than… I just do."

Lips finding soft skin again, the sudden burst of activity came as a surprise; everything happening at once. The back doors of the ambulance swung open with a groan as doctors and nurses jabbered back and forth, the gurney lowered to the ground with Jane at Maura's side, her grip on joined hands unrelenting. Trotting along, brown eyes never left rolling, unfocused hazel green. "I'm here, Maura. I… I'm here for you. I… You're going to be okay… " Stopped short by strong hands on either shoulder, Jane watched as the team disappeared behind thick industrial doors to the operating suite. "No, I have to…!"

"I'm afraid that's as far as you go, young lady." A stern gaze softened as the ER nurse took in the terrified and slightly battered woman in her grasp. Fingers relaxing slightly, she turned Jane toward the waiting area before giving her a gentle pat on the back. "You can sit over here and I'll keep you posted on your loved one's condition. What's the patient's name?"

"Um, Isles. Doctor…" Swallowing hard around the lump, "Doctor Maura Isles." The raspy words came out hoarse and mechanical as Jane allowed herself to be led to the very uncomfortable looking hard plastic chairs designated for friends and family of surgery patients. Heat prickled clammy skin and nausea roiled in an empty stomach as she numbly watched the nurse walk away, stained hands hanging limply.

"Janie!" Korsak's booming voice snapped the detective out of her reverie, a frown sliding into place as long legs strode with purpose toward both her current and former partners. "How's the Doc?"

Staring into sympathetic blue eyes, there were no words… Jane couldn't find her voice, cold sweat tickling the fine hairs at her nape. _Sick. I'm going to be sick. _Lunging to the nearest trash can, clear bile and old coffee splattered in the bottom against tin and crumpled paper cups. Dragging a hand up to wipe her mouth she noticed the blood… Maura's blood. _Oh fuck! _Stomach lurching again, Jane hovered over the canister expelling what little fluid was left, gasping for air when the dry heaves took over. _Shit. _The headache forming was going to be a doozy. Taking a moment, she inhaled deeply and stood tall, ready to face whatever, turning toward her co-workers… her friends.

It was as if Frost and Korsak chose to overlook the momentary show of weakness, unaccustomed and unwilling to acknowledge, both glancing around at things of interest other than Jane's face. Barry was the one to finally speak up, clearing his throat quietly. "Mareno was pronounced at the scene… good riddance I say. And I spoke to the EMTs that brought Frankie in and they seemed to think he'll be fine, that the stuff Doctor Isles did for him saved his life. He's in surgery right now and I've sent a uni to your mom and dad's house to get them… thought it might be better than a phone call. I asked Pisano to take care of it… they know him and maybe…" A smooth voice drifted into silence as caramel colored eyes studied his seemingly dazed partner, gaze blank as tapered fingers rubbed at crescent shaped scars.

_Maura is here because of me. She is fighting for her life because of me. Because of me. Because of me. Because of me. Because…_

"Jane?" Korsak's concerned baritone once again broke through the fog and the professional mask slid into place.

Jane shrugged off Barry's concern and nodded, willing color back into pale cheeks. "That's good. Thanks Frost… I…" _Shit. _The ridiculous welcome home party for her drunk driving felon of a brother. "Dammit." Muttered under her breath, a weary back straightened. There were things to be done, command finding its way back into a raspy voice. "Frost, call Tony and let him know that my parents are at the Dirty Robber." Swinging around to Korsak, "Vince, I need you to get Bass," An impatient hand waived between them as Jane made a face. "Her turt… her _tor_toise from her office… he, um, wasn't eating right or something. We'll need to try and reach her parents, although I have no idea how to do it, she rarely speaks to them as far as I know. Maybe pick up her cell phone and purse while you're there?"

A familiar heat burned at the thought of the neglect that Maura had endured over the years at the hands of her so-called parents which led to immediate thoughts of her own smothered but loving upbringing. _Ma. _The burst of sudden energy gone, Jane collapsed into a chair thinking of Frankie. She had been so fixated on Maura and the general knowledge that he would be okay; she hadn't allowed the horror of the day to sink in. "Ma's going to fall apart. _God_… we're certain he's going to be okay?" Unsure whether or not the words were spoken aloud, Jane startled at the beefy hand on her shoulder.

"Jane." Korsak's voice was kind and soothing without crossing well established lines set up after the first Hoyt encounter. "Frankie's going to be just fine but I think you need to get cleaned up and changed. Why don't you ask that nurse at the desk if she can get you a pair of scrubs and a shower? It won't do for Angela to see you like this… or Maura for that matter. Just be sure to bag 'em and we'll get them logged into evidence."

Rising slowly, every joint made its presence known through pops and snaps as Jane approached the Iron Maiden nurse that had barred the OR doors. Licking dry lips, long fingers drummed on the desktop nervously before a phone was returned to its cradle and blue eyes focused full attention on her. "I, um, was wondering if there is anywhere close that I could get cleaned up?" Looking down at the rusty dried blood on her shirt prompted a whole new wave of nausea and her hands balled into fists; eyes quickly looking up to meet the nurse's sympathetic gaze. "I just need to get out of these clothes… I can't… I can't look like this when she wakes up."

No clarification was needed as the stout woman led the way down a short hall to the nurse's locker room. Eyes softening, "You can shower in here." Gaze dropping to blood stained material, "I'll bring you some fresh scrubs and a paper bag for your clothes." Swinging the door open with a plump arm, she ushered Jane inside with a not so gentle pat on the back. "Just let me know if you need anything else. My name's Linda."

A ruined wardrobe was immediately discarded in a careless pile as spigots were tuned to the highest degree, Jane making slight adjustments before stepping in under the punishing spray, arms braced against cool tile and head bowed as scalding tributaries raced with gravity across olive skin. Rusty water swirled down the drain as flecks of blood peeled away leaving only accusatory memories behind. Heavy lids slid closed as flashbacks played in horrific detail, down to the sounds and smells of discharging weapons, one so close, the detective's ear was still ringing.

_Mareno's grip was too tight around her throat; the once cool barrel of the Glock pressed against her neck was warmed by body heat as he dragged them closer toward the unmarked cruiser, yelling for her to take out her keys. Rage boiled with the added ingredient of fear, boots scuffing defiantly against the sidewalk. Maura and Frankie were alone in the morgue unarmed and there could be any number of scumbags left inside the building. This needed to end and NOW. "Just SHOOT him!" Jane's voice sounded shrill even to her own ears but the thought of anything happening to her brother or best friend fueled the detective's fight. She looked desperately from Korsak to Frost, scared eyes pleading. "Do it! Take the shot!" That was when all hell broke loose and a hasty plan fell apart. Jane heard her name above the barking of orders for Bobby to let her go… to drop the weapon, above the rush of blood in her ears; her name screamed by the one person she was trying to protect. _

Fuck! _Everything seemed to screech to a halt, so much occurring between the space of two heartbeats. Jane's head turned left to the source of the shriek. _God, Maura. Move. RUN!_ "Maura NO!" tore from her lungs as Mareno's gun hand swung around with trained accuracy, placing the medical examiner directly in the cross hairs. Strong hands clawed against the chokehold to no avail, resulting cries caught against the vice restricting oxygen. _Do something, do something, do something… god, please._ Dropping a right fist with all the force she could muster, the punch landed squarely atop the bullet wound in Bobby's thigh, loosening his hold but not before one round left the gun's barrel. The explosion of the shot so close felt like someone had punched an awl through Jane's brain, ears ringing and thumping painfully. "Noooo!" Brown eyes locked with startled hazel green as the slug tore through fragile flesh, a steady blossoming of crimson taking the projectile's place across fabric, a spray of red coloring the air behind. One shot from a sniper's rifle and the standoff was over but relief was nowhere to be found… falling, falling… they were both falling now, gaze unwavering. Rough concrete splitting the skin under Jane's chin was painful and jarring but not even close to seeing Maura's body come to rest not twenty feet away. _

Left alone in the cold, sterile bathroom, scarred hands gripped porcelain before tired eyes met in the mirror with disdain. _Breathe in. Breathe out. _The gash on her chin was bleeding again, trickling down into the v-neck of borrowed navy blue scrubs. "Shit!" Anger surged as slender finger snatched at paper towels before balling into a fist and launching at a pathetic reflection, shattering the glass. The new pain was welcomed; the warm flow of blood dripping down from split knuckles to splatter in the sink before thinning and disappearing under a steady stream… it was mesmerizing. Jane couldn't seem to stop watching the rivulets of bright red finding new paths, her voice quiet with the slightest hint of wonder. "Huh. The path of least resistance…" A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she thought of the countless times Maura had explained the concept in her nerdy science speak. Frowning, Jane's lanky body shivered uncontrollably and she didn't hear the quiet knock nor did she realize that the nurse from before had entered the room.

"Oh, honey." Quickly grabbing a thick blanket from one of the cabinets, Linda placed it around the shaking woman, gently guiding her to a bench in the attached locker room. Rubbing vigorously across trembling limbs, the nurse left momentarily before returning with supplies and kneeling, finding glassy eyes silently studying her every move. "Let's get you cleaned up, how 'bout it? Chin first." Plump fingers steadied Jane's jaw as an alcohol prep swiped across the cut. There was only a hiss of breath in response, strong shoulders slumping further as lids slid closed. "That could probably use a stitch or two…" Cut off by the sudden stiffening of posture, the older woman sighed, brow raised. "I'm guessing you aren't going to take the time for that so I'll do my best with these steri-strips to minimize the scarring." Donning gloves, Linda made quick work of closing the gash on Jane's chin as well as treating and bandaging her hand. By the time she was finished, it seemed that the chills had subsided and watchful brown eyes had cleared substantially. With a small smile, Linda met that gaze, "I know you want to get back out there but if you need anything, you ask for me. Okay?" Squeezing joined hands she helped the wobbly detective down the hall to the waiting room.

* * *

It was so late and there was still no word on Maura. Jane's parent's had come and gone with Frankie being moved to recovery with a glowing prognosis. She had sent Korsak away to care for Jo Friday and Bass, asking him to take them to Maura's house, handing over her key and the alarm code. Jo was always happier there anyway and if there were something wrong with Bass, she wanted him to be comfortable… where he lived and all. Only Frost remained, doing his best to hide the constant vibrating of his phone as his jittery partner paced relentlessly. "This is _bull_shit! We should know something by now! Dammit!" Scarred hands tugged at dark curls with pent up frustration.

"Jane, please sit down before you fall down. We've been here before… you know it's a waiting game."

Leaning forward, most of the fight left on a long sigh, words coming out quiet and scared. "Yeah, I know Frost. It's just… it's never been…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Maura. I know." A comforting hand landed briefly on Jane's shoulder.

_Buzzzz. _Another text message. Chocolate brown eyes found her partner's with a ghost of a smile. "You can answer that, you know. Even better, you can go home to her." Mustering a cocky grin, "Cause it sounds like a booty call the way she keeps blowing up your phone."

Not breaking their gaze, Frost removed the phone from his pocket and cut it off. "Jane. I… hope you don't mind but I want to be here with you. I think…" Nerves took over and quashed the words he had been rehearsing in his head all night. "You're my partner and Doctor Isles, well, she's one of us… we're friends but…you and the Doc… she's… you… Damn." Barry's faced scrunched as an agitated hand fidgeted with and re-smoothed a silk tie. The younger detective had been fairly certain for some time that his partner held more than strictly 'best friend' feelings for the stunning medical examiner and had often wondered why the normally balls to the wall Rizzoli hadn't made a move. He had tried on several long stakeouts to work up the courage to ask but never seemed able to follow through.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with a bandaged and aching hand, Jane groaned. "Frost, I know it's late and I'm wiped but you're not making any sense." Turning to find kind caramel eyes, the detective's lips quirked a little, "And since when do you stutter?"

Thankful for the lightness, no matter how fleeting, Barry smirked and bumped shoulders together, "I hear that stuttering can be caused by having a lot of great sex or having a really big…" Brows waggled their meaning looking down before honeyed eyes caught rolling brown again, "Well, you know." The bark of laughter was his reward. Nudging Jane again, he caught her gaze. "Seriously, I'm here for you and Maura. I know that you lo…"

"Family of Maura Isles?" A slender woman covered in head to toe operating room blue complete with cap and running shoes stood glancing around the room before a grey gaze returned to the chart in delicate hands with a frown. "Is there a Jane Rizzoli here?"

Interrupted by the first question, Jane and Frost stood on tired legs before approaching the young doctor, Jane surprised at the mention of her name. A trembling hand combed through unruly curls and dark eyes sized up the new addition to their late night vigil. "I'm…" Coughing away the sudden frog, the detective dug deep for strength and willed her voice calm. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. You have news on Doctor Maura Isles' condition? Is she out of surgery?" The use of their respective titles wasn't exactly intentional but preemptive, demanding respect.

A blonde brow arched as the doctor held a steely gaze before slowly taking in the stunning features of the commanding brunette, softening a little. "I'm Dr. Katherine Pearce. I was on the team of surgeons that operated on Missss…_Doctor_ Isles. Our Chief, Dr. Lillemoe was pulled into another emergency so I'm here in his place. Perhaps you'd like to sit down?" Ushering the two back over to the bank of chairs, the petite woman took a seat on the littered coffee table directly in front of her captive audience, voice taking on a soothing tone that the surgeon used with loved ones. "She is in recovery now and will soon be moved to the ICU. The bullet clipped her left clavicle upon entry, splintering a portion of the bone which in turn changed the slug's trajectory." Observing the rapt expressions and wide eyes, she continued, taking a deep breath and deciding to leave out most of the frightening jargon. "The bullet also nicked one of the major arteries that supplies blood to the arm…" Instinctively catching Jane's eye, "That is why there was so much blood loss at the scene and on the ride in." Reaching forward, a comforting hand rested atop a bouncing knee. "Whoever was there before the EMT's did an excellent job of keeping her alive." Their gaze held for a beat before Jane cleared her throat.

Eyes still glued to Pearce's unyielding stare, she needed to know. "What else?" The detective's instincts rarely led her astray and she knew there was more to the story.

A hint of a smile played at the doctor's lips before she continued, addressing Jane, hand once again landing on the detective's leg with a slight caress, eyes glancing toward Frost before returning to stormy brown with a well-tuned smile. "You two definitely live up to your gold shields." The surgeon's gaze dropped temporarily to the badge clipped onto the narrow waist of navy scrub pants before continuing. Contact sliding reluctantly away, grey eyes took on a professional note as she continued. "The projectile… in laymen's terms, bounced around a bit before exiting beneath the left scapulae… the patient's left shoulder blade. There was a significant amount of tissue damage as well as the repair to the compromised bone. That's where I come in." With a hint of cockiness, "I'm her orthopedic surgeon and I have to say I'm pretty sure of my work here. I placed a small pin for stabilization but I think it can be removed once the bone fully heals." Standing slowly, skilled hands brushed down the front of light blue fabric before reading the small screen of her vibrating pager. A bit distracted, she added, "Maura will need physical therapy to recover full range but I'm confident in her recovery." Dr. Pearce's eyes looked up once more. "You can move to the waiting room of the ICU and the nurse there should be able to give ongoing reports and can call you when your friend is awake. Now, if you will excuse me…"

"NO!" Jane blurted as she stood and reached for the retreating doctor's arm preventing her leave. "I… I'm sorry; it's just that I… I need to see her. Now. _Please._" A slightly impatient gaze took in the disheveled detective's appearance before meeting desperate dark eyes. Clearly there was more than friendship going on here.

"Doctor Isles is a material witness in an ongoing investigation and cannot be left unattended. Detective Rizzoli will need to serve as protection detail; at least until she is moved to a private room and a security team can be assigned." All eyes were on Frost, whose countenance didn't budge under the scrutiny. In fact, it seemed to grow more serious, chest puffed outward and hands on hips for good measure.

Jane rebounded like a pro, standing taller, hands on hips as well. "Yes… Detective Frost is correct. I will need to stay with Maura… _Doctor _Isles until arrangements can be made. I'm sure you are aware, Dr. Pearce that it is the middle of the night. I really don't want to have to wake my LT… he'll have my ass." Smiling sweetly, it was time to take it on home. "The Boston PD would greatly appreciate any assistance you could provide on such a high profile case."

It was Barry's turn to be impressed. Jane could be quite charming when she wanted to be… usually she just didn't want to be. It was a sight to behold.

_Do they really think I'm buying this? _Grey eyes narrowed beneath arched brows, gaze shifting from one pair of brown eyes to the other before the doctor huffed out a sigh, sarcasm lacing words. "Well, _of course_. Never let it be said that Mass Gen doesn't go above and beyond to support our men in blue." Focusing solely on Jane, a subtle but appraising glance swept over a lithe form. "Or _women _in blue for that matter. If you will follow me, Detective Rizzoli, I will take you to your… witness."

Long legs fell into step before Jane heard her name. Holding up a stalling finger, she left the waiting surgeon and jogged back over to her partner, who was unclipping his sidearm. Barry's voice lowered to a velvety baritone, briefly glancing over a shoulder before he spoke. "Don't you think a 'protection detail' would need to be armed?" A smirk slid slyly into place, "Besides, the way that doctor was checking you out, you might need it to keep the peace once Doctor Isles wakes up."

"Detective Rizzoli?" Jane shot Frost a warning glare before hurriedly stepping onto the elevator, fingertips nervously pressing against raised flesh in clammy palms.

* * *

True to her word, Pearce cleared Jane's presence in the ICU with the floor staff after checking on several patients. Fidgeting nervously outside of cubicle four, she finally pushed through the heavy door. Seeing Maura for the first time; Jane was unprepared. Exhaling a shaky breath and grabbing for the door frame, she doubled over with braced hands on knees. The detective jumped at the touch to her back only to find the orthopedic surgeon standing behind her with an enigmatic smile. "It looks a lot worse than it is. I know the monitors can be a bit intimidating…" Jane was all too familiar with the machinery common to hospital stays but not at all comfortable seeing them attached to her... best friend.

"She looks so small and… are you sure she's going to be okay? She… she looks so _still_." The last word was spoken as if it were tainted. There was that hand again, resting warmly on the detective's shoulder, kneading softly. Warily finding a now familiar grey gaze, Jane gnawed on her lower lip.

Katherine smiled kindly, nodding toward the hospital bed, "I met her once a year or so ago at a fund raiser for the Boston Children's Museum. Her enthusiasm… her drive to get the project off the ground was intoxicating. She seemed much _larger_ than she actually is in that simple burgundy sheath and matching heels… brilliant and breathtakingly beautiful." Catching a hint of jealousy in wide brown eyes, Kate just smiled, blonde brow raised. "Yes, I'm aware that Dr. Isles _probably_ isn't a material witness in an ongoing criminal investigation. Don't worry, Detective. Your secret is safe with me." The surgeon winked conspiratorially and squeezed tense muscles before continuing, ushering her charge further into the room and closing the door. Crossing to the end of the bed, she flipped open the chart and made quick notations, glancing once at the oversized Swatch turned inward at her wrist. Eyes finding Jane again, she continued. "Anyway, we only spoke briefly but I was… Well." An embarrassed smile crossed attractive features. "You might say that I was captivated by her charms; wholly and completely under her spell and about to make my move when she got a call." Blonde locks shook as a smile spread. "The way she looked thinking about the person on the other end of the line, that smile told me I didn't have a chance; her heart was already taken."

Glassy brown eyes snapped up in question but the other woman was already at the door. A knowing smile played at perfect lips. "Talk to her, Detective Rizzoli. I firmly believe that she can hear you. Tell her the things you need to say because she needs to hear them"

Dismissing everything else, the weary detective dragged a hard plastic chair over to the bedside before leaning over and studying the doctor's face; everything brown eyes could drink in. Long fingers hovered… fluttered just above touching, afraid that the slightest contact might hurt. An oxygen cannula had replaced the full mask from earlier and it seemed as though Maura was wired to every machine in the room, a steady beep keeping rhythm with the doctor's heart. There were dark circles under thick eyelashes and even in a drug induced sleep; pain was etched into delicate features. Brushing a strand of hair away, Jane's caress was light as it ghosted across the ugly bruised scrape marring a perfect cheekbone, brutal contact with the pavement outside of headquarters the culprit. Swallowing hard, she moved forward and placed a lingering kiss to smooth skin, lids sliding closed as her right hand tangled within a slack grip. _She can hear you. _Greedily breathing in the unique scent, Jane moved slightly away, dark eyes glistening as her bandaged left hand combed clumsily through matted tresses. Blinking back tears, the words were a choked and hoarse whisper. "Hey, it's me. You're going to be okay. Alright? You did great and I'm here. I promise I won't let anything else happen to you, okay? I'm right here. Just… I won't leave you. I… I'm so, _so_ sorry, Maura. Just get some rest and get better. And… and come back to me when you're ready 'cause I need you to be alright. I don't think I can… I mean… I _already_ miss you and…" A tired chuckle escaped, "I need you to explain how that's possible."

Exhaustion leeching its way into long bones and tired muscles, the detective collapsed into the hard chair still clinging tightly to her friend's hand. "You can even hit me with the Google speak all you want." Thumb stroking soft circles, Jane's chin dropped to the scratchy mattress, heavy lids drooping as she fought against the fatigue and guilt, huge yawn sucking in air. Settled again, voice drowsy, "I'll not even… make… fun." A few tears escaped unnoticed as she stared at a sleeping face, Dr. Pearce's final words playing on a loop before the detective finally found sleep.

**What do you think? Thoughts on Dr. Pearce? What's her agenda? I'll give a hint; she's definitely a flirt. Dur. I actually have the next chapter ready to post… I think. I'm always such a critical judge with my own work. Love to you all. It is truly humbling that you've taken the time to read my story so a big THANK YOU!**


	3. Nothing Goes as Planned

**A/N: Hi wonderful readers! Again, thank you all so much for the well wishes and reviews, etc. You guys are one of the main reasons I have the guts to post so thanks. This next chapter gets into some past events as indicated in itallics. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on Pearce, etc. Enjoy and thanks for reading! **

**And for pioustheking, the first chap was more of a dream state for Maura in crisis, _wishful thinking! ;)_ FF won't pick up email addys. That's why I didn't respond.**

_It took a lot for Detective Jane Rizzoli to panic. Death had come calling on more than one occasion and she had walked away, head held high, only a little worse for the wear. Serial killers seemed to have a fascination with owning her, possessing and spilling her blood. Nothing… not threats by gang bangers or rusty knife wielding crack heads… nothing compared to the bottomless fear of this moment. Frankie was in the morgue dying and Maura… _Maura_. Scared brown eyes searched among the sea of law enforcement personnel all pointing guns in her direction hoping to find just one ready to end it all. Frantic hands clawed at Bobby's thick, unrelenting forearm, heart racing as deep breaths were hard to come by, a fuzzy lightness beginning to cloud around hard edges. "Shoot him! Just shoot him!" Jane dug her boots into the pavement while pleading for action; all in vain. A stalemate. It was clear in that one moment what had to be done and a quiet choice was made. One life for two. Her's. Maura's and Frankie's. Eyes slid closed as a right hand reached back for Mareno's weapon._

_Nothing goes as planned. Everything will break._

"_Jane!" Maura. Followed by a last ditch effort and an incredible explosion of gunfire. Jane lost sight of everything as Bobby's slack body forced her to the ground with a scraping thud. Ears ringing, she ignored the pain and pushed up and away, eyes searching as stiff legs moved forward. Something's not right. When she finally reached the fallen medical examiner, Korsak and Frost were there, not even bothering to hide the tears. This isn't the way…. _

_A pair of thick hands stopped forward progress. "Janie, don't. She didn't make it." What? That isn't possible. _

_Struggling against a strong grasp, brown eyes fell to the white sheet covering Maura's body, a deep red stain spreading rapidly from the middle outward. "No. That's not right. It can't be right. NO!"_

Startled upright by her own cry, Jane gasped for breath, eyes darting around the darkened room to get her bearings. _Just a dream. _The sharp pain radiating from stiff neck muscles coiled and twitched with an uncomfortable burn. The gentle squeeze of twined fingers seemed almost surreal as an uncertain gaze studied the entanglement for a moment before glancing up to groggy blown hazel, not much more than a slit underneath hooded lids.

"Hey." It was soft and raspy but the one word was music to Jane's ears.

Choking back tears, the detective stood and leaned in close, tucking a lock of hair behind the doctor's ear, a soft kiss lingering on her forehead. "God, Maur." Eyes never leaving those that seemed to be coming and going in the realm of consciousness. "Hey, yourself." The grin couldn't be contained as words came out low and reverent; afraid that volume might actually break her fragile friend. "You're going to be okay. Don't worry, I'm here." Long fingers combed through thick locks in a soothing motion as persistent lips sealed the promise against a slack forehead, fairly certain that her friend had succumbed to the drugs again.

Pulling away, Jane found glassy hazel eyes studying her with a frown. "You…" Scraped between struggling breaths, "…look terrr…rible... Sit." An attempt at a self-indulgent grin suddenly transformed to a grimace, brows knitting together with a hiss. "Whah…happened? Hhhurts… " Smothering fear was translated to the quickening of a staccato heartbeat evidenced on the cardiac monitor.

Jane blinked furiously at the tears that clogged a too dry throat; lips finding warm skin again as soothing words were murmured. "Sshhhh. I know it does, sweetie, I know. I'm so…" Eyes closed against regret. "I'm so sorry. Just hang in there… I'll get a doctor." Pulling away a fraction, Jane found that Maura had already fallen back under.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil appears." Breezy words delivered by a now familiar voice.

Brown eyes shot toward the doorway in time to see Dr. Pearce stride airily into the room followed closely by a nurse who injected an IV port with something before leaving, Pearce making a note of dosage and time in the chart at the foot of the bed. Not moving away from Maura, Jane's grip tightened around slender fingers, the late hour and stress lowering a practically non-existent reserve of patience. "Was that for pain because she needs something for the pain…" The sleep deprived detective didn't even bother to hide the irritation, no matter how misdirected.

A sculpted blonde brow rose in amusement, completely ignoring the rude tone as she waited for more abuse to come. It was so rare that she connected with a patient or _anyone _for that matter that the decorated surgeon found it all very refreshing; especially the strange camaraderie she felt with this snarky working class police officer.

The doctor was correct. Jane wasn't finished. Fueled by exhaustion and worry, the words tumbled forth on a wave of anger as brown eyes swept over the sedated Maura. "I mean…" Raking a shaky hand through wild curls, that same hand gestured over the hospital bed. "Look at her… she doesn't look right… I think she's hurting… and it's… it's…" Dropping into the uncomfortable chair, head in hands, the ending of the sentence was mumbled under a curtain of hair. "It's all my fault."

Sensing an end to the tirade, Katherine shook her head before stopping at the door. "She has been shot, been cut open and stitched back together and is under the influence of some heavy duty narcotics. She isn't going to look her stunningly gorgeous self for at least a day." A grey gaze seemed to study the sleeping doctor before amending the previous statement. "Yet somehow she manages to make that dreadful hospital gown look amazing. Hmmm." It was hard to choke down the laughter at the murderous glare she was receiving. Smirk firmly in place, "Let's go Detective. I'm buying you a cup of coffee which you could really use. Doctor's orders I might add." Words softening at the obvious hesitation, "I won't keep you long and I don't think you are going to make it much longer without the caffeine boost. I just think you could use someone to talk to right now and unfortunately, I'm all you have. What do you say? The coffee in the doctor's lounge is so much better than the swill they serve in the cafeteria."

Brows furrowed, Jane stared the surgeon down, unable to get a solid read on the woman's intentions as fingers massaged the tight cords in an aching neck. _God, I'm so tired. I can't even think straight. _Brown eyes returning to Maura, the detective was torn. She didn't want to leave but even the thought of bad coffee had her salivating.

"After the dosage we just gave her, she will be out of it for the next few hours. You're good to go. Now come on… I don't offer to buy often. It's usually the other way around." Grey eyes danced with mirth and a wink as Dr. Pearce left the room.

Jane felt like her body was made of lead as she stood to follow. Leaning forward, she left another lingering kiss at the corner of stilled lips, satisfied by the faint whimper that puffed against her cheek. "I'll be back, Maura. I won't be far, I promise."

* * *

Scarred hands curled around the cardboard cup, leeching the warmth to soothe a perpetual ache, fingers flexing as lids slid reverently closed, the dark, rich aroma seeping into every crack and crevice. It was a delicate dance, the true appreciation of a perfectly brewed cup of coffee. As Jane prepared to take the first sip… everyone knew that the first sip was the best… a throaty chuckle ruined the moment.

"Would you like some time alone with that cup, Detective?"

Katherine Pearce's amused grey eyes seemed to bore straight through Jane's weakened defenses, a halfhearted glare the best she could offer back at the time. Taking a large gulp to stall having to speak, a keen gaze studied the attractive woman. Surgical cap now absent, long blonde hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail, amazing high cheek bones, glossy lips that curled into a small smile… a demeanor that oozed confidence… and sex appeal. Something about the doctor unnerved Jane and threw her off balance; caught somewhere between like and dislike. She didn't want to think that it had anything to do with Pearce's obvious appraisal heaped upon her best friend's good looks. Choking down another sip, deep brown eyes fixed upon blue grey, getting straight to the point. "I don't understand why you've taken such a special interest in us." Lips quirking, "I mean, I thought surgeons were supposed to be all holier than thou and have a God complex so why are we here?" Dark brows arched in challenge, Jane leaned back and stretched her lanky body anticipating a worthy opponent; supremely surprised by the rip roaring laughter emanating from the smaller woman. _What the fuck?_

Skilled hands came up in a surrendering stance as the chuckles died down, "No. No, you are right. I don't typically get so personally involved in my cases and I do have a God complex. I mean… seriously, if you knew what I did on a daily basis with these hands…" Slender fingers waggled and glossy lips smirked, letting the other woman know the statement was a joke… sort of. Becoming more serious, grey eyes were unwavering and pensive. "I don't know, Detective. Do you mind if I call you Jane?" Without waiting for an answer, Kate continued as if a first name basis were a given. "Anyway, I feel this strange kinship with you, Jane… almost as if we've met before… which is absurd I know. I would certainly remember someone of your… stature." With a slight smile, a short but manicured nail slowly circled the plastic cup topper in a manner the detective could only describe as seductive, "I think I recognize a lot of myself in you." Taking a sip, perfect white teeth were revealed.

Jane had the feeling of being pinned under a microscope, laid bare for this woman's thorough exploration and it wasn't a comfortable place for the extremely private detective to be. However, she was curious to know what Dr. Pearce had to say. Arms crossed defiantly, she issued a challenge. "An orthopedic surgeon _and _part-time psychoanalyst… Impressive." One hand flailed between them, sarcasm dripping heavily, "Please do go on about our similarities, _Katie_."

The blonde ponytail shook as the unflappable doctor sputtered, levity sucked away momentarily. "Oh, no. Please. Not Katie. Call me Katherine or Kate or even… _anything_ but that." Jane didn't miss the flash of pain before it was carefully tucked away; smooth voice a bit lower. "That is a pet name I would rather forget… too many memories." A winning smile was carefully constructed and put back into place, "And I believe we were talking about you though, or rather our similarities."

Taking a careful sip, grey eyes twinkled again, gaze assessing the lean woman with a smile. "Hmmmm. Where should I start? Well… you obviously take great physical care of yourself. A runner maybe… pilates or yoga… definitely weight training. You are very driven and pride yourself on excelling at all you take on. You've chosen to work in a field prominently dominated by males and feel you have to go above and beyond to prove that you deserve equal treatment. How am I doing so far, Jane?"

"Well, _Katherine, _you haven't exactly made any earth shattering observations that a rookie carnie couldn't make." Long legs crossed at the ankle as borrowed tennis shoes thumped into the adjacent chair. "What else you got?" Jane had to admit that she enjoyed sparring with the arrogant doctor but was still anxious to finish her coffee and return to the ICU.

Taking a long draw on the piping hot beverage, Dr. Pearce smirked, delighting in the back and forth. Holding up a placating hand, "You are correct but I'm just getting started. Hmmm. Where was I? How about this, Detective? You are fiercely loyal toward friends and family and only count a small group as such… less than ten, I would say." _Ah. Pay dirt. _"You guard your heart with a vengeance and have gone to great lengths to hide any vulnerability that might make you appear weak even though you would love nothing more than to have someone know that secret and share it freely while offering the same to you."

Jane's feet hit the floor as she glanced impatiently toward her watch, supremely unnerved by the unexpected shift in conversational direction. "This has been fun and all but I need to get back to Maura."

Expecting the flight response, Katherine pushed on. "One more thing…you are in love with Maura Isles, your best friend." Taking a stab at the 'best friend' status, the subsequent reaction was more than enough to confirm suspicions.

That one grain of sand tipped the scales… the detective was on her feet in a split second, head swimming slightly at the sudden movement. A shaky hand combed through knotted curls as a frown settled into place. "Look. You don't know me… _us_ and you don't know what you are talking about. Thanks for the coffee but I need to get back. This… _experiment_ is over." A cool grip settled firmly around Jane's wrist and she readied to break the hold.

Desperate now, all pretenses of flirting and playing at cat and mouse were gone. Grey eyes watered with the quiet confession. "I was in your shoes and I let her get away because I was afraid… that she didn't feel the same or that being with a woman would somehow affect my job and the life that I was comfortable in. I made a choice… the wrong one and she ended up hating me for it." The next was barely above a whisper. "She called me Katie. No one but her."

_Oh shit. _Stock still. Jane couldn't move and was unable to choose the best course of action. The doctor had offered up a very raw piece of herself so she couldn't just run… could she? Part of her screamed 'yes' while the noble part stayed put. Jaw clenched, she turned and found an endless depth in exposed, soulful eyes as a false smirk played across delicate features.

Determined to re-gain a modicum of dignity, Katherine inhaled deeply before smiling into a weary gaze. _I can do this. _Armor back in place, the bravado appeared in spoken words. "I let her go and now she lives all the way across the country in San Diego… with 2.5 kids… the half being a dog… and a partner that was able to take the leap." Head shaking at the misfortune and the irony of her companion's predicament, Kate got lost for a moment in her own checkered past before finding narrowed brown with a small smile. "I just think that I recognized something in you… the way you are with her. Hell, if my ex-husband had looked at me… _god, half_ the way you look at Maura, we'd still be married. That's what it's all about right? Finding that one person you can't live without… love unconditionally, makes your heart beat a little faster and feels the same about you? At the very least makes you want to be better… more than a crass, holier than thou doctor with a god complex, a reputation for surgical excellence and being a bit of a stone cold bitch." Standing, Kate prepared her last point. "Again, I'm guessing you are like me and do not appreciate being pushed in any direction or having total strangers poke their noses into your private life. So I'll leave you to it." Pulling a card from the side of her phone case, messy script eked out a phone number. Sliding it into the pocket of Jane's navy scrub top, "My rotation is up in an hour. If anyone on the shift change gives you grief, give them my number. I'll make sure you don't have to leave her. Good luck, Jane. Whatever you decide."

And with that, she was gone. Jane retrieved the business card before lumbering to her feet, fatigue permeating every facet of her being. Bloodshot eyes burning, muscles aching she made her way back to the ICU, anxious to see Maura; doing her best to push recent conversations away until she could pick them apart in private when emotions weren't running so high and frayed. She knew that her feelings for her best friend were more than platonic but couldn't entertain the possibility that they might be reciprocated. While Katherine had certainly made a compelling argument to the contrary, there was a lot to weigh and definitely too much to lose to jump feet first without considering possible outcomes. Jane snorted at the train of logic. _Oh my god. I've become Maura._

Settling back down into the red plastic chair, long fingers twined with cooler ones as the detective leaned forward and laid her head next to their grasp. Speaking softly, a calloused thumb rubbed soothing circles across smooth skin, "I'm back, Maur. Had coffee with one of your surgeons who apparently has quite the crush on you, not that I blame her. Pearce is her name… says she met you before at some big shindig and was going to put the moves on until you got a call and blew her off. A little full of herself if you ask me…" Yawning, warm lips brushed naturally across Maura's knuckles, voice laced with a sleep that even the coffee couldn't keep at bay. "She said some things, though. I need to think about…" Lids slid closed calling forth much needed slumber.

* * *

_Maura smiled as she swallowed the sip of champagne, taking in the lively crowd gathered in the ballroom. The 2000 Dom Perignon was a good choice… affordable enough to serve in such a large quantity and yet sophisticated enough to satisfy such discerning palettes. By all accounts, the fundraiser was already a success if she could believe the numbers the co-chair had given earlier. Proud hazel green swept over the display of children's art and sculpture displayed throughout. A delicate touch on her shoulder startled and drew her attention away; turning to find a stunning blonde smiling back. _

"_I do apologize, Doctor Isles." Noting the hand that had swiftly covered the other woman's heart, "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to offer my congratulations on such a well done function; it is sure to be a record breaking fund raiser." Smile widening, "I donated and I'm not particularly fond of children. I think that is a testament to your dedication." A practiced smirk flitted over sculpted features as blue eyes appraised form fitting attire. Offering a hand, "I'm Doctor Katherine Pearce."_

_Maura recovered quickly, accepting the proffered gesture with grace. "I'm pleased to meet you and thank you for the lovely compliment. Please call me, Maura. So are you an M.D. or PhD?"_

_Katherine held on a little longer than necessary, before flagging down a waiter and taking two flutes, presenting one to her gorgeous companion who deposited her half empty glass on the tray. "I'm an orthopedic surgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital, actually. If you don't mind my saying, you look absolutely stunning. Is that a Carolina Herrera?"_

_Maura blushed at the overt flirtation and returned a coy smile after taking another sip. "Ah. Someone who knows couture." A hazel green gaze sized up the simple yet elegant ice blue bandage dress, sculpted brow arched in appreciation. "Herve Leger, spring collection if I'm not mistaken. You have fantastic taste, Doctor…" The remainder of the sentence was cut short by a persistent hand on the medical examiner's forearm._

_Words came out velvety smooth, a purr thick with molasses. "No, no. Please call me, Katherine." _

"_Excuse me, Doctor Isles. I hate to interrupt but you have a call from one of the numbers you cleared." Both doctors turned toward the museum assistant who stared somewhat intimidated through thick lensed glasses._

_Maura's smile was immediate as she took her iPhone and shot an apologetic smile toward Katherine Pearce. "I'm on call tonight and Maureen was kind enough to monitor my phone during the event. Excuse me for a moment." Turning slightly away, "This is Doctor Isles." _

"_Maur, I'm dyin' over here. There's nothin' on and Bass is looking at me like he hates me and wants to eat me." It was almost as if the wide grin was a requirement for hearing from her best friend._

_Loose curls shook as Maura clucked into the phone with a backwards glance over her shoulder. "Jane." The breathy quality to that one word was meant to convey exasperation but the underlying affection couldn't be masked._

_Kate took a long draw of the bubbly liquid, grey blue glare studying the one sided conversation with interest, somewhat annoyed at the intrusion. Used to getting what she wanted, the orthopedic surgeon had been almost certain that given the chance, she would be taking the beautiful Doctor Isles home before this new development. She paid careful attention in hopes that the night could be salvaged. _

_It was as if everything else had fallen away and Maura wasn't sure if it was the champagne getting to her or the typical elation she felt when the opportunity to verbally spar with her best friend presented itself. Eyes rolling playfully, she smiled into the phone with a chuckle. "You can't possibly be dying. 'Boredom' to the best of my knowledge, which is quite extensive I might add, has never been listed as COD and the cut to your upper thigh didn't come anywhere close to penetrating the femoral artery… you were stitched up this morning and I just left you at home a few hours ago. As for Bass, he is an herbivore."_

_Well, hell. Shaking her head, a Riedel flute was placed on a nearby table as Kate made her way through the crowd, retreat unnoticed. Clearly she was way off her game if she couldn't recognize a taken woman from a mile away. Bumping distractedly into an unsuspecting redhead, she faltered. "Excuse me. I'm so sorry." Finding enormous green eyes, she smiled a flawless smile. "I'm Kate and I owe you a drink." Perhaps the night wasn't a total loss after all._

_Trying to do two things at once, Maura glanced over her shoulder to find that she was alone again. With a shrug, she listened to her friend ramble on about bad reality television involving house women and Bass thumping around everywhere. "I… think he… Um…" A few seconds passed and Maura wondered if the call had dropped. "Um. Where… where are you tonight, Maur?" _

_Brow furrowed in confusion, "I'm at the fund raiser for the Children's Art Museum. We talked about this when you insisted that I attend rather than stay with you. Jane, are you sure that you are feeling alright?" _

"_Huh? Yeah…I'm okay. Jus a bit fuzzy. Took the lil pills you leffft aaawhile ago."_

_Anger rising at the slurred speech, "Jane? Have you been drinking because I think I was rather clear about the interactions of alcohol and your pain medication?" The doctor was met with stunned silence for a second or two only confirming her theory._

"_Huh? Whah? Maur, no. I'm… not been drinkin… I… you tole mee nottoo. Shiit! I'mm itchy an the rrroom's spinnin'. Don feeeel so good. Oh, mmmmgod." The sound of wheezing and retching translated across the lines._

_Alarm bells ringing, Maura raced across the ballroom, deftly avoiding well-wishers before coming to a stop at the coat check. "Jane! Jane? Jane! Can you hear me? Maureen, I need you to dial 911 on your cell… NOW! Have an ambulance sent to 917 Beacon Hill Drive in Brentwood. Possible adverse drug interaction or allergy. Give them my contact information. Just… _HURRY!_" Crossing into the coat closet, Maura found the vintage Channel and shouldered her purse, the line still open as she raced toward her car, four inch heels clacking at a dangerous pace. "Jane? Please. Please talk to me." Almost giving up, the doctor stopped dead in her tracks at whispered words._

"_Hhhhey, Maur? You llloooked realllly pretty ttonight. You stillll there 'c-cause I… IMmmm just gonna…"_

"_Jane Rizzoli!" Maura found more authority than she felt and injected it into every word. "Listen to me! Are you listening?"_

"_Hhmm." The response was faint but there._

_Navigating streets blindly, Maura's tight grip on her phone threatened to snap it in half. "I want you to keep talking to me, alright? Please, Jane. An ambulance is on the way… I think you are having a reaction to your medications…" _

"_This is OnStar. First responders have arrived at the residence but there is no answer." _

_Startled by the disembodied voice, Maura's response was immediate. "Break the door down. NOW! Get inside… I don't care how!" It was all surreal. She could hear the rescue workers entering her home through the tiny mic on her iPhone and then the line went dead, her tenuous connection to Jane severed. "Dammit!" Pressing harder on the accelerator, the doctor utilized the agility and speed of the Mercedez SLK to reach her goal. "Come on!" Hand slapping against the steering wheel, the drive had never seemed to take so long. Finally screeching to a stop on the street curb, Maura exited the car running toward her well lit home, front door busted off hinges and wide open, numerous police and medical personnel chatting in quiet tones, standing about. _

_Crossing the ruined threshold, the doctor paused at the flurry of activity before finding Jane already loaded and strapped onto a gurney, oxygen mask in place along with several IV fluids. _

_Stumbling forward, Maura grabbed a still, scarred hand, desperately trying to assess the damage as hazel green took everything in. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and she is a highly decorated Boston Homicide Detective. What do we have?" Maura was never comfortable using her title for gain but in this instance, she would make an exception. _

"_The patient is responding well to anti-inflammatory drugs; mostly breathing on her own. The oxygen is supplementary but we'll know more when we reach the hospital. Don't think we'll need to pump… signs of emesis…" Pointing vaguely to the ruined Persian rug, "Probably helped evacuate some of the medications. We're pushing fluids to flush but again we'll know more when we can fully assess the situation. Let's move people!" The speed and coordination the team showed was impressive, Maura had to admit as she gave little thought to the priceless rug her mother had purchased overseas, eyes fixated on closed brown. _

_Badging her way into the ambulance, Maura sat at Jane's head, strikingly out of place in her evening attire. The EMT sat by taking the detective's vitals, silently making notes and adjusting dosages in contrast to the wailing siren. Looking up with a smile, he caught the medical examiner's gaze. "She's doing much better now." Nodding toward fluttering dark lashes, "Looks like she's coming around… you can move to her side if you'd like."_

_Maura smiled her thanks and maneuvered carefully in her heels and dress until she squatted opposite, leaning forward, fingers stroking through long curls, lips close to Jane's ear. "On the way to the hospital for the second time in one day, Jane? Really? Are you trying for a record or do you just feel the need to frighten me half to death?"_

_Glassy brown eyes tried desperately to focus, a grimace of pain hidden beneath the plastic mask, breathing labored as a shaky hand pulled the cup away. Finding the most beautiful face, Jane grinned wanly, her voice strained and hoarse. Lips moving silently, Maura had to lean in to hear, eyes widening as a slow smile spread and she placed the mask back in place._

* * *

Maura awoke with a start followed by a searing pain that seemed to course through every nerve in her body; radiating from her left shoulder down to manicured toes. Struggling to get breathing under control, details came back slowly. The dark grey lighting… the sharp smell of sterile surfaces and rubbing alcohol; she was in the hospital. Head lolling to the right, she found Jane in the most ridiculous, uncomfortable looking position imaginable. Somehow the obstinate detective had managed to maintain a bandaged grip on Maura's hand while tilting the hard plastic chair at such an angle that the top edge kissed the adjoining wall allowing a slight incline; one foot planted on the floor while the other long leg stretched and rested at the foot of the hospital bed.

In these quiet moments, Maura couldn't help but love this woman who was everything to her. Noting the too short baggy scrubs and the gun, phone and badge clipped precariously to a sagging drawstring, the doctor's gaze traveled up long legs, over a clenched fist to find pinched facial features, wincing at the un-natural way a long neck was bent to the side. Methodically naming the muscles at risk, dry lips moved in a silent cataloging; _Sternocleidomastoid, Trapezius, Splenius capitis... _Exhaustion must have finally won the stubborn tug of war because it wasn't possible to find comfortable sleep in that position. Taking in the gawky, territorial pose again, Maura was almost to the point of laughter; it so epitomized Jane… all over the place, yet fiercely protective to the end.

Content for the moment to observe, the doctor was able to push her own pain to a back burner, honing her focus and breathing. Sucking in a breath, the back burner approach wasn't exactly working but Maura was not ready to give up hazy awareness for drug induced numbness. Concentrating on her favorite person brought a hint of a smile before a definite frown made an appearance, noting the butterfly sutures and faint bruising at the apex of a strong jaw, dried blood still evident.

The reaction was natural and involuntary, one that Maura would immediately regret. The simple act of reaching forward introduced a whole new level of agony. While her hand hadn't actually moved, the entire left side of Maura's body seemed to burn in protest. Sucking in a sharp breath, eyes pinched shut at the stabbing pain that tried desperately to keep time with an accelerating heart, nausea and white noise clamoring. _Oh, my god! What happened to me? _There was just so much confusion… the fog of medication… vague memories of what had occurred… incongruent images of being on a beach with Jane, _with _Jane and then the front steps of headquarters, fragmented and unreliable. The scientist in her needed answers; needed information to feel grounded.

Folding within, Maura tried to concentrate on her breathing to alleviate the pain, sweat beads forming across her forehead and trickling down her neck. She didn't want more medicine; she craved time with Jane… even if it involved watching the other woman sleep… Thoughts were interrupted as a burly nurse strode into the room with a no nonsense attitude. Biting her lip, Maura didn't miss the look of contempt shot in the sleeping woman's direction. It didn't take long for an explanation to follow.

Charting current vitals, Colleen Branaugh, R.N., according to the name tag, spoke without looking up. "Your friend there has caused quite the stir in the ICU… making demands and prancing around with her gun and badge… unwilling to leave this room as long as you're here. Of course, Dr. Pearce has gone along… probably has her sights set on her like every other pretty one she meets... gross misuse of power if you ask me. I'll be back with your pain meds." With that, the woman was gone again leaving the medical examiner reeling in her wake, panting and frowning.

"You… can open… your eyes… now, Jane." The medical examiner's gaze had never left sculpted features during the exchange with Colleen and twitching eyelids had not gone unnoticed.

Extreme discomfort obvious in whispered words, Jane was on her feet and leaning over the bed in a blur, questions tumbling out almost as fast. "Jesus, Maur. What did that battle axe do to you? Do you need…" Long fingers brushed through dampened curls with alarm, "You're all sweaty and… and kind of grayish looking…Are you… Do I need to get a doctor? I'll get a doctor. Shit! I'll go get a…" A cool grasp ringed the detective's wrist with the slightest of tugs.

Lids closed, Maura was doing her best and was close to finding the searing ache tolerable. Glazed eyes finding terrified brown, a small smile formed. "I'm okay. Just… give me a second, please Jane." Weakness overpowering the loose hold, a small hand dropped back to the mattress and patted it lightly. "Please sit with me. I… want you close. I need you to tell me what hap…"

"Oh. So you're up, _De_tective." Colleen had re-entered the room unannounced, two syringes in hand, the word 'detective' sounding closer to a curse than a title. Ignoring the dark glare aimed her way; the nurse chose to focus solely on the patient. "I have your medications here, Doctor Isles. They will help you rest and heal."

"Wait." Maura's voice was still weak but had an added air of authority. "I would prefer to prolong the duration between dosages." Faced with two sets of disbelieving scowls, the doctor's resolve wavered slightly with the pain but remained steadfast. "It… is what I want."

"Doctor Isles, I don't think…"

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing, a bandaged hand waving erratically in the air for emphasis. "No. Maura, come _on!_ You were shot and… and you… Just. No." Arms crossed defiantly, dark stare raged and nostrils flared.

Maura recognized the fear in warm brown eyes and did her best to smile and set her friend at ease, right hand scraping forward across scratchy cotton, reaching for a missed connection. "I… Jane, I just want… to be able to talk to you. I need… I need to know wha… what hap…hap… happppennned. I… have quesshions." Eyes rolled back as lids fluttered closed and she was gone.

"What the hell?" It took only a second for the detective to realize that Nurse Cratchit had injected the drugs into the IV port while they were arguing. Equal parts angry and relieved, Jane glared as the stout woman smirked and left the room without a word. Dropping into 'her' chair, hands cradled a weary head. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_, Rizolli." To be honest, she didn't know what to feel anymore. So many emotions were racing along adrenaline that was rapidly evaporating; there was no time to regroup. Glancing up at a now sleeping face, the smile was immediate. _Even now, she's beautiful._

The need for coffee reared its ugly head again and Jane answered the call, standing on wobbly legs. She couldn't believe how peaceful Maura looked now; as if it were all just a sleepover… in the Intensive Care Unit at Mass General. The dark circles under closed eyes were out of place, though. Without a second thought, warm lips caressed the soft skin below fanned lashes. "I'll be back, sweetie. Only the good dreams, yeah?"

Walking into the cafeteria, Jane scrubbed a hand roughly over her face and glanced at the time on the wall. _Shit. 4:30a. Really? _Stinging, itchy eyes surveyed the room out of habit which was for the most part empty save for one man pouring over the early addition of the Herald at a table in the right corner and another over by the vending machines, digging for change in gangsta loose jeans. Dark eyes rolled as she headed for the coffee station. _Too bad the damn Starbucks wasn't open 24/7. _Katherine Pearce's assessment of the common man's coffee flashed briefly before being banished with a lot of other feelings. Digging for loose bills in the back pocket of her scrubs, a large cup of scalding hot coffee was procured, an enormous amount of effort required to prevent spillage while attempting to snap an almost too small lid in place.

"Whoa!" The sudden collision with Gangsta Jeans created a chain of events; piping hot brown liquid spurting in unpredictable patterns, a lithe form jumping away to avoid the spray, thighs disrupting an empty table with a screech across the linoleum. "Watch where you're going, kid." Jane searched the immediate area but he was gone. Shaking the liquid off of her cup hand, the detective glared at the swishing doors. _Punk. _The bandage on her left hand was soaked and useless. Placing the steaming cup on the nearest table, Jane ripped the soggy gauze off, wincing at the pull across stinging knuckles, revealing angry red cuts. "Perfect. Could this day get any better?" Searching the table for napkins, dark eyes landed on a folded note with one word scrawled across the front. _Selsi. Holy…_

"Shit!" Snatching the paper in one fell swoop legs were lunging toward the double doors, skidding to a temporary halt in the empty hallway, gaze searching side to side. The corridor was vacant and there were no sounds to indicate direction. It was as if the boy had disappeared into thin air. Bending forward, hands on knees, Jane tried to catch her breath. _Patrick Doyle. Fucking now? _Memories of the last time Maura's sperm donor entered the picture sent a jolt of fear straight through the detective's heart.

Drawing her weapon, Jane raced to the nearest stairwell. The ICU was only three floors up. Taking stairs two at a time, she couldn't allow herself to think of the worst, bursting through the isolated ward she found herself with Glock trained in Maura's room, nothing out of the ordinary and the medical examiner sleeping soundly thanks to the good drugs, machines beeping out a steady rhythm. Crossing the room to the doctor's good side, gun holstered, long fingers tugged through tangled curls as the detective tried to steady her raging heart. _Fuck._

Collapsing into the small chair, fear was palpable as was the need to feel soft skin, a tanned hand covering the doctor's. Twining fingers together, Jane's forehead rested against cool scratchy cotton as her chest continued to heave and teeth ground in frustration. _No way is that fucker getting anywhere near her ever again. _"The note," mumbled into the bed linens, the detective straightened. In her haste to get to Maura, Jane had almost forgotten about the note that had ignited the all-consuming panic. Carefully unfolding it, the quiet gasp was unavoidable, a feeling of dread spreading like ice water in her veins. Looking up toward the head of the bed, raspy words were resigned. "Maur, you are going to kill me for what I'm about to do." Standing again, long fingers slipped free of their grasp and brushed a few strands away from a serene face. Hitting speed dial with a shake of wild curls, the detective strode from the room.


	4. Everything Will Break

**A/N: Here we are again my good people! I really hope you guys like this so far. If you will, please take a moment to let me know your thoughts. As always, thanks for reading. I appreciate your time.**

_Collapsing into the small chair, fear was palpable as was the need to feel soft skin, a tanned hand covering the doctor's. Twining fingers together, Jane's forehead rested against cool scratchy cotton as her chest continued to heave and teeth ground in frustration. _No way is that fucker getting anywhere near her ever again_. __"The note," mumbled into the bed linens, the detective straightened. In her haste to get to Maura, Jane had almost forgotten about the note that had ignited the all-consuming panic. Carefully unfolding it, the quiet gasp was unavoidable, a feeling of dread spreading like ice water in her veins. Looking up toward the head of the bed, raspy words were resigned. "Maur, you are going to kill me for what I'm about to do." Standing again, long fingers slipped free of their grasp and brushed a few strands away from a serene face. Hitting speed dial with a shake of wild curls, the detective strode from the room._

"NO! No way in hell, Jane. You are _not _going to meet a mobster… a _murderer_. Are you out of your damn mind?" Vince re-read the short note, head shaking.

_Det. Rizzoli. Meet at 8a. Pier 39. Come alone. Unarmed. Regarding my daughter's safety. P.D._

Hopping into her boot in the middle of an empty ICU waiting room, Jane wasn't surprised by her former partner's reaction. Clipping her badge, phone and gun in place she caught a stern blue glare. "We've been through this Korsak. Frost is going to have me wired so it's not like I'm going in without backup and there is no way in hell I'm going unarmed."

Barry looked up briefly from his laptop and the small transmitter he was attaching to a pewter belt buckle. He knew that when it came to Maura there was no arguing with the hard headed Rizzoli so his plan was to back her up any way he could. Handing the belt over, he shrugged apologetically at the older detective. "I'll be able to track her on the iPad and hear what's going on at all times."

Threading leather through loops, Jane's voice lowered. "I need you here with Maura. I don't trust anyone else to keep her safe, Korsak."

Resolve softening at the sincerity of hoarse words, Vince turned on Barry, pointing a finger. "You stay close to her and don't get made. A chat with Paddy Doyle isn't something to take lightly." Caramel eyes rolled at the absurdity of the statement. "I'm just sayin.' He's called a meet during shift change on a dock he practically owns. He hasn't been able to stay one step ahead of us for bein' stupid." The seriousness of what they were about to do settled over the three, each stepping in a little closer.

Glancing over her shoulder toward the doors to the Intensive Care Unit, Jane chewed nervously on her lower lip before speaking, voice low. "Stay with her, Vince. If she wakes up, you're going to have your hands full. Do _not _tell her what we are doing; she'll freak out and I don't want her upset and blowing a gasket or a kidney or anything else major. We shouldn't be long… I want to hear what the bastard has to say about Maura and then I'm outta there." Off of an affirmative nod, attention turned toward Barry. "You ready, Frost? Let's hit it."

Korsak watched the two leave, torn between honoring his role in keeping Dr. Isles safe and watching Jane's back, dread settling in his gut. She was more than just a former partner; she was family. Family looked out for each other. As the metal elevator doors slid closed, Vince sighed and headed toward his post in the ICU praying Maura wouldn't wake up and ask questions on his watch. She was definitely not someone he wanted to go head to head with under normal circumstances. Throw Jane into the mix and he was toast; the medical examiner would have his lunch… not to mention his balls on a silver platter.

* * *

It didn't take long for Doyle's men to get their hands on Jane, Frost mused as he followed a respectable distance behind, dressed as a dock worker. The volume of people coming and going would've made the task next to impossible if it weren't for the tracker hidden on his partner who was now out of view behind closed doors marked 'MANAGEMENT' if the faded signage could be taken at face value. Ducking behind a pallet of shrink wrapped boxes, earbuds were put in place. "Love what you guys have done with the place." Smirking and shaking his head, it seemed Rizzoli's signature rasp and sarcasm were coming through loud and clear.

Entering the dark musty space unnerved the seasoned detective. The lighting was dim and it took a moment to adjust, brown eyes taking in the dust and old crates, the smell of mold pungent and stifling. She couldn't hold back the sarcastic comment as her eyes fell on a man standing just in the shadows. "You know, you're the one that asked me down here and I'd like to get this over with so I can get back to the hospital." The man's silence was eerie and Jane felt the short hairs at her nape stand on end. "What's this all about?" All of a sudden, there were men everywhere and things spun out of control. Hands restrained and pulled her blazer away and off, removing phone and gun as well as shoes with unbelievable speed. The struggle for freedom was fueled by adrenaline and was a fierce one, fists flying and legs kicking.

Finally, Patrick Doyle stepped into a dusty beam of light. "Hose her down." _What? _Before she could react, a fire hose was turned on full throttle knocking Jane onto her back, completely soaked in a matter of seconds, the force of the spray leaving her sputtering for breath as it ended.

"What… the fuck!? You fucking bastards!" Yelled while hauled up onto her feet, a scratchy bag was yanked over her head taking away sight, a swift jab to the stomach stealing all protests as the detective was dragged away gasping for air.

Frost was on his feet, weapon drawn as soon as the signal died. Bursting through the outer door, he knew he was taking his life into his own hands; this was a fool's mission from the beginning and now to the end. A careful tread splashed through murky water as sharp eyes swept for activity only to find none. The knowledge that he was alone in the warehouse only managed to heighten alarm. Gun swinging from side to side, he called out desperately. "Jane! Dammit, come on!" Breaking through the back door into a sunlit alley, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Nothing. There was nothing and he had lost his partner. Choosing a direction, he ran hoping to catch up to Doyle's men. It was a longshot, a fifty-fifty chance bursting through the end of the alley, right and left yielding nothing; only day workers performing odd jobs. Hands on knees, the younger detective begged intestines not to react. "I lost her. I lost her." The guilt and shame was overwhelming, thinking about what his partner was going through out of reach. "Oh, shit." Losing his early breakfast in a splatter, Barry straightened, readying to call Korsak. Clearly Paddy Doyle was in play and that meant a risk to Doctor Isles. Pulling his phone out, he called his superior, Jane's former partner with dread, waiting for the connection.

"Frost? Tell me you got what we need."

Swallowing hard, Barry steeled himself for some of the hardest words he would ever speak; voice quiet and defeated. "I lost her. They sprayed her down and short circuited the mic. I went in but they were gone already. I don't know how they could move so fast… I've searched everywhere and called in BPD to seal off the docks but we have nothing. _Nothing, _Korsak. I mean… what the hell? I was supposed to have her back and now she's gone…"

Shoulders slumping, Vince looked back toward Maura, keeping his voice low, the agitation he'd been feeling coming full force. Paddy Doyle was going to do whatever he was going to do and if he wanted to jerk them around like a bunch of puppets well… "Frost. Make sure the locals have it and get back down here. Doyle doesn't want to be found, we won't find him. If he's gonna make a run on the Doc, Jane will kill us if we can't keep her safe. You hear me?"

* * *

Slammed into a seated position, Jane tried to glean any information she could about her surroundings blinded by the hood. Listening, she could tell there were still several men in the room… not as many as before but too many to overpower. Soaking wet and shivering, she noticed the drop in temp the most. Hood yanked off and the gift of sight all of a sudden restored, brown eyes blinked and squinted against the light of the single bulb dangling between her and Patrick Doyle in the refrigerated room. Eyes squeezed shut for a long two seconds, dark irises focused on the man across the rickety wooden table with a glare. Jaw clamping shut; she bit back on the words raring to be spoken.

"Detective Rizzoli." Leaning forward, intense hazel seemed to pin Jane in place. "I'm sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances. I've been watching you with my daughter for quite some time… you mean a great deal to her."

"She is _not_ your daughter and never will be." Jane's jaw clenched with emphasis. She didn't care about consequences at this point; she was already in the hands of a murderer and she was fairly certain the water had taken out Frost's transmitter. The right hook caught her off guard, face smashing into the table causing extra damage. Lip and cheek split, Jane blinked for focus as she stared down Boston's most wanted, wincing at the sting that accompanied talking. "Wow. And I thought… you guys had some sort of mobster code… not hitting women and children. Yet here we are… The refrigeration is a nice touch since I'm soaking wet. I didn't kno-know that death by… pneumonia was part of the bad g-guy b-bag of tricks." It was becoming exceedingly difficult to contain chattering teeth but the detective clamped down again, unwilling to show that the cold was getting to her. "I came here for Maura in g-good faith. You said in your note that you had information re-egarding her ssaf-ty." _Dammit._

Shooting a menacing glare over Jane's head, Doyle continued after producing a handkerchief from his jacket pocket in offering. "I apologize for my colleague. That will _not_ happen again, I can assure you."

Dabbing at her cheek and lip, dark eyes rolled, unable to contain the involuntary shivering that wracked her body. "You will ha-ave to forgive mmme for not ta-aking your wword for ittt. Wh-why am I he-here?" Chin tilted defiantly, she was letting Doyle know she wasn't beaten… yet.

The man that had struck her earlier stepped up again, not touching, his greasy voice hot on Jane's ear. "You better watch your fuckin' mouth you fuckin' pig!" A light spray of spittle peppered the detective's neck making skin crawl.

The mob boss leaned forward, the overhead bulb casting his face in daunting shadows. "Detective Rizzoli." His voice was low and surprisingly soft, "In spite of what you may think of me, I brought you here because we have a mutual goal; keeping Maura safe." Jane bristled at the casual use of her best friend's name just as her gut churned at the implication. "Word on the street is that those behind the drug trade that led the siege on BPD headquarters are planning revenge on the ones they hold responsible for the disruption of their business… yours and my daughter's names are on that list among a few other high profile figures." Off of the detective's incredulous stare, a gnarled, work worn hand waived without thought between them. "I understand that it is a farfetched chain of reasoning but Bobby Mareno was an important asset and we live by a different set of rules; a code you wouldn't understand. If they don't retaliate in some manner, rivals will find them weak and they'll be out of business in a matter of months. What better targets than the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth and a highly decorated Detective who were present at Mareno's untimely demise?"

Leaning back in his chair, Doyle studied the trembling woman in front of him with a bit of respect. She was definitely from Southie and could hold her own. He had been watching her with his daughter for some time now and didn't miss the way she cared for and protected Maura. He would bet that she would give her life for his daughter's and was counting on it. "I need you to keep her out of harm's way until I can… remedy matters; a few days… a week at the most. I'll get word to you when it's over. You'll stay with her?"

Shaking uncontrollably now, Jane's jaw clenched painfully to control the clattering. Listening to Doyle so carefully describe the fact that drug dealing gang bangers had decided it would be a good idea to kill her best friend left her with an overwhelming urge to be back in the ICU where she could know for sure that Maura was okay. She needed to get back…_NOW, _a physical ache presenting as her chest tightened_. _Hands flat on the table, Jane made to stand albeit unsteadily. "I nn-neeed to gggo."

Doyle regarded the formidable woman underneath the shivering façade and knew that his daughter was in good hands. Standing, he placed a hand on a wet shoulder. "I'll be in touch, Detective."

"I'll h-hold my b-breath." The sting of the syringe was certainly unexpected. "OW! Shii..it." A slow hand came up clumsily to cover the injection site as Jane slumped forward, caught by one of Paddy's men.

* * *

Korsak had been skimming magazine after magazine as Maura slept peacefully under the influence of narcotics. The nurse breezing in and injecting something the IV port caught his attention, especially when she began unhooking some of the equipment. Clearing his throat, "Um, what's going on here? Why are you… doing that? She's okay, right?"

The slender redhead turned with a wide smile. "Oh, she is doing just great! We are moving her to a private room momentarily. She'll be awake in no time, and we'll need to take a look at her dressings and put her on a PCA pump. Until then, your daughter will probably remain asleep."

Indignant, Vince tugged at his tie, "I'm not old enough to be her father."

The nurse seemed not at all rattled as she disengaged the locks on the bed's rollers and prepared to move her patient, noting the lack of a ring. "Oh. I'm _very_ sorry. We'll have your girlfriend moved in a jiffy. You can help if you like."

A smug smile grew across the detective's face.

Korsak had done his best as they moved the sleeping medical examiner into the new, private room. Sitting in a different yet no less comfortable chair, nerves were on end as he watched the doctor stir. So much had transpired in the interim; he had received Frost's call about losing Jane, had stationed Barry in the waiting room at the end of the hall as point guard, and could barely contain the worry for his former partner.

Submerged. Maura had always relished the moment after holding her breath for as long as she dared when she broke free, breaching the water's surface with a triumphant inhale of much needed oxygen. She felt that way now although her thoughts were sluggish and there seemed to be a residual pain involved. Heavy lids fluttered open, blinking against the subdued light, memories falling into a garbled mishmash; Jane was holding her on a beach, kissing her; there were gunshots and Frankie was injured. Jane was taken… the benefit for the Children's Museum… waking up in the hospital ICU. Jane. Head lolling to the right, brows furrowed in confusion at the sight. "De-tective Korsak? Whah…?" Her voice was cracked and coarse from lack of use.

Desperate to avoid, Vince jumped up and grabbed the water pitcher on the bedside table, quickly pouring and offering the straw to the grateful medical examiner. "Easy there, Doc. Slow sips. You good?" Blues eyes flicked around as large hands returned the cup to the rolling tray within reach.

Never very adept at reading social interactions on an intuitive level, Maura was an expert at physiological facial cues. Still groggy from the drugs and not quite fully awake, she could tell that Vince Korsak was nervous; sweaty brow, averted gaze. "Wheh…" Clearing her throat, "Whe..where… is Jane?"

Leaning down to retrieve the fallen Field & Stream magazine, the heavy set detective leaned back into his seat with a smile. "Oh. Um, she went home for a shower and a change of clothes. I insisted and told her I would stay. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Still uncertain and a bit on edge at Jane's absence but ever the epitome of a mannered upbringing, Maura managed a half smile half grimace as she took in the new surroundings. Private room with a PCA pump and attached bath room. The pain in her shoulder was a manageable throb so she still had a good deal of morphine on board. "Do you mind handing me the chart at the foot of the bed? I still haven't been informed as to the extent of my injuries."

Looking uncomfortable, the older man was saved by the reappearance of the entirely too perky red headed nurse. Letting out a breath he had been holding, blue eyes studied his phone for the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes.

* * *

Frost was keyed up as he paced the waiting room again and again going over the events of the day in his mind, wondering if he could've done something better to have his partner's back. He knew he needed to be here but he really needed to be out there searching for Jane… busting down doors and kicking ass. The text messaging tone didn't register at first… he figured it was another from Candace, pissed that he missed their breakfast date. Teeth grinding, he snatched the phone up only to find Jane's face glaring back at him and an awaiting message. Pulse quickening, he opened the text with shaking fingers. _Meet me downstairs in the ER. _"Shit." Blood pumping Barry punched the down button on the elevator repeatedly before impatiently yanking the stairwell door open, practically jumping down the half flights before bursting through on the ground floor. Turning in circles, the senior detective was nowhere to be found… unusual in that her tall stature and dark mane of hair usually made it difficult to miss.

Heart slamming in his chest, Frost half sprinted toward the entry and the nurse's desk, hitting speed dial number three as caramel eyes swept the room and curious faces while turning in a circle again, hand on hip. "Where the hell are you?" Flo Rida's 'Right Round' played from somewhere in the corner of the waiting room, at least a muffled version Jane had edited as his ringtone when she discovered that his girlfriend at the time liked to make out to the hip hop tune. Pushing through a throng of medical personnel as well as bystanders, Frost stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. "I… I need some help over here, NOW! I've got an officer down!" Reaching his partner slumped forward in a wheelchair, trembling fingers felt for a pulse. The steady thump beneath tanned skin released a rush of breath. "Thank, God." She might as well have been asleep aside from the fact her clothes were rumpled and damp and the brown paper bag situated across her lap was partially hidden by strands of dark curls that cascaded down from a listless head.

Barry jogged along as scrub clad doctors and nurses took over and whisked Jane away to a cordoned off area behind heavy curtains, multiple hands lifting a lithe body onto the bed as stethoscopes and other instruments assessed the situation. "Come on, Jane." He whispered while holding the paper bag in clenched fingers, watching and waiting for a sign.

"BP is one-ten over seventy-five," Frost smirked and rolled his eyes. His partner did love to brag that her blood pressure was lower than his even with all the crap she ingested daily. "Pulse steady… pupillary reaction within the norms. Draw some blood… run a tox panel; let's get her hooked up to a monitor." The doctor at Jane's head leaned in and swung his penlight over a patch of olive skin, eyes narrowing. "Looks like a puncture wound. Let's get a swab. Most likely the detective was injected with some sort of sedative. Let's stay on the safe side people and figure this one out. This is one of Boston's finest and a frequent flyer of the ER here…"

Frost thought he recognized his partner's doc. Early on in their partnership, Jane had caught the wrong end of a tackle and had tumbled down a flight of stairs underneath a two hundred and fifty pound murder suspect, unconscious on the landing for way longer than he cared to remember. Her current physician had been the one to insist on keeping Jane overnight for observation but only Doctor Isles had been able to make it stick. Wincing, Barry rubbed at the back of his neck, tension settling into tight muscles. Maura was going to have a fit if she caught wind of what was going on. All he could do was hope and pray Korsak could keep the explosion contained. Confident that Jane would pull through, Frost pulled out his phone with a sigh.

* * *

"I think you need to come clear with me Detective Korsak." The more the drugs wore off, the more lucid and astute Maura's powers of observation became… her fear that something was wrong involving Jane escalated with each denial. Unfortunately, she was correct in an earlier assumption; lucidity was born at the price of escalating pain. A slight sheen of perspiration was beginning to coat the doctor's brow but now that she had been given control of pain management, it would be stretched as far as possible. "Vince, please, just tell me. Not knowing is causing my very active mind to conjure up multiple scenarios involving Jane and after what we've just been through; none of them… end well." Taking a ragged breath, the doctor went in for the kill. "I will be unable to rest properly and sleep plays an integral part in the body's ability to repair." Worried hazel green pleaded with icy blue, Maura's voice small. "You know that I do not like to guess. Please."

Who really could resist the likes of Maura Isles? Opening his mouth to speak, Korsak was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. _Frost. _Holding up a finger, he shrugged apologetically. "Frost? What's going on? She's _what_?!" Standing abruptly, the loose pages of the magazine slapped onto the floor. "I…" Catching the horrified look on the doctor's face, "Um…" Turning his body away, broad shoulders rounded inward as if it would soundproof the conversation, voice lowered to a coarse whisper that wasn't by definition exactly quiet. "Is she going to be okay? So she just needs to sleep it off… Son of a bitch! Those bastards really have stones dropping a homicide detective off right under our noses. See if you can get security footage, it's a long shot but we'll…" Remembering himself, blue eyes darted over toward the hospital bed only to find Maura raising the head to a seated position, pain darkening delicate features. "I gotta go, Frost. I'll uh, call you back."

Resolve belying strength she didn't feel, the doctor leveled her gaze, dusting off all of the Queen of the Dead persona she could manage. "You are going to tell me at once what is going on. I know that it involves Jane and I demand to know right this instance." Innate politeness, forced the perfunctory 'please.'

Heaving a loud sigh, Korsak knew when he was beaten. A large hand came to rest on a slender shoulder as he smiled kindly and spoke with a coaxing voice. "I will tell you some of it, Doc but I need for you to remain calm. Jane can tell you the rest because she asked me not to… didn't want you to worry. We got a deal?"

Maura was uncertain to any terms but she agreed with a clipped nod. "We have a deal, Detective Korsak."

_Oh boy. _"That was Frost on the phone… he um, he's in the ER with Jane." Gray brows shot up in warning at the sudden struggle, continuing when it ceased. "She is unconscious… _but _the doctors have checked her out and determined that she was just drugged and should be coming around any time." Frowning, the detective could see the wheels turning.

_Just drugged. _Nimble fingers found the button to raise the head of the bed more, pain ignored for the time being. _Should be. _Words Maura had never cared for…too open ended for the doctor's precise tastes. Loose curls shook in frustration. _Dammit Jane! _Voice a little pinched, "Get me a wheelchair, Vince." When no movement was forthcoming, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way and I don't really look forward to walking to the emergency room. But I will if necessary." It wasn't exactly a lie. Maura would definitely attempt it but was sure she wouldn't make it unaided past the door to the room and she needed to get to Jane. Pressing the button for the pain pump, she waited a moment before finally pulling out the IV.

"Come on, Doc. You can't be serious." A sculpted brow rose in answer, right hand now waiving the IV needle spotted with blood. "Aw, hell." Shoulders sagging, Korsak scrubbed a hand over his face in defeat. "Jane is gonna kill me. _Again_. Alright, alright." Employing his best interrogation stare, blue eyes narrowed to a hardened glare. "Are you sure you are up for this... don't lie to me Doctor Isles."

Dangling legs over the side of the bed, Maura had to take deep, measured breaths to keep from crying out, left arm secured across a taut abdomen to stabilize the injury. _Mind over matter. _"I can do this but I really need a wheel chair and you know I can't lie." Staring into concerned blue eyes, "I just… I need to know that she is okay. I can't just sit here… she would do it for me…" Coughing, she added breathlessly, "For any of us, of course." Korsak scoffed at that last bit of crap before offering the medical examiner more water.

These two were going to be the death of him. Sighing, Korsak's hand waived toward the machines on the opposite side. "What about all of that? We can't just wheel you down draggin' that hardware behind." Walking toward the door, grumbled words were thrown out. "Figure that one out while I'm gone so we don't get caught by the nurse patrol."

Left alone, Maura hissed in a ragged breath, right hand covering her shoulder again as she slumped forward and tears threatened. _I can do this. _Righting her posture, the medical examiner waited for the drugs to take the edge off, plastering the semblance of a smile on her lips when the door swung open again.

Wheelchair rolled into sight, neither knew exactly how to proceed. Finding blue eyes, words were spoken to convince them both. Pointing to one of the hanging IV bags, "Take that down and hang it on the hook of the chair… it contains antibiotics that I'd rather not risk infection at this juncture. Maura allowed Korsak to carefully help her sit, the slight movement taking more energy than expected. She had felt better after running marathons.

Sweating bullets at this point, Vince swiped at his brow before loosening his collar, eyes never leaving pinched features. "You don't look so good, Doc. Maybe we should…"

A small hand on his arm quelled the rest of the detective's words. "I just need a moment to catch… my breath, then…" Raising the finger with the oxygen sat monitor pinched on the end, "Once I remove this pulse oximeter, the alarm will sound and we will need to be gone."

"Great. So we are literally making a break for it. You know, I used to run track back in the day. Let's do this, Dr. Isles."

**There it is peeps. PLEASE let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Oh, Your'e In My Veins

**A/N: Hello again sweet readers. I'm thinking we might could make a drinking game out of this chapter. Every time Jane touches or kisses Maura, take a shot and vice versa. Heh. As always, thank you all so much for your great support. I write for you guys and for the fun. Honestly, it's not as fun without your feedback. I hope you all are well, especially here in the US with the recent storms on the east coast. Stay strong friends!**

"Owwww." Jane groaned out unaware, the throbbing in her head keeping perfect time with a steady heartbeat. _What the hell did I drink? _Recent memory was a little fuzzy so it must've been the hard booze. _Probably tequila. Nasty ass stuff. _The attempt to run a scarred hand through tangled bedhead was stopped short by a gentle grasp on her forearm. She knew that hand…

"Jane."

_Shit. _

Gingerly cracking one eye open, suspicions were confirmed. "Hey." The one word sounded as if it had been broken and rolled across gravel and glass. Nervously licking dry lips, Jane winced as her tongue met the split in the corner and everything rushed back at once.

The look of incredulity was quickly followed by one of anger then determination as Maura's right hand wrapped around the bed frame and she pulled herself up to stand aided mostly by Frost's hand at her elbow. Looming over the prone detective, words were icy if not a little high pitched. "Really, Jane? You are left unconscious in the Emergency Room and 'hey' is what you have to say to me? I have been shot and operated on and yet you are the one that looks like she went ten rounds with Sugar Ray Leonard." Brows quirking upward, Jane and Barry exchanged quick looks; any pop cultural reference casually dropped from pristine lips was always such a surprise, especially if it were in context. "I for one want to know what the hell is going on…and… and… Ohhh."

"Whoa!" Jane was on her feet in a flash with her arms looped carefully around a narrow waist as she lowered Maura back into a seated position. It was the detective's turn to be terrified. "Maura? Hey. Talk to me." Squatting with both hands on the bare skin of the doctor's knees, thumbs swiped back and forth in soothing strokes as dark eyes frantically willed the other woman to speak and allay the rampant fear that was driving an erratic pulse.

Without opening her eyes, Maura's hand found and covered the tanned one on her right leg with a reassuring squeeze, voice a low whisp. "I was really frightened, Jane. I woke up and Vince was there and wouldn't tell me where you'd gone. I knew he wasn't being truthful and then I find out that you are here in the ER, _drugged_ no less and unconscious." Teary hazel green finally blinked open to find warm brown. "I don't want to be kept in the dark. Please don't lie to me." Eyes pinched closed again with a hiss of pain.

"Okay. That's it. I'm getting you back in bed where you belong." Frost choked and was rewarded with a murderous glare. Grabbing the chair's handles and leaning close, the detective's breath puffed across the smooth skin beneath the medical examiner's ear. "I will tell you everything, I promise." Hidden by the curtain of honey blonde hair, Jane had to resist the urge to close the gap. "And I'm sorry." The resulting shiver was easily dismissed as a side effect to the pain.

When they reached the door to Maura's new room, the detective shot her male colleagues a look, stopping them short with knowing nods, Korsak speaking for the two of them. "We'll, um, wait out here while you get the Doc back, um, where she belongs."

Mouthing 'thanks' Jane pushed on toward the edge of the bed before locking the wheels and rounding to the front, taking in the grayish pallor with overwhelming guilt. "I'm so sorry, Maur. I just… Here. Let's get you settled okay? Put your right arm around my neck… that's it." Bending down, long arms encircled and carefully lifted until she had her friend tucked back into bed.

The door to the room swished open and a very grumpy looking nurse stormed in, hands on hips. "Doctor Isles, I do not appreciate the disappearing act! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you've caused? The paperwork alone will be horrendous. I should report…"

"Hey! Whoa! Just a minute there, sister." Standing to her full height, sure that the gold shield was visible, Jane bristled, stepping into the woman's space practically growling. "_Doctor Isles_ needs something for the pain. _Now. _So if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you could get her hooked back up." Eagle eyes watched as efficient gloved fingers reattached all the necessary monitoring equipment and pain pump and didn't stray as the door shut quietly behind the retreating nurse. Turning back toward the bed she was met with a slightly goofy grin under glassy hazel green eyes.

"Always my hero." A small hand patted the bed lightly with a slight frown. "Now come here. Sit with me and tell me what happened."

Long fingers kneaded the tension from tight muscles as Jane sat next to blanket covered hips, hands falling to either side effectively pinning the doctor in place. Just in case. Lids fluttered closed at the cool touch that ghosted gently over the cut and bruising on the detective's cheek before tracing along a strong jaw down to the steri strips under her chin.

"Tell me." The strangled plea was barely audible, dark eyes snapping up to find watery hazel, tears spilling silently over the brim.

Scooting closer on the bed, calloused thumbs caught falling drops before returning to the mattress, "God, Maur, please don't cry." Furrowed brow and narrowed eyes studied the woman in question. "Are you sure you want to hear this _now_? I'm not going anywhere and… I just think you need to rest." Leaning forward to brush a few errant strands out of place, lips skated over the doctor's forehead as Jane smiled, her voice an intimate whisper. "Can you do that for me? I swear I will be right here when you wake up and I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know. You can trust me."

With a small pained smile of her own, Maura's right hand wrapped loosely around Jane's wrist, absently tracing figure eights across soft skin. "I would do anything for you and I _do_ trust you but you have me secured to the bed like you're afraid I'm going to run. I think I need to hear this before taking any more medication. Just please… start talking."

"Okay. Um…" A shaky hand raked through wild curls. "I… the last time you… when you went back to sleep, I went to the cafeteria to get some coffee." Gnawing a lower lip, Jane wasn't sure how to bring up the elephant in the room, terrified of the reaction once the truth was out, afraid of Maura hurting herself. Leaning in, agile fingers produced crumpled paper and pushed it forward. "I need you not to freak out on me, okay?"

Brows knitted together, quick eyes scanned the short, unfolded note with a sharp gasp. "Oh my _god_, Jane! You _met_ with him? Why would you… he's a _murderer_… why would you agree to meet with him? Paddy Doyle... he's a... I… _god_, he could have killed you. I... you could have been killed." Anger and relief made for strange bedfellows, legs kicking against the restraint of Jane's hands and the bed clothes cocooning the doctor in place as rapid fire questions faded away. Sucking in a wisp of air, lids pinched closed as a delicate right hand came up automatically to cover the left shoulder incision now throbbing from the exertion.

"Shhhhh, Maur. Come on, look at me, sweetie. I need you to breathe for me." Jane's touch skimmed back and forth soothingly across the medical examiner's thigh until respirations returned to normal. The quiet rasp was resolute and unapologetic. "I had to meet with him. He had information about you… I couldn't exactly turn my back on that." _It's what I do._

A surprisingly agile hand fisted in the collar of the wrinkled French blue button down, pulling Jane closer, intense hazel green eyes studying the split just below dark lashes, voice a feral growl. "Did he do that to you?"

Sharing the same air, two long fingers came up to gingerly touch the place in question, before answering somewhat sheepishly. "Uh, no." Jane did her best to look adequately sorry as she remembered the biting remarks that prompted the blow. Maura's proximity and warm breath on her face weren't helping the detective's concentration, leaving her a little light headed. "Um, Doyle's flunky." Lacing their fingers together and settling them atop the hospital issued blanket, "I may or may not have said something that he found… insulting about his boss."

Pain radiated across every nerve as Maura frowned disapproval, loose curls shaking, grip flexing and relaxing. "Why must it always be the hard way with you? Jane, you are so careless with your own safety when you mean so much to…" _To me. _"… to so many."

Snorting, the detective's brow arched. "Says the woman in the hospital bed with a gunshot wound." A fleeting brush of warm lips across knuckles took the sting out of the sarcasm, words lowered and deadly serious. "If it helped me keep you safe, I'd do it a thousand times over, Maur. More, even. You know that right?"

Shivering a little, Maura did know. There wasn't even an inkling of doubt about the depths the other woman would plunder to ensure her health and happiness. That thought alone left the medical examiner equal parts elated and apprehensive. The undeniable bond she shared with the brash detective was somewhat of a mystery; depending so wholly on another human being, lives so seamlessly and irrevocably intertwined was such a foreign and irrational concept before Jane. Yet here they were… an unlikely friendship that had evolved into something Maura was unprepared to dissect at the moment. Swallowing down the emotion evoked from the question that lingered heavily in the air, she could only smile, ignoring the tingling left behind by an innocent kiss. "I... know. I would as well. For you, I mean." Warm brown eyes widened before softening, calloused thumb skating back and forth. "Sooo. Please tell me that you at least found out something useful?"

It took Jane a second to catch up, blinking slowly, deliberately. "Oh. Um. Yeah. I did." Chewing on a lower lip for what felt like the hundredth time, a left hand busied itself with tucking a few strands of honeyed hair out of the way. The two had always been very hands on with each other; a glancing if not frequent touch, lingering for just a second too long was not uncommon. However, watching Maura fall to the ground on the steps of the precinct, that horror, that… _fear_, Jane couldn't seem to find comfort unless she was somehow physically linked to the doctor's reassuring warmth. "Okay. Again. I don't want you to freak out."

A sculpted brow rose, speaking volumes before breathy words came into play. "Jane. You just told me that... you met surreptitiously with my biological father, a known killer and an enforcer for the Irish mob. If that did not warrant a… _freak out, _I'm not sure what qualifies." Heavy lids drifted closed on a sigh before reconnecting with deep brown. "I really need to use the morphine pump but I will refuse as long as you are holding back from me." The doctor knew she wasn't playing fair but wasn't certain how much longer she could go before succumbing to the need for relief.

"Fine." Jane grumbled squeezing linked fingers. "Take a hit and I'll tell you." Blackmail yes. Worth it? Hell yes. "The sperm donor says that the group responsible for the attack on HQ is planning hits on the ones they hold responsible for disrupting their happy little drug selling home… street cred and all that other macho posturing bullshit that comes along with it." _Just rip the damned band-aid off, Rizzoli. _"_We_… you and I… are on that list. Paddy just wanted to make sure I would look after you while he, um, ties up loose ends. I mean, _as if._" Eyes rolled in annoyance. "Like he needed to order me to keep you…. safe." That last word fell with a heavy thud like an anvil in the dirt. The evidence of an epic fail sat right before the detective's eyes and bile threatened as a strong jaw clamped shut, shoulders slumping. "Shit." It was barely more than a whisper, guilt and shame biting at the edges. "I almost lost you and it's my fault..."

Unable to imagine the broken line of reasoning that would lead her best friend to such a preposterous conclusion, Maura tipped Jane's chin up and cupped her jaw. "What on earth are you talking about? I don't recall you pulling the trigger nor do I believe you had anything to do with the choices those other men made." The doctor's voice broke as tears threatened once again. "What I… what I _do_ remember…what I _can't_ seem to forget… is you placing yourself between me and an armed assailant, taking my place as his hostage. He was coming for _me_, Jane, but you… you willingly offered yourself. You made sure we were safe; Frankie and myself, like you always do. If anyone should feel guilt, by virtue of the facts, it should be me."

Sniffling and swiping raggedly at the sting, Jane snorted mirthlessly before she could meet Maura's earnest gaze. "Don't you get it? I _didn't_ save you… you are here in this bed and it should be me… I should've been able to stop that bastard. I'm the cop, Maur, not you. What were you thinking?"

The morphine was making it hard to concentrate and Maura knew that she had to get the words out, fatigue wound into each syllable. "Jane." The detective's breath hitched at the reverence breathed into one syllable, warm brown eyes unable to look away. "Do you honestly believe that I would prefer that alternative? I've seen you bruised and bleeding enough to last a lifetime; hell, _three_ lifetimes if such a thing were quantifiably possible… which it isn't… as you know... I hope…" Nose scrunched, a subtle shyness settled into normally precise mannerisms as Maura gave in and pressed the button on the PCA pump again as a distraction, knowing full well that she had already reached the dosage limit. Picking at a loose fiber of cotton, it suddenly became the most interesting detail in the room. Quietly, she braced to admit to thoughts that might expose certain feelings she had been experiencing. "I… I don't… I wasn't actually thinking at all when I did what I did. Once the S.W.A.T. unit came storming into the morgue, I felt a strong desire to get to you…" Frowning a little, eyes focused on the errant thread. Uncertain, the scientist tried to diagnose and pull apart, voice full of wonder. "It was almost visceral… the singular _need _was so consuming… and for once in all of my years on this planet, I didn't rationalize or think things through properly. I just _reacted_… I ran; I had to know." Swallowing hard, a tear broke free. "Then I heard you begging the other officers to take a shot and I knew I couldn't risk it… you… I couldn't risk losing _you_. I knew I would do whatever it took…"

Nodding slowly, Jane leaned forward, the pad of her thumb caressing Maura's unblemished cheek, chuckling hoarsely before resting foreheads together. "We really are a pair, aren't we?" Of all the times the two had shared, Jane wondered if this was _the _time. She was so close to being brave enough to take a step, knowing that to fuck it up a little would most definitely mean to fuck it up beyond repair. And there was the rub; the delicate dance they both seemed content with to straddle the fine line between just friends and much more before something had to give. Jane was ready to give but she didn't want a hospital bed confession to seem spur of the moment or temporary; brought on by stress and fatigue only to be taken back in the light of day once life was real and back to normal. When it happened, it would be special, meaningful or so the detective thought… at least something memorable.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Taking in the current positioning, the surgeon was smug in her earlier assessment of the situation and confident her conversations with Jane had been warranted. _That is _exactly _the look I remember from the gala. _Katherine Pearce seemed to glide into the room looking incredibly fresh and well rested in light blue scrubs; stethoscope slung casually around a slender neck, smirk firmly in place and aimed at the now blushing detective. Turning her attention toward the bed, she reached for the chart and met a confused stare with a wide smile. "Doctor Isles, it's a pleasure to see you again although I would much prefer it be under more favorable circumstances, say… dinner at Mistral." She didn't miss Jane's frown and crossed arms before continuing. "I'm Dr. Katherine Pearce, your Orthopedic Surgeon. We met briefly at the fundraiser you sponsored for the Children's Museum. You were simply magnificent and the sole reason the event was so successful in my opinion. We were talking when you received a call…" Eyes darted again toward Jane before returning fully engaged. "And I had to step away… one of the many regrets in life when we work such demanding jobs." Kate flashed a dazzling smile before making a few notations. "Our Chief, Dr. Lillemoe was airlifted out under special circumstances to Sloan-Kettering so I'm afraid you are stuck with me. I know that you have been under for the most part so I would like to go over a few details of your surgery as well as my thoughts on how your recovery will proceed. Although," Brows furrowed, she turned and crossed into Jane's space, gently pushing her jaw to the side. "This was not here the last time we were together. If you follow me back to my office, I can stitch that for you; no scar. Guaranteed." A crooked grin accompanied the promise. _These two are so easy. Blind… but easy._

Maura scowled at the familiar liberties her surgeon was taking with her detective, a nurse's earlier comments playing silently and making much more sense. _Probably has her sights set on her like every other pretty one._ Clearing her throat, attention returned, lids weighted by the drugs on board, words a coarse whisper. "Doctor Pearce, if you don't mind, I would like to go over the specifics of my surgery now…" A sculpted brow rose as eyes narrowed slightly. "And I would rather someone in Plastics _attend_ to Jane even though it is a superficial cut."

Coughing to cover up the laugh that threatened at the sour look displayed clearly across Maura's face, Jane sidestepped and raked long fingers tenderly through increasingly matted hair. Amusement was evident as she leaned forward and dropped a brief kiss at the corner of supple lips. Tugging gently at the strands in her grasp, "We probably need to braid this thing before it gets out of control." Jane wasn't sure why she felt the need to stake such an intimate claim in front of the accomplished and beautiful surgeon but she decided to go with her gut. Standing fully, eyes never left hazel green. "I'll go and brief Frost and Korsak while you get the run down. Don't go anywhere, okay? I'll be right back." With a smirk and a wink, long legs carried the detective toward the door before turning one last time, taking in the satisfied look on Dr. Pearce's face and the slight blush coloring Maura's cheeks. "Doctors." With a saucy smile, she was gone.

Silence permeated the room, two sets of eyes on the now closed door before a grin spread across glossy lips. "My, my Doctor Isles. You sure do have your hands full with that one." Turning toward the bed, Katherine laughed out loud at the cold silent glare. "Oh come on… you don't see it? That woman is smitten." Smirking slightly a sculpted brow arched. "But we'll play it your way if that's what you want since you've missed most of the fun." Grey eyes poured over the chart once again before settling on glassy hazel green, long slow blinks a clear indicator that the morphine had finally caught up and was winning the battle between slumber and wakefulness. "Here I was going to go into great detail of the genius of my work but it seems…" Perching lightly on the edge of the bed, the surgeon's voice lowered. "My timing has failed me once again when it comes to you." With a small smile, slender fingers settled over a cool hand as she studied Maura's weak attempts to fight the sedation. _These two _SO _deserve each other. Hard headed. _"Get some sleep, Doctor Isles. I can fill you in later. Just have Jane call me; she has my number." She couldn't resist and the less than subtle grunt of displeasure was her reward as Katherine stood to leave.

* * *

Bracing lanky body against the wall as the hospital door swished shut behind her; all bravado evacuated the premises in a hurry. Jane tried to take deep breaths, heart hammering. "I just practically kissed Maura…what the fuck was I thinking? _Fuuuuck!_" Long fingers scraped painfully against her scalp as the detective tried to make sense of things. She wanted to… that wasn't in question. Hell, she had wanted to for a long time if she were being honest but she had fought so hard to… keep what they had but there was something about the way Katherine looked at Maura that made Jane go all _territorial... _even though she knew the surgeon was just pushing her buttons; a kick in the pants. Maura's shooting had caused an undeniable shift in the dynamic... the need to touch and connect was unbearable at times… the desire for more just beyond reach. Sure, she had kissed her friend many times since the surgery but the doctor had been unconscious and it just felt natural and right… Jane couldn't seem to get enough. Now? It needed to stop. _Get a grip, dammit! _"Yeah. New rule; stop kissing your best friend." Dark eyes rolled as the detective's head fell forward with a shake. "Another new rule. Stop talking to yourself like an idiot, you putz." Squaring strong shoulders, the detective tucked the rest of her thoughts away, business at hand as she strode toward the tiny waiting room at the end of the hall.

Both Frost and Korsak stood as Jane entered, each looking anxious and wired. Glancing around, Jane confirmed it was empty, the outdated television mounted in the corner turned perpetually to CNN. "Hey, sorry about earlier… I just needed to get Maura settled." Noting the nods of agreement, she smiled and slumped into the nearest chair while her companions did the same. Leaning forward, they formed a perfect triangle, skipping any preamble. "The word from Paddy is that the bastards responsible for the attack on headquarters are out looking to make their mark by putting hits on a few prominent players." Watching recognition flitter across both of her partners' faces, she continued. "Yeah. Maura and I are on the list. Doyle wanted to make sure I would keep her safe until he can… _remove _the threat." Thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of her nose before clear eyes darted among her friends. "So far, I've been able to skate along the thread of right and wrong as defined by the law. I don't want either of you to be pulled down for what I'm trying to do… because if it comes down to it, I'll do what it takes."

Blue eyes rolled as Korsak snorted. "Jane, that's much appreciated but unnecessary. We're in this… well, I know I am." Chuckling at Frost's indignant expression, the senior detective turned serious again, leaning into his team addressing his former partner, voice lowered. "Maura is one of our own. What do you need from us to make this happen?"

Scrubbing scarred hands over her face before scraping them through her hair, Jane sighed tiredly and checked her watch. "Vince, check with your contacts in Charlestown… Organized Crime and the Drug Unit. We need to know the word on the street… how it's supposed to go down." Glancing toward Barry, still in his dock worker getup, she noticed the dark circles matched her own, knowing from experience it was partly due to worry on her behalf. "I think we should call it a night. You guys get some sleep and get back here first thing in the morning. We'll get a plan together once we have more intel." Catching Doctor Pearce at the nurse's station through the glass doors to the unit, Jane stood, glancing back and forth. "I should um, check on Maura."

Frost wanted to smirk, wanted to give his partner hell but couldn't based on the look of unmasked worry. "Yeah, you go Jane. Be with the Doc. Sure you don't want me to hang out here a little longer and watch the door?"

Smiling wanly, "You sure? If you could give me a couple of hours…" It was so hard to admit but the stakes were too high. "I really need some sleep or I'm not going to be any good to any of us." Smirking again, "Tell your girl I'm sorry." Crossing through the sliding doors, the cold whoosh sealed off the outside world as Jane stood silently behind Maura's doctor, waiting for a conversation to end before she could get some answers. Finally, she reached out and placed a tentative hand on the surgeon's shoulder to get attention. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt but… how, how is Maura doing?"

Blue grey eyes sparkled, "Aside from the fact that she's in love with you?" Off of Jane's scowl, "Fine." Slender fingers wiggled in the air between them. "Be that way. She seems to be recovering on track. Beautifully, I might add."

"Of course you would." Dark eyes rolled, hiding a small smile. "Anyone ever told you you're a meddling pain in the ass?"

Feigning shock, the surgeon's hand found its way to the small of the detective's back, pushing her toward the medical examiner's room. "No one. Oh my. _You_ are my first." Batting long eyelashes, she stopped Jane short before entering, switching seamlessly into doctor mode. "Seriously, her stats look good but I think that little side trip to the ER took a lot out of her and if I may be so bold, you look like hell as well." Laughing lightly at shocked brown eyes, Kate clarified by tapping a finger gently below the cut on a prominent cheekbone. "You both need to rest, Jane. In Maura's case, it is crucial for her to remain quiet and stabilized, at least for the next few days. We immobilized her left side to make sure there wasn't a chance to compromise the internal repairs as well as the external stitching. Infection at this point is a game changer." It wasn't her intention to frighten the other woman but it appeared in widened brown eyes. "No, no. She is okay right now. I'm just asking that you keep those heroic things you do that land you in the ER to a minimum for the next two to four days." Smiling sympathetically, she added, "For both of your sakes." Pushing the door open, she practically shoved the other woman inside, voice lowering as the door swung to a quiet close behind them. Both sets of eyes took in the doctor's slumbering form before Kate spoke up in a whisper. "I'm not sure what is going on _behind the scenes _but I'm fairly certain that it's above my pay grade." Turning toward Jane, manicured brows furrowed in worry, "Keep her safe… keep _yourself _safe and I will do whatever I can to help."

Fatigue slowed reaction times and Kate was already at the door before Jane could respond. "I… I will, thanks." Words spoken to an empty room save the sleeping woman in the hospital bed. A deep frown creased dark brows as a pink tongue worried the split in her lip like a kid that can't help but explore the cavity left behind by a newly lost tooth. Slouching into the hard side chair, the detective tried to remember the logistics of a comfortable sleeping position.

_I hate these fucking chairs. _Scraping it as close as she could get to the bed, a new course of action was employed. The long fingers of her left tangled with their mates as her right hand draped easily across a blanket clad knee. Head landing on the mattress next to their grasp, she was able to study the serene look on Maura's face. It was hands down better than the pinched look from the night before. Settling slightly, Jane smiled, drifting into slumber.

* * *

It was hours later when the high pitched whine of one of the machines pierced the detective's foggy slumber. Jane felt like her head was full of cotton and her body full of lead, voices muffled in a bubble, one she recognized. "I don't like it. Let's keep a close watch. Run another CBC stat… I want to see what we've got before we overreact. I'll be staying on an extra shift so page me when you have the results. Let's hang Cefuroxime in addition to the Cefazolin in intervals. Knock this thing out before it gets started."

"Yes doctor." It was murmured but the seriousness resonated within Jane's subconscious as heavy lids struggled open.

Lips smacking dryly, "Whah..." Rising to a seated position, brown eyes blinked tiredly to focus with a sting, noticing someone leaving the room before her gaze fell on Katherine Pearce. Shooting to her feet, the lean detective swayed slightly, placing a hand on the bed for balance. "What's wrong?" Instantly awake, words were cracked and charred as dark eyes raked over Maura's still form not finding anything out of the ordinary before returning to clear grey. "Doctor… Kate?"

Placing a placating hand on a tanned forearm, "Shhhh. Jane, calm down. Everything is fine." Trying to catch darting eyes, the doctor continued. "We've charted a slight elevation in Maura's temperature which…" The surgeon was startled when the detective broke away abruptly.

Completely out of her depth without her best friend to translate, Jane was left to her own devices. "Infection… Infection is…" It was almost as if she could hear Maura's patient lecture in her head as words found voice. "Increased temperature indicates possible… _probable_ infection." The detective began to pace like a caged lion in the faint early morning glow, combing hands through her hair repeatedly as she tried to reign in her fear. Scared eyes finally landed on sympathetic grey as long arms wrapped around her torso in a quasi-embrace. "You… you said infection is a game changer. What did you mean?" The words were small and quiet. Taking a step closer, "She… she's going to be okay, right?"

The desperate timber of the detective's voice was heart breaking. Closing skilled fingers around a clenched hand, Pearce's voice remained a steady whisper, gaze steady. "Jane. Calm down." Waiting until wild eyes focused with a scowl, "The change is very small. I just want to cover all the bases. I've ordered a second, stronger antibiotic and we will continue to watch her but Jane, you really need to get some substantial rest. I can clear an on call room for you." Off of the immediate frown, "Why are you so stubborn?"

Without answer, Jane moved and scraped the waiting chair closer to the bed and took her place at Maura's side, fingers meshing together. "I won't leave her."

"Yes, I can see that. Suit yourself but if you collapse from exhaustion, the door will be wide open for me to make my move." The tired chuff of laughter was enough. "Seriously, try to get some sleep and I'll be back in an hour to check on Maura. The nurses have been asked to page me if there is any change; good or bad so don't worry so much."

**So there it is. PLEASE. Pretty please with sugar on top (which actually sounds kind of gross)… Ok. PLEASE check in with me and let me know your thoughts. Good and bad. I've got the next chapter pretty much written since this came from a long stream of 10,000 words. Love you guys and thanks so much! **

**I'm tired and may have missed a few things. I'll re-read when I can. **


	6. And I Cannot Get You Out

**A/N: Thank you all SO SO much for the reviews! They really keep me motivated to keep going with all that is going on. I love knowing who is reading and you are all so kind to check in. Thank you! Thank you! Hope you like this installment. Loves! **

_Gasping for breath after taking the stairs two at a time in suddenly too high Jimmy Choo sandals, Maura skidded to a halt and blinked at what was left of the lobby. Glass pellets littered the floor and covered the two bodies lying motionless in pools of blood. The destruction was staggering and for a moment the medical examiner was too stunned to remember her primary mission. _

"_Just shoot him! Come on, take the shot!" Jane's scared words pushed Maura into motion once again, pulse thumping wildly. Without a thought, the doctor pushed through the ruined front doors and blinked against the bright sunlight, eyes searching for the source of the desperate plea before settling on determined brown. Everything seemed to stop at the sight of Jane pulling the gun down and pressing it into her abdomen, intentions clear. "JANE… NO!"_

Too late, too late, too late. _The explosion was deafening, the slug piercing light blue cotton fabric and exiting Mareno's back in a gruesome spray of blood and tissue that sent both hostage and taker to the pavement. Unaware that she had even moved, Maura found herself kneeling, hands pressing and immediately stained red, thoughts pleading and direct. "Jane, stay with me. Please, you have to stay with me." She didn't care that words were spoken around sobs, the terror of a life without Jane in it was taking the very air she breathed. "Jane, dammit! You will not leave me, do you hear me? You will not leave me to explain to your mother the details… I won't tell Frankie… This isn't the way it ends. I need you, Jane. Please!" Voice escalating, she pounded against a quiet chest. "NO! I do not… I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS!" Pounding with as much force as she could manage, she couldn't get a still heart to beat._

"_Doctor Isles. Maura… don't." Korsak was pulling her away; away from the one person she needed unequivocally. Struggling against the strong hold, the doctor's cry mingled with her tears. "NO!"_

Startled awake, Maura gasped for air, the nightmare still fresh in her mind and too real and too fresh to separate reality from dream state. _Jane. _"Mmmm. Noooo." The simple act of trying to sit up sent agonizing pain radiating down her left side until it spread throughout her body, a hiss of breath whistling through clenched teeth with a whimper. Heavy lids slid shut at the gentle press of lips to her forehead.

"Maur? Hey, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here." The all too familiar rasp was soothing but the medical examiner couldn't seem to stop the trembling that had set in. "Shit, you're shaking. Are you cold?" There was an element of panic that was new as the blanket from the foot of the bed was dragged up higher.

Hazel green blinked open to find close warm brown with a frown. "Jane?" A cool hand came up to reverently skim over sculpted features, gaze not missing the deep, dark circles or the glassy bloodshot eyes. "You… you're... here and… you're not… you didn't shoot yourself."

Confused, Jane continued to brush her fingers through Maura's hair, frowning at the off the wall question. "What? Um… no, I… I didn't shoot myself?" Eyes darted to the monitor that registered a normal temperature, the exhale of relief disturbing honeyed curls. "It must've been a dream sweetie. I'm right here with you."

Eyes fluttering shut, Maura took a few calming breaths, expelling the horrors of the nightmare and replacing them with the facts before her clear gaze focused again on the detective who was for some reason, smiling like a fool. "You haven't been sleeping." It wasn't a question but an accusation.

The unexpected assault caught Jane off guard, eyes darting away and back. "I… a few hours here and there." She could read in the doctor's raised eyebrow that her friend didn't believe a word. "I mean… I get some… _got_ some sleep. I'm okay." Turning the tables, "You should just be worrying about getting better, Maur. I'm tough." The Rizzoli grin was fooling no one.

Silence. Maura knew Jane couldn't stand when a reply was not forthcoming so she waited; eyes darting toward the window, gaging the time to be midmorning based on the shadows. Luckily, the doctor didn't have to wait long.

Jane stood back, frowning and pacing. "You… you had a fever and Kate told me that an infection would be a game changer and I remembered you telling me one time that an increased temperature indicates infection so I just…" Scarred hands pulled through curls in frustration as the roaming detective returned to the bed defeated. "I couldn't sleep. I needed to watch you… and make sure you were okay." Supremely embarrassed, "I know that sounds dumb."

Closing her eyes, Maura took a moment. 'Dumb' wasn't the word that came to mind although the reference of 'Kate' left the doctor feeling somewhat possessive, scowl flitting across passive features. Reaching forward, a small smile curled when Jane's fingers immediately threaded and tangled together with her own. _God, this woman. _Maura knew she would never convince her stubborn friend to go home for sleep because if roles were reversed, she would never leave. There had to be a compromise.

"I dreamt that…" It was still hard to say. "When I came through the doors… you pulled Mareno's gun down and…" Tears fell unencumbered, voice choked, "You shot him by shooting through… by shooting yourself and I…" The sobs were unexpected but it was almost like it was real again and Maura couldn't stop the sorrow and the numbing loss she felt within the nightmare.

Jane was stunned by the outpouring of emotion, leaning in to hug without hurting. "Maura, it's okay. I'm here. I didn't do it." Caressing every inch of available skin, the detective did her best to console.

Pulling away, the doctor's glare was intense… almost as if she knew that was Jane's exact plan before things went off track. Voice tired and hoarse, a small hand patted the mattress, "Come up here with me and lie down. You need to rest and I… I need you close to me, Jane."

Pacing again, eloquent hands entered into the equation flailing about animating disbelief. "What? No. Are you crazy? You… I could hurt you. No." On her circuit back toward the bed, Jane was met with a determined hazel green stare and knew she was doomed; not that she wouldn't put up a good fight but it seemed she was apparently incapable of denying Maura Isles anything. Arms crossed defiantly across her chest.

Maura recognized the signs and pulled out all the stops. "Please, Jane. You will sleep better in a bed and I won't feel so guilty about you looking like you haven't slept in over a week, like a vagabond. Remember, hallucinations begin around day three." The last bit was spontaneous and the medical examiner couldn't have been more proud as she recognized the signs of surrender.

Chewing on a lower lip, dark eyes assessed the situation. With a left side injury, Maura was pretty much pressed up against that side of the bed close to the monitors leaving a good swatch of uninhabited mattress on the right. Lips quirked, "I think there was an insult in there somewhere; I'm just too tired to get it."

Plan B: Go with science. Nonplussed, "I've observed that you always sleep on your left side and rarely move once you've achieved REM unless…" She didn't want to mention the nights she had to coax Jane down from the nightmares of Hoyt. "You really don't stray and I…" Voice lower, "I would just like you near if you don't mind." A small smile broke, "But I do ask that you remove those dreadful boots."

Leaning down and unzipping both _dreadful_ boots, Jane stood in sock feet, eyes locked with hazel green. Peeling her button down off and tossing it into a nearby chair, gun, badge and phone followed, set close by on the rolling tray. Gingerly crawling up onto the mattress the lanky detective settled in on the very edge not knowing what to do with her arms, crossing and uncrossing, trying to find a comfortable position.

The lure of oblivion unavoidable, Maura tugged at a sinewy bicep, pulling Jane closer and lacing fingers together. "Dooon't fidget. Sleeeep, now."

Settling further into the mattress with a smile, a lone finger brushed a wisp of hair away from the medical examiner's forehead, whispered words falling naturally. "You're so bossy."

"Shhhhh."

Dark brow arched, "Did you just…"

"Yesss. Shoosh. Sleep, Jane. Pleeease." Jane smiled at the hint of a whine, the slight squeeze of their joined hands sealing the request.

It was crystal clear in that moment; she would do anything within her power for this woman and would move hell and high water to keep her safe.

* * *

"No. NO, Korsak!" Even though the words were a half whisper, the emphasis was broadcast loud and clear. Huddled close to the door and as far away from the sleeping doctor as possible without leaving the room, silent glares ignited the space between. Hands flailing, Jane paced. "No, I won't… we need to find a better way. She was shot or don't you remember? I mean… _fuck_! We can't take her out of here…"

"Janie, I understand how you feel." At the intense glare, large hands flew up as a shield. "If there were any other way, we'd do it but word is the hit will happen here in the hospital… they already have people on the inside for cryin' out loud. There's no way to vet everyone in time with shift changes and the number of people that come and go. You have to look at this from a tactical point of view." Voice softening, "We can't risk the other people on this floor as collateral damage when we can remove the target all together."

"The target? Did you _really_ just refer to Maura as 'the target?' Standing to full height, hands on hips, dark eyes blazed with unguarded fury.

Vincent Korsak had learned over the years how to read women; three marriages and years as this woman's partner left him acutely aware of what was really going on. Only one thing got Jane Rizzoli this riled up and it was Maura Isles, or more specifically, the doctor's well-being. Exhaling patiently, a silver tinged head shook. "Jane. You know what I mean and you know I'm with you on this. But if I'm not mistaken, you are also on that list and I think I'm pretty safe in saying you wouldn't leave her here if I thought splitting you up put you both in a more secure position. The facts are that the ball is already in motion and I'm not certain we can keep you both safe under the current circumstances. There are too many variables not to mention all these civilians that would be in the line of fire. We have a duty…" Unsaid words trailed into silence.

"Vince." The tired name caused both detectives to tense, eyes on Maura who was slowly lifting the head of the hospital bed, face pale. "Would you mind giving us a moment alone?"

Wide shoulders shrugging, the seasoned detective shot his former partner a sympathetic glance before shutting the door on the way out.

Turning, Jane strode toward the bed, leery of what was about to be said, arms crossed to telegraph her position.

Exhausted beyond belief, Maura had caught most of the conversation, enough to give her information as to their current situation. Now for the hard part: "Jane." Fingers reached forward in an unspoken request.

Dark curls shook, jaw clenched in resistance. "No. You just can't… I can't… just… I can't do this." Contact would certainly soften steely resolve and the detective needed to stand strong. Still, she fidgeted relentlessly.

Disappointed, a small hand fell listlessly to the mattress, watching the lithe detective pace and thrum. Sometimes the medical examiner was in awe at how well she knew the other woman, how far she had come in interpreting the wild mannerisms and hair trigger temper. "I know you are frightened."

Anger flared, born out of fear. "Frightened? No. You know what, Maura? I'm not _frightened_…" Long fingers balled into fists and released repeatedly until a fiery gaze returned toward the bed. "I'm absolutely fucking _terrified_ of something happening to you." A scarred hand gestured at Maura as a raspy timbre lowered. "Anything _else_ happening to you. I mean…Why aren't you scared? We're talking about taking you out of the hospital, moving you to some remote location where it will be just the two of us and you were shot three days…" Time was a little confusing. "Two…three. Shit. You were _shot _which is the whole point!"

Maura took a deep breath, her mind already made up; the task now to convince her stubborn and wildly protective friend. "I…" A cough stole her words momentarily, "I won't put these people around us at risk, Jane." Catching a defiant glare, the doctor's smile softened. "It is bad enough that I am for the most part a…" Brows furrowed, "Lame duck? Is that it?" Jane's body language confirmed the phrase. "I would ask you to at least leave and find a better defensive location but I know you won't desert me. How do you think that makes me feel? Jane, these people are coming for us according to Detective Korsak and they are willing to bring the fight into this hospital… a place full of innocent people that don't deserve to witness the evil we encounter on a daily basis." Lids slid closed as the horrors of headquarters played out in ugly Technicolor. Searching deep brown again, the doctor begged. "Please come here. I can't do this without you."

Heart collapsing, Jane settled on the edge of the bed, left hand twining in a slack grip while right found the unkempt hair at the doctor's temple, combing through in a soothing motion. There were so many conflicting emotions; the detective didn't know where to start. "Will you please just think this through for me? I don't know the first thing about taking care of you. I'm a detective for god's sake; not a doctor and before you even say it, you are a _dead people _doctor, Maur."

Slender fingers curled within their grasp, while a knowing and patient smile graced delicate features. "Jane." Quietly waiting for beloved warm brown eyes, "I would think by now that you would know that you are the only one I trust so completely to even attempt this… to keep me safe." Smiling ruefully, "Together we can manage it. I'll help you with the medical aspects of my care... We are basically at the stage of renewal and pain management while preventing infection. Truly, I need to rest and… well; I'm not getting a lot of that here anyway." A throaty chuckle was the doctor's reward. Frowning, Maura sighed. "We will need someone to prescribe and outfit us with the necessary supplies; medications, dressings and the like." Hazel green eyes narrowed, white teeth pulling a lower lip, "I suppose you could call Dr. Pearce. She was rather overt in her attraction to you. While it's understandable, it is highly unprofessional and inappropriate."

_Understandable? _Jane couldn't resist. Jealous Maura was adorable and incredibly sexy. "Why? She's _your_ surgeon, not mine." Chuckling at the sour glare, a lanky frame unfolded to stand, the detective scrolling through her contacts where she had saved Kate's number, turning the screen so it was visible.

Quickly reading the caption, "Maura's Crazy-ass Doctor," the medical examiner's cheeks flushed, color deepening as warm lips skated across her forehead.

"Besides, she's not my type. And I already _have_ a doctor." Jane's husky voice produced a shiver that was hard to miss, their gaze locking before gravity returned, "Are you absolutely sure about this? Before I make any calls, I need to pull the guys in here and hammer out some details."

Briefly, Maura wondered how much longer they would continue to ignore this _thing_, the tangible current that seemed to arc and flare between them at times to where breathing seemed to be a voluntary function. Slowly blinking and inhaling a cleansing breath, "Yes, I'm certain. I want to do this. I don't have much of a choice given the circumstances."

Frowning, Jane nodded and waived Korsak and Frost into the room, the atmosphere suddenly turning thick. "Maura has decided she wants to go ahead with the plan and I'll back her on it but we need to make this air tight." Brown eyes found those of her current partner's. "Frost, we'll need a way to communicate… something off the grid, sewn up." A last minute thought, "I still want access to BPD's database if you can swing it untraceable… all the files. I'll leave my cell with you guys… Doyle said he'd let me know when the situation was handled but we can't chance being traced." Turning a determined gaze to clear blue, "Korsak, we'll need a place to stay that isn't related to BPD, me or Maura… a car and supplies; clothes, food, you know the drill." Dark curls shook, "I guess we could go cash only and check in somewhere and hunker down... I don't know, though. After the media coverage on this thing, somewhere private would definitely be better." Long fingers combed through knotted tresses, sweeping them into a messy ponytail with the tie at her wrist. "Maura'll be hard to hide in a public scenario; her picture's all over the place in a tri-state radius after what went down. Fucking media vultures."

"Jane." A large hand squeezed a tense shoulder. "I've got an idea. I'll handle the safe house and supplies, don't you worry about that." Gaze flickering in Maura's direction, "You two should probably figure out the medical side of this. Come on Frost, we've got a lot to get done in a short amount of time." Looking over his shoulder, "Give me three, four hours tops, Janie."

Faced with a shutting door, the detective returned to the bed, seated lightly on the edge of the mattress, gaze dark. "I still don't like it, Maura. You really think we can do this… that you will be okay? Because I can't…"

Maura hesitated only briefly before answering in the affirmative. "Y-yes. Of course."

Brown eyes rolled with a huff. "Wow. That was terrible even for you. It's okay; don't risk hives just to make me feel better… although the gesture is appreciated." Unclipping the iPhone, "I guess it's time to make a call."

The medical examiner frowned slightly before nodding. Their entire plan hinged on the cooperation of her surgeon and for some reason, Maura found that fact irritating. Unfounded? Yes. An unreasonable reaction to a person she barely knew? Absolutely. Still, there was something supremely unsettling about the way the woman had so easily interacted with Jane, touching her… _the_ detective in such a familiar way. Evolved enough to acknowledge feelings of jealousy, the question became where exactly to file them. Lately, it seemed like she and her best friend were moving toward something more; something more intimate and committed but neither could brave a change in the status quo, the risk of failure so great. For Maura, she worried that her social ineptitude had led her to misread the clues; steering her down a path she wanted to be true rather than what the facts were actually presenting. And yet, there were those intense shared moments… when Maura just _knew _in her gut if such a thing were possible that Jane was right there with her.

"Hey. Earth to Doctor Smartypants? Where did you go? Do you need more pain meds? Are you okay?" Sarcasm the obvious go to way to mask concern.

The drugs were definitely taking their toll. Hazel green eyes rolling, Maura gave tired permission, hand patting the tanned one on her knee. "No. Go ahead and call her. Doctor Pearce's cooperation is paramount to us pulling this off successfully." Teeth gritting to restrain the growl, "Just… will you please wake me up when she gets here? I can't seem to stay awake any longer and," A sculpted brow arched with a smile, even as lids slid closed on a long exhale, words much quieter. "I need to make certain she isn't… untoward with you. I…"

Sentence unfinished, long steady breaths told Jane from experience that the doctor was already asleep. Unable to resist, she dropped a kiss on a slack forehead before moving toward the edge of the room and punching in Katherine's number. _Wow. I can't even follow my own rules. _"It's Jane. I need to talk to you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Doctor Katherine Pearce breezed through the door to find the lights low and the lean, gorgeous detective perched on the edge of the hospital bed keeping watch over a sleeping Maura Isles, their fingers intertwined. The surgeon grinned, so many quips aching to break free… stymied as brown eyes snapped up and a quick finger crossed pursed lips. Well groomed brows crinkled in confusion as Jane quickly crossed the space between, look intense as long fingers curled around the doctor's bicep pulling her wordlessly closer to the door.

Voice barely a whisper, brown eyes met startled grey. "I'm sorry, it's… she just got to sleep and I really think she needs to rest more than she's letting on… which sounds pretty lame and obvious at this point. _Oh no. Woman with the gunshot wound needs to sleep._" Head shaking, a dexterous hand released its grasp to scrub across tired features; strong jaw clenched as the detective readied herself; eyes locking with the doctor's. "This is really important, Kate. I asked you here because I think we can trust you and right now, we are kind of at a loss in that department. The thing is…" Teeth pulled mercilessly at a bottom lip as a brown gaze leveled. "I'm sure you have figured out that there is more going on than what we've been able to disclose." A faint whimper from the opposite side of the room drew the detective's immediate attention, brows furrowed as she peered over a cotton clad shoulder. Reassured by the steady rise and fall of the blankets, eyes caught blue grey again. "I can't tell you everything but suffice it to say that Maura and I are in danger." Encouraged by rapt attention, "And the people posing the threat are more than willing to bring the fight into the hospital." A scarred hand flew up at the surgeon's sharp intake of breath. "Don't worry, we aren't going to let that happen which is why…" A long exhale was the only sign of Jane's protest to the plan, "We are going to take Maura out of here and move her somewhere safe."

"_What!?" _Katherine could not believe what she was hearing. The blonde's ponytail shook in disbelief as long legs began to pace, hands on slender hips covered by dark blue scrubs. "No. That… that really is not advisable at this point, Jane. No. Can't you beef up security or do something to keep these people out?" A gentle hand landed on a tanned forearm, a silent plea.

The detective smiled at the common naivety of those not indoctrinated into her world; almost proud at her job's role in perpetuating that feeling of safety and justice, however misguided and uninformed. People deserved to live a life without the fear of living and breathing monsters; without knowing the depths of human depravity. Smiling wanly, all she could manage was, "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Kate."

"Jane?" Maura felt groggy as her vision swam into focus on the two women by the door, not missing the surgeon's hand on Jane's arm. Brows crinkled as a result trying to jump start her brain to catch up.

At the sound of her name, the detective immediately moved and found her perch on the edge of the doctor's bed, long fingers brushing through matted curls. "Hey. I'm sorry. I was hoping you could get at least half an hour's rest before I woke you." Coarse fingertips ghosted across soft skin before they found their cooler counterparts atop knotty sheets, twisting and twining together. "I thought that I would brief Doctor Pearce before bringing you in for the heavy lifting."

Maura's brows scrunched in an adorable way as an addled mind tried to work properly. "I don't think I'm in any shape to do any lifting." Long lashes fluttered open and closed… open again as glassy blown hazel found concerned brown with a crooked smile before settling on incredulous grey eyes. "Do you understand our position and plan?"

Grey eyes narrowing, Katherine had hoped to find a rational ally in the fellow doctor. "Are you actually considering this? You know that leaving the hospital at this stage of your recovery is inadvisable and reckless. Yes… your surgery was a success and you've done remarkably well so far but the window is still open for complications… we've already had an instance of elevated temperature and I just think to leave the hospital at this point… the odds are not in your favor."

As out of it as she felt, Maura did not miss the stiffening of Jane's posture at the surgeon's pronouncement. Squeezing the hand in her grasp, hazel green eyes flashed. "Yes. I am more than aware of the consequences." Voice weaker than willed, "It is my intent to leave this hospital under Detective Rizzoli's care. As soon as possible actually… but we will need your help to carry out our _ill-advised_ plan." Falling back into the mattress, lids fluttered under the weight of drugs and the surge of effort. "Jane? Please explain as much… as you can… before we depart. Doctor Pearce?" Watery eyes settled on blue grey with purpose. "I'm sure… that you are aware that... Jane has my power of attorney…" Dark brows shot up into the detective's hairline, finally understanding why Kate called for her by name in the waiting room the night Maura was brought in. "She… _we_ will need the necessary medications and the…" Lids fluttered closed and the gap was so great, both of the other women thought that medical examiner had fallen asleep before a tiny voice proved them wrong. "We will need supplies for wound care as well… all for at least five to seven days. Please…"

Finally certain that Maura was asleep once again; Jane untangled from a strong hold and stood, her focus on the lone surgeon, closing the gap. Now it was Jane who felt the dull pull of exhaustion. Dragging a hand across her face, she nodded toward the door and kept her voice low. "Look, Kate. I don't want to do this anymore than you do and I wouldn't involve you if we had any other way out but the people that are after us… they won't hesitate to shoot up this floor and anyone who gets in their way. That includes you by the way… and the nurses and the kids coming to visit mommy and daddy. Everyone is fair game." Jane's head dropped all the way back, searching the ceiling tiles for convincing words. "The idea of taking her out of here and something bad happening to her… that scares me shitless." A tired gaze found the surgeon's again. "Maura won't budge on this and she's right." Deep brown eyes rolled at the phrase. _As if she's ever wrong. _"We can't endanger these people." A smirk flickered. "And as much of a pain in my ass that you've become, I would hate to see you hurt." Stepping a bit closer, "I can't do this without your help. Please. I have to keep her safe… _and _alive until this blows over… emphasis on the ALIVE part."

* * *

Korsak had decided that it would be best for them to make the break under the cloak of nightfall which afforded Jane and Maura a few more hours of sleep and planning before the scramble. Reluctant at first, Katherine Pearce had become a strong ally, quietly signing off on a supply of medications, dressings and other necessities that they would need to stay off the grid for at least seven days; even writing out specific instructions for Jane to follow. Vince was in charge of procuring transport and lodging and Frost was all over their high tech, untraceable communication. Gnawing a lower lip and pacing back and forth at the foot of Maura's bed, long fingers rubbed habitually against raised crescents, thoughts turning over and over.

"Jaaane." Breathless and barely audible.

A tired smile split the detective's face. It felt like ions since they had last spoken; the reality being just a few hours. Some Jane had spent sleeping next to her friend… stretched out along the tiny swatch of space available, but the majority had been focused on pouring over and memorizing the care giving instructions prescribed by Maura's surgeon. Perching lightly on the edge of the mattress, fingers twined together as the detective watched a hazel green gaze focus. Chuckling lightly, "Have you finally been able to diagnose my hideous disease Doctor Isles? Please don't spare me any of the gory details." The immediate scowl was an acceptable compromise and Jane had to resist the persistent urge to press her lips to the doctor's forehead. Withholding intimate contact was an exercise in physical restraint for the detective now that Maura was more and more conscious but it was so hard and at times felt virtually impossible.

Maura wasted no time on formalities, hooded eyes glancing toward the dusky skyline beyond the blinds before returning to the palpable tension that practically rolled off of the detective in waves. After much protest on her part, the medical examiner had succumbed to Doctor Pearce's recommendation for complete sedation during the entirety of transport and perhaps a small window beyond based on the fact the no one knew exactly how long they would be driving; an added layer of security and anonymity. Practiced fingers squeezed against their vice like hold, "Jane." She waited until their eyes met. "We don't have much time until I am sure we will be on the move but I just wanted to tell you thank yymew…" A swift hand stilled her lips.

"You don't have to say anything." Something mysterious flickered across the detective's face as she pondered just how far she would be willing to go for this woman. Shaking it off, a wide grin flashed followed by a shrug. "You have my back; I have yours. That's how we roll." Smirking slightly, "Besides, you probably shouldn't thank me until you see the place Korsak has us stashed."

Hazel green narrowed and Maura briefly considered licking the offending hand and would have if the action weren't so utterly unsanitary and the door hadn't suddenly opened to reveal the arrival of Vince Korsak and Barry Frost, both carrying stuffed to the gills duffel bags.

"Hey! I heard that, Janie." Using the best aggrieved tone possible, "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Frost's brows shot up as his gaze locked with Jane's, smile cocky. "You want to take this one partner or shall I? I mean we are thinking about the same thing right? Last winter in that…" Nose crinkled at the memory as white teeth flashed. "The Staglioni case? Our 'observation post'? That tiny little fishing shack that didn't have any insulation and a busted heater… Man, I thought I was going to freeze my balls off. Oh. Um, sorry Doctor Isles."

Picking up with the story, a mischievous wink was aimed in Maura's direction as joined fingers tickled within their loose grasp, a rich and raspy voice becoming animated. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… And the only food we had was a case of assorted peanut butter crackers and two jumbo sized bags of chips. I was so hungry, I thought about offing Frost in his sleep and eating him. _BUT. L_et's not forget what we had to wash all that down with…"

_Lime green Kool-aid. _The partners' voices deadpanned at the same time but it was Barry's turn; handsome face contorted by a look of disgust. "I mean… who even drinks that shii… stuff? Is that a white people thing or what?" The threesome all shared a laugh even if it was at the senior officer's expense. When Jane caught Maura's hardly disguised look of horror, she couldn't contain the raucous guffaw, earning an epic pout.

It was Katherine Pearce's arrival that sobered the group immediately, Jane moving a little closer to Maura while placing their joined hands across her lap, thumb tracing gentle circles. The detective swallowed hard as she listened to Kate once again discuss the manner and dosage for sedation as well as the antibiotics and pain medications that were included in the kit Vince had already loaded in the car along with the pilfered electronic gadgets that would keep the lines of communication open. Hearing her name, dark eyes snapped up to find blue grey under a perfectly arched brow.

"Jane? Were you listening to a word I just said?"

Warm brown eyes flickered between the medical examiner's gaze and that of the surgeon's with a bit of guilt. "Um. No?"

A blonde ponytail shook in exasperation. "I was explaining that I would be back within the hour to get Maura situated and then she's in your hands." Doctor Pearce watched as long fingers combed nervously through wild curls and placed a comforting hand on the detective's forearm. "You have my instructions and all the supplies you will need. If there are any signs of infection; irritation around the sutures, any oozing or an increase in temperature, I will need you to bring her back in ASAP. Otherwise, rest and relaxation… that's the only advice I have left to give." Smiling gently, the surgeon turned attention to the patient, "I'll be back soon, Doctor Isles." A skilled hand patted Maura's shoulder before Kate left.

Once the room was cleared, Korsak wasted no time, crossing until he was standing before his former partner. Dropping the heavy duffel, "So, Jane. We, um, went by your places and grabbed some things; clothes, toiletries, that kind of stuff."

While Maura looked delighted at the prospect of finally being able to trade in the hideous hospital gown for real clothes, Jane wasn't so happy, face scrunched in a frown. "Eeeww. You went through my stuff?"

Korsak smirked knowingly. "No, of course not… I packed for Doctor Isles." Bushy brows waggled while Vince waited a beat. "I had Frankie get yours." Blue eyes narrowed, "He did say something about being scarred for life though."

Brown eyes rolled as a long arm shoved against a broad shoulder. "That's enough of that old man." Squeezing delicate fingers, Jane's attention returned to Maura, voice becoming gentler. "How're you holding up? You think you're ready for a road trip?"

The doctor smiled wearily, "I…I am." Glancing toward the men, "Would you two mind giving us a moment so Jane can help me change into something a little more appropriate for travel?"

Jane didn't miss Frost's canary smile as he closed the door behind him. Crouching to unzip the bag that she recognized as her friend's, lids slammed shut as a vow was sent upward to the heavens to kill Vincent Korsak. Taking a deep breath and cursing the flush that was surely visible in heated cheeks, long fingers sifted through a layer of silky, expensive undergarments to find a pair of yoga pants. The problem was going to be the sling that immobilized Maura's left arm tightly across her abdomen. Pulling her own bag over, Jane found an oversized long sleeved and worn Patriots t-shirt that might do the job. _I can do this. Get your shit together Rizzoli. This is it. _The one thought stole the moisture from the detective's mouth.

"Is there something wrong?" Maura stared curiously at the squatting detective as she lifted the head of the hospital bed, a multitude of emotions flashing across olive features unreadable before dark curls shook in the negative.

Stretching to full height, Jane smiled; armor back in place. "Nah. Just making sure I picked something that will match." Winking, the garments were presented for the doctor's approval. Pants easily slipped over dangling legs and co-operating hips, long arms circling a narrow waist. Eagerly breathing in even the three day old scent of her best friend, the detective mistook the sharp gasp as one of pain, jumping immediately away. "God, Maura. Did I hurt you? Shit! I told you this was a terrible idea."

Genius mind stymied by the meds which also seemed to affect a normally disciplined filter, Maura searched frantically for the right words. "NO! No, you didn't hurt me. I…" She could still feel the burn of Jane's fingertips skimming along the outside of her thighs and it wasn't helping the process of finding a plausible deflection, hazel green eyes dropping. "I… I suppose that… I have missed your hugs." Maura cursed her body's betrayal as the slow blush spread across slightly freckled skin and the medical examiner suddenly wished that time travel weren't an impossibility.

Releasing a held breath, Jane's lips quirked slightly as she reached out, tipping a reluctant chin up so she could catch the doctor's eyes as she initiated a slow and careful embrace. Lids sliding closed, the detective reveled in the feeling, smiling as a small hand snaked around and fisted determinedly in the loose fabric of her rumpled oxford. Words were soft and gravelly but laced with promise. "You know you are going to be alright don't you? I won't let anything else happen to you, I swear it, Maur. On my life. We can do this." Pulling back slightly, scarred hands cupped Maura's face, the intensity of their gaze and unspoken words scorching.

"I had an unexpected case come in so I need to… Oh." Grinding to a halt, sneakers squeaked loudly against the tile as blonde hair swished and a manicured brow arched. Katherine Pearce could barely contain the smile in her voice. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your moment but I have a patient coming through the ER and will need to administer the sedative now." Watching annoyance change immediately to panic on the detective's face somehow dampened the joy the surgeon felt from teasing the oblivious couple. Standing next to the bed, nimble fingers readied the syringe and applied the tourniquet just below the medical examiner's bicep. "Are you ready Doctor Isles? This dosage should keep you resting for the next one and a half… two hours. Anything beyond that window and you may feel some discomfort; moderate pain from travel… just your body's way of bitching at you for leaving this comfy bed and my stellar bedside manner." Smile genuine, she watched the lanky detective talking quietly at the door with Detectives Korsak and Frost. Giving it one last shot, unsure that she would ever see the two again, a cool hand rested on Maura's shoulder as she found guarded hazel green. "You are in good hands. I have no doubt that Jane will take excellent care of you. She loves you very much, you know."

_Fuck, this is happening. FUCK. This. Is. Happening. _Jane smoothed her damp palms across wrinkled slacks after she updated her partners that the plan was in motion, sending them both off to make things happen. Returning to the bed, the detective couldn't miss the close contact between Kate and Maura. Frowning, she perched on the edge taking the doctor's hand possessively. "What did I miss?"

Kate winked in a _wouldn't you like to know _way before continuing. "I was just about to make the injection."

The weight of what was about to happen settled heavily on the medical examiner's chest as her eyes nervously found warm brown. "Jane. You will… you will stay with me?"

Going against all of the new rules, again, Jane leaned forward leaving a gentle kiss on a crinkled forehead. "I'm here. I won't leave you," she whispered. Pulling away she found teary eyes before nodding toward Kate. "Do it."

**I really hope you liked. Again, sorry for the delay. Let me know your thoughts if you have a sec. You guys are awesome!**


	7. Everything Has Changed

**A/N: Wow. I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry. I have had so much of what I'm about to post written for so long but I've debated on whether or not to post at all. A recent health issue has thrown me off my game but I credit CharlieTheCAG with encouraging me to go ahead and throw out what I've written just to keep the story moving forward. This is raw and (I cringe) not really edited all that much to my usual read throughs for grammatical errors and such. I'm sorry for that… I tend to write off the cuff in long prose i.e. word vomit and then go back and break up into chapters, cut the fat, etc., so what is to follow are three long chapters. I'm hoping the last, while not finishing where the story was going in my mind, will offer a little closure as it stands.**

**THANK YOU! I probably should've led with that because the interaction with you guys, your kindness has meant the world and it's been a fantastic ride for me. I appreciate each and every one of you so SO much. The only reason I'm posting is because you all have been so AMAZING in your feedback, follows, PMs, that I am so humbled and thankful. Hearing from all of you has made writing such a fun experience and worthwhile. I will miss it for sure as I go away for a while. So thank you for those that have joined me on this journey and the others I've written. Love to you all from the bottom of my heart and the best for the future! **

**As always, I would love to hear from you if you have the time.**

"Holy shit!" Jane hissed under her breath again and again as she parked in front of the lit up lake house, glancing toward the doctor in the passenger seat to make sure she was still asleep. They had been driving a little over an hour and a half thanks to traffic for the Sox/Cards game being played at home, following instructions Korsak had pre-programmed into the GPS. Boots crunched against the crushed gravel drive as the detective fished out the burn phone Frost had given her with pre-programmed numbers. Hitting speed dial one, she waited.

"Janie?" The detective could feel Korsak's relief over the tinny speaker. "You and the doc got there safe? No tails?"

Jane couldn't help the smile at her mentor's concern. "Um, yeah, we're fine but _daaammn, _Korsak. How did you even swing this place? It's amazing! Puts that fishing shack to shame and I wouldn't mind you letting Frost know."

The chuckling across the line was broken a bit by static, "Oh. Uh, Melody helped me out. When the Yoga studio fell through she got hooked up with this real estate guru and well… as you know, she can sell the shit out of anything 'cause she's full of it herself. She works in high end rentals right now… catering to the rich and discrete. Let's just say she owed me one."

Letting her former partner off the hook, Jane smiled. "Thanks, Korsak. It's perfect. I know Maura will love it… _when_ she comes around. I gotta go. I want to unload everything before she wakes up." The detective could practically feel the unasked questions. "She's okay. So far so good I think. Thanks again, Vince. Call in around 10a, yeah?" Confirming the scheduled check time, Jane grabbed every bag she could possibly carry before striding up onto the porch, finding the key hidden underneath a pot of mums as directed.

Shoving the door open, the gasp was uncontrollable. The house was built on an open floor plan and Jane could see straight through a living area to the modernized kitchen and beyond; the entirety of the back wall was glass which offered a superb view of Lake Massabesic during daylight hours no doubt. The huge television mounted above the open hearth fireplace was another draw as the lanky detective found her way to the master suite. Dropping her burden with a thud, dark eyes took in the king sized bed and the sliding glass door to the right leading onto the deck, noting the double doors to the left that had to be the bathroom. Throwing the covers back on the bed, eager strides pushed through French doors, left hand groping for the switch. Flipping the lights on, Jane couldn't believe her eyes at the opulence. What she could only identify as imported Italian tile graced every surface… from the sunken, _gigantic _tub to the ridiculous walk in shower. Even Maura's bathroom looked small in comparison… not that she would ever say so. _Maura._

Stowing the last of their bags in the house, Jane took a moment to crouch by the opened passenger door, brows creasing. Maura looked so peaceful… so still that it unnerved the detective. Two fingers reached out to shakily find a steady and healthy pulse with a laugh. "Oh thank god I didn't kill you. Come on, let's get you to bed, sleepy head." Carefully draping a slack arm around her neck, Jane's hands slid underneath the doctor's back and knees, lifting with her legs, easily carrying the unconscious woman up the front steps and into the great room before depositing her gently on the left side of the large bed. Blowing a strand of hair away, Jane stood hands on hips and watched the sleeping woman for a few minutes. "Okay, now you're just being a creeper." Glancing from the double doors of the bathroom and back to Maura, teeth worried a lower lip. "Hey, Maur. You awake?" It was barely more than a whisper. "Hey. Psssst! Maura, Jo Friday ate your shoes… the ones that look like a hideously expensive snake had to die for them." Deciding to take a chance, she grabbed a duffel and dashed to the shower for a hasty rinse.

Standing naked under the multiple shower heads, Jane thought she might have possibly died and gone to heaven. Stretching fully under the pulsing hot spray, the lean detective groaned as muscle pulled against bone, knots elongating and unraveling. "Oooohhh. My. Goooodddd." Dark curls parted in soppy rivulets as the detective's head dropped forward allowing the water to pound against the tense cords of her neck. Reaching for the shampoo sample, Jane popped the cap and sniffed before working it into her hair. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to linger and enjoy; she needed to get back and check on Maura and Detective Jane Rizzoli was a master of the quickie shower… shaving included.

Now standing wrapped in a plush, huge towel, Jane stomped and cursed. She had grabbed the wrong bag, obvious by syringes and rolls of gauze and tape spilling out. Peaking around the door, a worried gaze landed on the still sleeping medical examiner with a sigh. Gingerly stepping into the room on tiptoes, the detective spotted her bag close to the bed and carefully unzipped it before pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Peering back toward the bed, the towel dropped and soft cotton slid up long tanned legs to hang loosely on narrow hips.

Maura lingered in that hazy fog before waking fully. Heavy lids blinked open but the weight was too much to bear, sliding slowly closed again with a quiet groan. A monumental effort forced eyes open again, hazel green struggling for focus in the soft light of an unfamiliar bedroom. Head lolling to the right, wobbly gaze settled on a partially naked form. Brows scrunched in confusion; lean, subtle musculature… olive skin, firm breasts. One word pushed out hoarse and weak. "Jane?"

"Holy _mother_ of…" Stumbling, one arm came up to cross an exposed chest as the other searched blindly for the discarded towel on the floor. Wide brown eyes leveled on the medical examiner who appeared to be deep in slumber once again, brow smooth, a contented sigh escaping slightly parted lips. Not wasting time, Jane shrugged into the black tank, hands landing on hips, lips pursed. Glancing at the clock on the night stand, irrational fear began to settle in the detective's gut. She had honestly expected Maura to wake by now… the window of sedation provided by Katherine Pearce had come and gone by at least fifteen minutes. While Jane knew that shouldn't be cause for alarm, the gnawing dread couldn't be stopped any more than the passage of time. If anything happened to Maura… _That's enough! Snap out of it and focus!_

Retrieving the bag of supplies from the bathroom, Jane sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, pulling out Kate's schedule for her friend's meds. Lids slid closed over tired eyes. It was time for antibiotics. _Ooookay. Here we go. _Drawing the correct dosage as practiced; the syringe was inserted into the IV port taped securely to porcelain skin in the crook of the doctor's elbow. Plunger deployed, a deep breath was released. Snapping the needle off into the orange cap and tossing the used instrument into the nearby wastebasket, Jane tried to relax, rolling shoulders and studying slack features. "God, Maur… you're gonna be okay… I promise." Barely audible, just saying the words lent strength and resilience, a smile slowly blooming as the long legged detective stood with renewed purpose, putting away their supplies and opening files.

* * *

The next time hazel green blinked open, brows furrowed in confusion at the light show dancing on the ceiling; white and silver ribbons swooped and swerved in constant fluid motion. _Water. _A right hand came up to scrub some of the sluggishness away as memories of the previous few days slowly fell back into place. The safe house must be near water, Maura mused, happy to have some deductive reasoning that had been lost in the haze of medication back. She desperately wanted to feel like herself again and less like a victim. Eyes closed, deep breathing exercises commenced until a nagging pain became too much to bear. Hissing in and holding, the doctor's head rolled slowly to the right to find Jane close, asleep atop the comforter on her side. Reading glasses were askew amidst various papers and a closed laptop, arm outstretched with long fingers splayed protectively across the doctor's hip. The opportunity to study her friend so unencumbered was rare, trained eyes taking in every detail, frowning at the prominent dark circles beneath closed lids and the sharpened features indicating lost weight. Deciding that pain management could wait, Maura gently nestled her fingers with those at her waist. Without a doubt, Maura loved this woman and it was times like these… times that bore witness to Jane's unequivocal focus and devotion that scared the medical examiner most of all. How was she supposed to compare… to measure up? Emotionally stunted and socially inept… Maura knew with a heart wrenching burn that she could never be enough for such an open and demonstrative person, a woman that lived life at full tilt while she herself sat back and carefully observed before making informed and calculated decisions.

Jane awoke with a gasp, bolting upright, glasses tumbling onto the bed. "Whah? What happened?" Disoriented, brown eyes blinked and darted side to side finally landing on Maura. "_God_, are you okay? Are you… are you in pain? Can I get you anything? I…" The detective's scarred right hand immediately covered the doctor's forehead, "Do you have a fever?" A worried gaze finally landed on joined hands when cool fingers squeezed, a shy smile forming. "Sorry. I'm just… I'm a little nervous. But you're awake and I didn't kill you so that has to be a good start, yeah?"

Maura chuckled at the characteristic humor. "Indeed, that is a good start. I would appreciate some acetaminophen and some water and then will you please help me wash my hair and get cleaned up? I would possibly kill for a shower."

Carefully helping the doctor sit up, Jane sniffed playfully. "Yeah, you are beginning to smell a little ripe." A swift pinch was delivered in retribution. "Ow! Really? For someone who puts so much stock in honesty and can't even tell a lie, you sure can't take it."

The medical examiner frowned as she gingerly swung slender legs over the side, toes curling automatically into the plush rug covering rich hardwoods before finding an amused stare. "You may have a point. I… I can smell myself and it is not an entirely pleasant sensation." Taking the offered pills and swallowing the ice cold water gratefully, she sighed in contentment.

Jane smiled at the obvious pleasure evident on her friends face, taking in the empty sleeve of her Pats shirt; a definite reminder of an immobilized left arm and logistical considerations. Chewing thoughtfully on a well-worn thumbnail, the detective worked out how to fulfill the request before the setup hit with a snap of long fingers. "Okay. Wait here a sec. I think I got this."

Hazel green eyes narrowed when the lanky detective returned through the double doors on the left side of the room with plush towels and designer shampoo in hand only to exit the bedroom. It had never been in her nature not to question, even if there were a hint of a whine present. "Jane? Where are you going? Isn't _that _the ensuite bathroom?" The doctor only huffed at the indelicate yell for patience before the long legged detective stalked back into the room. A careful right hand pushed off against the mattress, early morning balance a bit of an issue as Maura's stance teetered.

"Whoa! What did I just say about patience?" Jane grumbled as sure hands settled into the dip of a narrow waist, ignoring the sudden jolt of heat at the feel of small hands gripping tightly against the smooth skin of exposed forearms.

"Jane. I have to walk at some point. I need to work on my stamina and it is standard protocol for post-op patients to start mobility trials at this point in the recovery process. Just…" The amount of energy consumed by the simple act of standing was a bit shocking, words becoming a little breathless, fingers curled around a tight bicep as the doctor moved around to stand alongside. "Just please stay close to me. Where are we going?"

Disapproval flitted across sculpted features before settling into to a frown, a free hand fidgeting above warm skin. "Um. The kitchen. Are you sure about this?"

The grip tightened slightly as the detective was met with a blinding grin, "I know you won't let me fall, Jane."

_Oh, god. This woman. _Slowly they moved through the doorway and cautiously navigated the open space, around the island and toward the deep undermount sink where a towel was rolled up at the edge as a makeshift pillow. Nodding toward the counter, Jane's words were a bit hesitant. "I thought you could lie down up here and that way we could get your hair washed without…" A tapered finger ghosted over the cotton covering a bandaged shoulder, raspy voice lowering slightly. "Without getting this wet." The resulting smile was wide and full of wonder.

No one, not one person in the entirety of her life had ever shown Maura such consistent care and obvious consideration. Capturing Jane's hand, a soft thumb soothed over raised, gnarled flesh while perfect brows knitted together in worry. "I… that is _so _very thoughtful but I'm afraid…" Hesitant to ruin the effort, "With my current limitations, I don't believe I am capable of getting up onto…" The doctor's speech trailed off at the roll of brown eyes. "What?" There was a temporary moment of confusion as Jane ducked under Maura's good arm, draping it securely across strong shoulders, followed by concern. "You can't possibly think that you can lift me up there, Jane? I weigh too much and you could hurt your back and…" The medical examiner squealed as legs were swept easily off the floor and her face smushed against heated olive skin, the detective's throaty chuckle vibrating between them. Inhaling deeply, Maura didn't ever want to leave; deciding that it was one of her favorite scents before leaning away to find a warm gaze.

"Yeah, you really weigh a ton, Maur. You've just _got _to go on a diet." A wide grin spread, emphasizing the falsehoods before Jane recognized the close proximity of pouty lips, swallowing hard. "How exactly do you think you got from the car to the bed last night, Doctor Isles?" Cool fingers playing idly through the soft, dark hair at her nape, spurred action. Taking a step closer to the counter, the detective gingerly deposited the suddenly silent doctor, long arms remaining supportive until Maura was eased into a horizontal position. Plumping the towel, a dexterous hand quickly dismantled a loose braid before cutting on the tap and adjusting the temperature. "Is this okay?" _Breathe dammit! _Even with unkempt hair and a slightly washed out pallor, Maura was breathtakingly beautiful, golden green eyes shining up at her from the mere prospect of clean hair. Using the spray nozzle as distraction, "You know, when I wasn't feeling too great, Ma would always wash my hair in the sink 'cause it had this spray thing. She said it was like being at the beauty shop. _Jaaane. It's like gettin' a professional shampoo job at the beauty parlor._" Mimicking Angela's voice flawlessly, Jane directed the steady flow into loose locks; a tentative hand working the water through until she was certain every strand was wet. "Are you okay down there?"

There was a look of pure nirvana displayed across slack features and closed eyes which opened to a slit, the barely there nod all the response afforded at this point. Smiling, Jane grabbed the shampoo and squirted some out, lathering it between scarred palms before working it into honey blonde tresses, fingers massaging the scalp before moving outward.

"Oh _god_, Jane… that's… ohmmmmmmm. You… Oh! _Wowww_. That's _ama_zing." Maura couldn't help it… Going with dirty hair for more than three days, that filter from before was still compromised. "Mmm, yeah. Right there, _ooohhhh._" Currently, strong fingertips were kneading against tight knots at the base of the doctor's skull through the rinse cycle, "_God,_ Jane… right there… that feels _so good_."

Unnerved by the unabashed moans and a mind that couldn't seem to quit imagining those words under different circumstances; a stray squirt landed directly in the detective's face. "Shit!" Quickly shrugging a shoulder to catch the excess water, Jane was hoping Maura didn't catch her slip, eyes finally landing on quivering tight lips. A reluctant smile tugged upward, "Okay. You know what? Fine. You got me, Maur. Happy now? I'm not exactly a professional hair washer-er." Hoping to recover the fumble, hands never stopped applying expensive conditioner before the final rinse. Helping the doctor into a seated position on the countertop, Jane moved between parted thighs. Gently toweling golden strands dry, dark eyes studied well known features with a frown, drawing conclusions from the light sheen of perspiration present and the pinched brow. Words were hoarse and conciliatory, "Hey. I'm going to make us something to eat but you need to rest." Taking in the spectacular view of the lake, stubborn resistance was circumvented with a compromise. "How about you set up camp out here on the sofa over there? The view is amazing and you can keep me company while I cook? Read. Relax. I'm sure we get ESPN…" Jane made a face, "Probably even the History Channel and all those other geeky things you make me watch."

Fatigued and frustrated by the amount of energy the slightest activity required, Maura nodded her consent, eyes taking in the open space for the first time, voice coarse from exhaustion, "Jane… this place is truly amazing." Discerning eyes scanned the great room noting the immaculate décor and expensive amenities, taking in the full glass front with a spectacular panoramic view and state of the art appliances in the open kitchen… clearly an upscale lake house. Absentmindedly draping a good arm around her friend's shoulders, manicured brows knitted in confusion. "How? Where are we?"

Feigning a mock wound, the detective couldn't hide her grin. "Wow. It kind of hurts that you don't think I could pull off such fine accommodations." Gently lowering the doctor to a standing position, long arms held firm as she caught an upturned and open gaze. "Korsak arranged it through his ex, Melody. She's into high-end rentals now… well, after the yoga studio bit the dust. We are at one of her places on Lake Massabesic."

Enjoying the feel of the warm embrace, the doctor rested her forehead against inviting tanned skin, smiling a little as strong hands snaked around to rest in the small of her back. "Did you know that 'Massabesic' is a Native American word meaning 'place of much water' and 'near the great brook'? Also, because it is a source of drinking water for nearby Manchester, swimming and water skiing are not allowed?" Maura could practically feel the smirk forming and imagined brown eyes had rolled at the information as well.

"Well, gee. That is _extremely _interesting and relevant. Thank you so much for sharing, Doctor Random Facts." Moving away slightly, Jane's arm remained securely around a narrow waist as she guided them toward the couch. "What else you got?" She grinned into narrowed hazel green.

A manicured brow arched, "Since you asked so nicely, _De_tective Sarcasm, legends claim that the famous New Hampshire chief Passaconaway was killed on the lake when a canoe transporting him was struck by lightning, disintegrating both he and the canoe instantly." Settling against the multitude of throw pillows and fidgeting before finding a comfortable position, Maura frowned. "Although, I do not subscribe to the theory of spontaneous combustion… certainly electrocution and perhaps the canoe itself caught on fire from the strike but I don't think it would…" Unknowingly rubbing across the shoulder bandage, tired eyes took in her detective's stance; hands on hips and eyes sparkling with affection. "I'm sure you find all of that to be superfluous information as well."

The urge… the _need_ to touch was again too overwhelming to deny, a long finger tracing the doctor's nose before dropping away, voice full of awe. "Are you kidding me? I love that you know all of that stuff. You are amazing, Maura. I'm sure I don't say that enough." And there it was again; a slight flicker of emotion followed by an intense gaze that made Jane's knees go weak with longing. "Maur…" One word. Thick and low. The ringing of the detective's phone on the kitchen island stole the moment, Jane cursing internally and glancing at the Timex on her wrist to confirm it was indeed ten a.m. and time for the check in with Korsak and Frost. The detective couldn't miss the silent plea to continue and again cursed the monumentally bad timing with a wince. "I have to get that." Nodding toward the kitchen, "It's the guys checking in. We, um, set it up last night… while you were out of it."

Snatching the offending cell phone off the granite, it took every bit of self-restraint that Jane had not to growl. "Korsak. Hey. You got anything new for us?"

Maura melted further into the cushions, half listening to the one sided conversation, heart hammering at what had just transpired. Lids slid closed as she replayed the way Jane had looked at her longingly, a distinct warmth suffusing her entire body with hope even as the need for sleep tugged insistently at the edges. Desperate to fight it off, the medical examiner fumbled with the television remote and scrolled through the menu before settling on Sports Center with a sigh. She could tell by the increased raspy volume and the definitive footfalls that there must not be anything new worth reporting.

Sure hands grabbed ingredients from the well-stocked Sub Zero and tossed them on the island before pulling a large stock pot off the hanging wrack and placing it atop the flame on the stove. "I'm sorry. I'm just… frustrated. There has to be something…" Glancing toward the living area, "Yeah, she's doing okay, I think. It's almost time for her pain meds so I'm trying to throw together some soup." A tinny voice droned on as the detective added chicken broth and the fresh cheese tortellini she had discovered to the mix, a pinch of salt and pepper for good measure, dark brow creasing. "I do cook, you know. Just don't tell Ma. She'll be all _Jaaaanie, if you can cook, you can get a man._" Smiling at her former partner's laughter, the pantry was searched for the can of San Marzano diced tomatoes she had seen earlier. Deftly dumping them along with rinsed cannellini beans into the now simmering pot, Jane grew serious again. "Vince. I don't like being on the fringe like this with Maura hurt. We need to figure this one out in a hurry… If Doyle can't take care of business…" She listened as Korsak went through their efforts again, snapping a few sprigs of basil off the planter of herbs by the sliding glass doors before returning to the kitchen. Running a sharp knife through the leaves, they joined a hefty splash of Balsamic vinegar in the detective's creation. "I know, Vince. I know you guys are doing all you can and I really appreciate it. Just… keep me posted and stay safe, alright?"

Ending the call, Jane braced against the counter, head in hands. Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to keep it together. Of course, to expect too much to have happened overnight was foolish. _Get a grip, Jane. _Pushing off and into an upright position, she rolled her neck and shoulders with a crack. Bowls were easily located through the glass front cabinets, silverware in the perfect spot next to the stainless dishwasher. Tearing off a piece of the fresh bakery bread on the counter, the detective couldn't contain the moan. _Ciabatta._

Filling a bowl, Jane dunked a hunk of the scrumptious bread into the steaming soup and grabbed a bottle of water, cautiously walking toward the sofa lest she spill a drop on the expensive… well, everything. "Hey…" Words caught at the sight of the peacefully sleeping doctor. _God, she is so beautiful. _Suddenly struck by overwhelming emotion, long legs quietly folded and the detective perched on the edge of the glass coffee table, bowl and water placed to the side as dark eyes were afforded the luxury of unimpeded observation.

For the most part, Maura appeared to be sleeping without a care in the world and certainly no outward signs that a bullet had pierced her shoulder some days ago. That last thought forced an immediate frown as careful fingers played with an errant curl, tucking it back into place as a scared hand remained briefly before falling away. The deep shadows beneath long lashes seemed to have lessened and a little color pinked lightly freckled cheeks… signs of recovery. Looking heavenward, Jane sent up a quick prayer of thanks before leaning forward, stopping to take in serene features before closing the short distance and leaving a lingering kiss at the corner of soft lips. The resulting whimper startled the detective, jerking away to find glassy hazel eyes.

Panic. Immediate and paralyzing panic raced along every nerve ending Jane possessed; a strong fight or flight response invoked. "Maura, I'm sorry… God, I don't… I don't know what I was thinking… _Shit! _I just… you… almost losing you has…" _Flight it is. _The lanky brunette could feel the heat prickling up her chest and onto her face as she made to stand; stopped by a gentle hold on her wrist.

"Dooon't."

Jane had done the unthinkable and crossed the imaginary line and now everything would surely go to hell. _Fuck! _Scrubbing a free hand over her face, "I know you don't want it… I shouldn't have… I just… I can fix this." Whispered words were full of sorrow and regret. "Please just… _please _don't hate me." Jane would accept whatever her friend decided. She could go back to the person she was before a chance meeting in the precinct café years ago that put the wheels of their friendship into motion; married to the job and living off of stale coffee and the station's vending machine… missing family dinners and holidays with made up, flimsy excuses. Without Maura, it didn't really matter anyway. It might be better for the both of them in the long run; the detective's track record in relationships wasn't exactly stellar.

"MMmmm." Maura had awakened to Jane's lips on her skin, so close, the warm tufts of breath felt so real. Glassy eyes blinked open to find a terrified brown gaze, sounds garbled as a sleep and pain addled brain struggled to catch up. When it did, Maura smiled and flexed the fingers that had captured the floundering detective. "Jane? Wh-why are you…?" _Please don't hate me. _The words pierced the doctor's awareness with a jolt and a gasp. "Why would you think that I…?" Vision clearing, brows furrowed as Maura studied the defeated posture of her best friend. _Oh. It was real. _"Oooh! N-No! That's not…" Smile turning a little shy at the prospect of what was about to be initiated, a freeness unfurled somewhere within a flushed chest, thoughts blurted and spilling over. "You-you missed!" Not quite as eloquent as the doctor had hoped.

Jane's head snapped up in confusion, guarded dark eyes awaiting explanation, jaw clenched; giving nothing more away and prepared to receive the worst. She was almost certain that she had stopped breathing; the pressure in burning lungs seemed affirmation enough as she stared into familiar hazel green.

Searching a wary gaze, cool fingers dragged upward over strained corded muscles before coming to rest at the detective's nape with a gentle tug. Pulling Jane in, Maura's heart thumped erratically; fear and exhilaration mixing into a heady cocktail. Licking suddenly dry lips, words were whispered within shared breaths. "You missed, Jane." Closing the distance, lips met with a smile waiting for the detective to respond and it didn't take long.

Jane's eyes remained open as her best friend closed the gap and kissed her firmly, groaning as Maura's lids slid shut. Scarred hands immediately tangled in slightly damp curls, applying pressure before her right moved to brace against the armrest of the sofa supporting most of the detective's weight. "God, Maura." Breathed into a deeper kiss, tongues met and the two fell into an easy rhythm; lost in each other and the new sensations and tastes, previously hidden feelings bubbling to the surface in a passionate tangle.

Maura couldn't wrap her over-active brain around the fact that _this _was finally happening. In fact, she couldn't think clearly about anything other than the feel of long fingers massaging her scalp and Jane's tongue in her mouth, taking and giving with equal abandon. The moan that forced its way out could not be stopped as warm lips trailed wetly across the doctor's jawline and down the exposed skin of her throat. "Mmmmgodddd, Jane. That's ssooo…_God_!" Squeaked as teeth scraped across an erratic pulse, Maura's free hand began to roam up and down soft cotton that covered the detective's back seeking more… needing more. Finally toying at the hem, deft fingers dipped underneath to find smooth skin with a groan, exploring the expanse of exposed tensed muscles greedily. _More. _

Months, possibly even years of denying and hiding intense feelings for her best friend seemed to manifest in a frenzied desire to have it all at once; Maura wanted to map every dip and nuance of olive skin, memorize each freckle and every scar. _God! _Another groan ripped its way free as the doctor considered one freckle in particular between firm breasts that had been a source of great distraction during many an autopsy, peeking seductively at the edge of V-necked collars before disappearing again out of spite. Mouth watering, she wanted to lick that spot immediately just to know if the taste would come close to a superior imagination. Forgetting sutures and shoulder sling along with the pulse of pain that seemed to be nipping at the edge of sanity, Maura attempted to employ her left hand to achieve her goal. The failed effort forced a hiss of breath through clenched teeth and an immediate halt to mutual exploration, lids pinched tight.

Jerking away in a haze for the second time, Jane sucked in ragged breaths as coal black eyes searched Maura's flushed face with concern and guilt. "Shit! I'm _so_ sorry. Are you okay? I'm sorry. I… I got carried away. _Dammit! _What… what can I do?" Alarmed was an understatement as the doctor remained silent, features taut. Hands hovered, afraid to touch, "Maur? I need you to give me a sign here… throw me a bone 'cause you are scaring the hell out of me."

For her part, Maura lay as still as possible while applying years of yoga training, regulating her breathing. Jane's fearful tone made her smile. _Always the protector. _Then the irony of the moment seemed almost humorous… actually funny once the doctor had a second to think about it. Amused hazel green opened to expected close and anxious warm brown with a smile and a small giggle. The resulting frown only made Maura laugh a little harder, sliding a now extricated hand up to cup the detective's jaw, thumb gently caressing. "I forgot about my injuries… I _really_ needed to touch you, Jane… with _both_ of my hands and I suppose I'm the one who got carried away as you put it. You do that to me." A slight pout darkened soft features, "We finally… it isn't fair that I can't touch you like I want to… because I _really _want to touch you and I've waited for so long."

Breathing again, it was Jane's turn to chuckle, leaning forward for a quick kiss to pursed lips, gravelly voice growing serious as she caught a hazel gaze with a small smile. "I've been waiting a long time too, Maura. We should probably take it easy and talk but right now," A quick glance to the watch on her wrist, "You need to eat so you can take your meds." _And I need a cold shower. _Anticipating protest, "It's nice out so why don't we eat on the deck and get some fresh air. The view is pretty amazing and since we're here…" Combing long fingers through addictive, fragrant loose curls, "We might as well take advantage. I'll go get everything ready and come back for you." Dark brows waggled as a deep voice husked, "Don't go anywhere, Doctor Isles. I'm not done with you yet." Jane couldn't resist one more long slow kiss before standing, crooked grin in place. "Wow. You're just… _wow_."

A free hand swatted the detective's butt as she walked away, a quick reminder that while she may be limited in range of motion, Maura was certainly not helpless.

* * *

"MMmm, Jane this is really delicious." Taking another bite of the light soup, lids slid closed in rapture. "I never realized how much I would miss real food… this is just... _so good_!" The doctor's smile was contagious. Lunch under the bright red umbrella continued much in the same way, consumed with typical banter, the occasional stolen kiss being the only new component to the norm, tangy balsamic vinegar and tart tomatoes melding nicely on tangled tongues.

With a grin, Jane watched Maura finish off the remains of a fudge sickle after taking the prescribed meds, leaning in to lick a falling drop from the doctor's chin. Tracing a path upward, "Mmmm. You taste even better with melted chocolate on your lips."

The medical examiner smirked and stole another kiss before pulling away with a slight frown, gaze never leaving a curious brown one. "Should we talk about this? I mean… I suppose we should. It's just that I… I'm not very good at this part." A delicate hand waived in the small space between the two as the doctor's eyes darted away, voice softening. "The very idea of losing you due to any particular shortcoming on my part is… _god_, it's terrifying." Watery hazel green lifted shyly.

"Hey, whoa. Slow down, sweetie." Catching Maura's hand between her own, Jane managed more confidence than she actually felt at the time, words steady and strong, hopefully enough for the both of them. "I really don't get it. You seriously underestimate yourself, Maur. You are the most generous and warm and caring person I know. _Anyone _would be lucky to get to be with you… whoever…_whom_ever?" The detective ignored the prickling of heat spreading across her neck and chest. Now was the time for complete and utter honesty; foolish pride be damned. Smiling she winked saucily at her companion. "Not to mention you are insanely, wildly, _unbelievably_ gorgeous. And did I mention _hot_?" At the small chuff of laughter, serious sentiment returned and Jane had to rub a sweaty palm across her thigh before continuing. "I… I really didn't expect to be saying this so soon and I hope it doesn't scare you but I… I know what I want from this so I guess it will be up to you." Warm lips ghosted across Maura's knuckles as the detective went all in, taking a deep breath. "I want to be with you. _Together _with you as in a 'No more Brock, Jorge, Grant, that creepy-assed guy with the spider arms that asked you out over a dead body... no more fix ups by my Ma and no more dating other people' kind of way. Just us. The two of us… I want to give this a try because…" Nerves wound into a normally raspy voice in the form of a tremor but brown eyes were fierce. "I love you, Maura. I do. I don't think I can remember a time when I didn't but if you don't… I… _What_? Why are you laughing?"

It was the heady, uncontrollable feeling of pure joy… a feeling so completely foreign but at the same time so familiar that left Maura in a fit of giggles, relief and love needing a release as tears flowed freely. Her right hand tangled in the soft curls at her best friend's nape, finally taking in the stricken look with a sudden awareness. "Oh no. God, Jane, I'm sorry." Frantically kissing a wrinkled forehead, both cheeks and closed eyelids, the doctor struggled to find words fitting of the elation she was experiencing, finally settling her gaze on dark brown. "I'm _so_ sorry. It's the endorphins. I can't… they are causing an inappropriate response and I don't mean to laugh…" Brows scrunched in thought, "It's just that I'm so happy and I know it may seem fast and sudden but… it's not, really; at least not for me. I love you too, Jane. I have… and I want to see where this can go," A wide grin blossomed, "I am just kind of overwhelmed… you really feel the same?" The question was finished with a kiss full of promise and passion, ending with both women breathless and content. Bolstered by the knowledge that feelings were reciprocated, Maura launched a cocky grin. "You do know that isn't the first time you told me that you love me though right?"

It was Jane's turn to flounder, wracking her brain for any such declaration; drunken or sober and she was coming up empty. Eyes narrowing, she carefully pulled Maura into her lap for easier access, arms locked low across the doctor's back. Detective Rizzoli was on the job as persistent lips trailed across smooth alabaster skin, landing on a skittering pulse with fervor. Alternating a light scrape of teeth with a soothing lick, Jane finally pulled back to examine darkened hazel with a wicked grin. "Why, Doctor Isles. Are you telling tales out of school?"

Maura's genius mind raced to make sense out of the question as manicured brows scrunched, right arm draped loosely across Jane's shoulders. "I've never really understood that saying, I must admit. I haven't been in school for quite some time but…" An amused glare squashed the rest of the lecture as hazel green narrowed playfully, deft fingers finding a strand of silky dark hair to twirl as features softened. "Do you remember a year or so ago when you had an adverse reaction to your medication following that altercation with a Castlegate gang member? The one that required eleven stitches to your upper left thigh? We ended up in an ambulance on the way to the ER for the second time in a twelve hour period and I was _so_ scared, Jane." Full into story telling mode, the doctor frowned at the painful memory, "I was… crouched beside you in a ridiculous evening gown holding your hand and when… when you regained consciousness, you whispered in my ear that you loved me. Twice." Maura's smile was beaming as she leaned in to join their lips, whispering against Jane's grin and blinking back tears. "I wanted so desperately to believe that it were true, that it wasn't the drugs that prompted your confession but I didn't dare hope." Teeth tugged at a pliable lower lip before releasing. Somehow the doctor's smile was even wider as she laid her head on the detective's shoulder and nuzzled into warm skin with a sigh. "Now, as cliché as it sounds, my dream has come true."

Long fingers stroked idly through soft curls as memory flashes bombarded Jane out of sequence; bright snapshots of the evening in question that had been suppressed and forgotten. Dropping a kiss on delicate skin, good became the focus. "I remember you were stunning in that dress; deep red, almost the color of your favorite wine and you looked out of this world, Maur." Arms tightening their hold, a bittersweet chuff escaped unbridled, head shaking with a smile. "I was so jealous even then… the thought of all the Rico Suave assholes and beautiful people that would be after you drove me crazy. I… I wanted to ask you to stay but I knew how hard you had worked; how important it was for you to see things through." Jane's hand stilled as more memories became clear, her body rigid. "When I woke up in the hospital, I couldn't remember anything and I didn't know that I had told you… Shit. Back then I probably would've run for the hills and never stopped after confessing my undying love." Pulling back so that she could see Maura's face, the detective's voice was low and sincere. "I'm sorry that I made you wait so long before I said it again. I love you, Maura Isles."

Grin turning into a loud, un-ladylike yawn, Maura's words were heavy with sleep and medication as she left a sloppy kiss on salty skin. "Hmmm. Ittsss… well worth iit… Donnyooouu think?"

Noticing the way heavy lids drooped, the detective stood, hands occupied with guiding the lethargic doctor to a nearby chaise lounge. Straddling the chair, Jane gently lowered her charge onto the cushion between outstretched legs, long arms reaching around in a loose embrace across a taut abdomen before slowly leaning back into a comfortable reclined position. It was amazing and natural and exciting and calming all at once; the warmth of the fall sun and the feeling of Maura so wholly in her arms. Jane wanted to giggle like a school girl but somehow managed to refrain.

"Is this alright? Are you comfortable? Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" Jane nuzzled loose strands aside to breathe in a smooth warm scent before leaving a slow wet kiss, tasting a hint of salt and fruity shampoo.

Melting into the embrace, Maura could barely connect the dots between thought and speech so she lazily settled for patting the hands holding her close with a hum of approval, face turned in toward tanned skin with a loopy grin and a sigh.

Certain that slumber had won the battle, a long reach managed to snag the plush throw slung over a nearby chair. Carefully draping it across their lower limbs, the final step was tucking it around her sleeping companion and placing the Glock G22 on the deck within reach. Snuggling back into the spongy cushions; arms flexed lightly around Maura before Jane allowed the fall breeze and bright sun to coax forth a much needed nap.


	8. Nothing Stays the Same

**A/N: I hope this chapter will make up for all the sappiness of the previous one. As always, thanks to you all! **

Jane startled awake some time later based on the low slope of the sun, senses immediately alive. Tightening her grip on the sleeping doctor, her left hand closed around the cool grip of her gun and raised it to rest loosely on the cushion. The detective couldn't help but breathe in the inviting scent rising from underneath the blanket and found it hard to believe that she herself had been able to nap so soundly and for so long. A mechanical chime sounded through the screen of the open glass door and strong shoulders relaxed. _Korsak. Or Frost. _As carefully as possible, Jane extricated herself from their tangle of arms and legs, lifting the head of the chair slightly to make it easier for Maura to stand if she woke up alone.

Entering the kitchen, long limbs were stretched to the fullest with a groan as the detective rounded the granite countertop to find a chat window already open on the laptop with a grinning Barry Frost staring back. "Looks like someone is adjusting to the life of luxury," he teased, brows waggling, voice bordering on baby talk. "Did you get a good nappy?" Not ready to concede, "Yeah, I heard all about your primo digs from the old man. Damn. I mean, why can't I be the one holed up in a secluded romantic location with the Doc?" Barry didn't miss the not so subtle glare and wasn't surprised in the least. "Alright, alright. I'm kidding, partner. I just wanted to bring you up to speed on things if you've got a sec, not that we have a whole lot of new intel." Jane grabbed a beer from the refrigerator as Barry flipped through some papers, "We got a text from Doyle on your phone."

The freshly swallowed beverage threatened a return on a snort, scarred hand wiping unceremoniously under the detective's nose. "Gee. How… _progressive_ of him. Who knew today's mobster was into texting? Frost, be sure to 'friend' him on Facebook for me and make sure we 'like' the same things." Waving a hand at the screen, the detective took another long, satisfying draw of the high end beer, lids sliding closed in a moment of silence. Laughing with her partner, Jane was a little surprised when she felt an arm snake tightly around her waist while a warm body pressed full length against her back, a soft kiss landing between sharp shoulder blades followed by a nuzzling nose and a hum. Eyes forward, she caught the complete look of mischief sparkling in caramel brown, if not pixelated eyes. Smirking into the tiny camera, a dark brow arched. "Give us a second here,_ Barry_." Snapping the laptop shut, a free hand laced with the fingers splayed across her stomach, pulling Maura around in front and reversing their positions, laughing at the wide-eyed, deer in the headlights look as their situation became clear. Placing a soft kiss on the doctor's forehead, "I'm okay with this but we'll only move forward if you are a hundred percent on board."

Stunned, Maura couldn't believe that she had just unknowingly exposed their fledgling relationship and was more than perplexed by her best friend's non-reaction. Jane was usually so guarded and adamant when it came to her private life and now it was as if they had exchanged roles; the detective taking on a calm, collected demeanor while the doctor was quickly unraveling. "Jane, he saw… Frost knows…or suspects. I'm sorry… I didn't realize… I'm so sorrrmph." A scarred hand stilled the tirade, hazel green eyes narrowing at the new but familiar silencing tactic.

Waiting for words to cease, Jane replaced fingers with her lips in a brief kiss, eyes finding the doctor's wary gaze with a grin while tucking a loose curl back into place. "It's okay. I love you, Maur, and I'm not ashamed… I don't care if our friends and family know. We can go at your pace though, I mean…" A hint of insecurity briefly seeped in, "…if you want to keep things under wraps." Brows scrunched, "But the cat is out of the bag with Frost and Korsak. You want me to threaten them into silence? 'Cause I know stuff."

Leaning into their embrace, Maura couldn't resist her favorite grin, forehead resting against the detective's chest. Breathing in comfort to steady a racing heart, shining hazel green eyes finally lifted to find their counterparts, composure restored. A roaming hand snuck under cotton to tease bare skin, a craving that never seemed to lessen. "I don't want to keep this a secret, Jane. I have no problem with everyone knowing that we are in a committed and loving relationship." The doctor smirked at the expected eye roll. "I just know that you would've preferred to have more control over the dissemination of this information among your family and friends." Short nails scraped hypnotically at the elastic edge of the detective's shorts. "I mean… I'm sure you would've liked to be able to pick the time and place for telling people… Frost and Korsak… Frankie… your parents. I'm sorry if…" This time it was supple lips that stole lost words. A much preferred method in the medical examiner's opinion.

Moving behind Maura, one arm slipped around and pulled their bodies flush while a left hand opened the laptop. The face of Detective Barry Frost practically emulated the definition of the word 'smug.' Dark brow raised, Jane propped her chin on the doctor's shoulder with a sinful grin. "Okay. So before we move on to the _superfluous_ information regarding our… hmm," Brows scrunched and lips pursed before determined eyes looked directly into the tiny camera, voice a sexy husk, "... I don't know… current life threatening situation, let's talk about the more important things. Frost?"

Giving his partner an equally sultry look, caramel brown eyes narrowed as lips plumped. "Yes Jane?"

Dropping a kiss on a toned shoulder, Jane continued with a hint of mischief laced into raspy words. "Help me out here, partner. Is it a bad sign when you tell a woman you love her and she laughs?"

"Oh _NO_ she di'n! Buuurrnn."

The sting of embarrassment was immediate, freckles becoming more and more prominent as the doctor tried to squirm out of their careful embrace, drowned out by the two detectives' laughter. "No, that's not the way it…" Gaze flickering to the screen, "Barry, I didn't mean to… I was experiencing increased levels of…" Maura was stunned into silence at the feel of Jane's lips on her cheek and the gentle squeeze at her waist.

"Maur, sweetie. I'm just messing with you." Dark eyes snapped toward the monitor, "Right Frost?"

Choking back laughter on a cough, "Oh. Yeah. Right, Rizzoli. And Doc? Congratulations. It's about time Jane got her head out of her ass… I mean following you around all puppy dog-like was just all kinds of embarrassing." Pulling a dreamy face, long lashes batted over light brown eyes and baritone became falsetto and hoarse, "Maur, you're my _beeestest_ friend. Let's have a sleepover and braid each other's hair." The impersonation ended with a wide toothy smile and clapped hands.

"Okay, _you_. That's enough of that. You said you have some intel for us? Something about a text?" The detective scowled at her virtual partner while long fingers slipped between the doctor's sling and stomach to trace tiny circles out of view.

Relaxing into the embrace, Maura grinned at the younger man. "Thank you, Barry. And for the record, we never have braided each other's hair." Looking over her shoulder thoughtfully, "Although I would really love to take Jane to my stylist." Attention shifting between partners, "You really would benefit from an Awapuhi ginger wrraapOooh. Right. Sorry." Hazel green eyes sheepishly returned to the screen. "Please continue."

A wide, genuine smile lit up Barry Frost's face at the affectionate display playing out on his Mac. _About damn time for the both of them. _"Yeah. Um." Clearing his throat and smoothing a non-existent wrinkle from a loosened silk tie, "Doctor Isles, I was just telling Jane that we received a text from youuur… er, from Doyle. It read '24hrs' so I'm thinking you will only have to suffer through seclusion with that one for another day or so." Glancing down at the timer ticking away in a separate window, Frost frowned. "I know the line is secure but we've probably been on long enough. Unless you two have anything to add, I'll be signing off. So… ten-thirty tomorrow morning?"

Not relinquishing her hold around a slender waist, "Yeah. Sounds good, Frost. We'll talk to you then." Snapping the laptop closed, Jane was caught off guard when Maura spun in her arms and captured her lips in a passionate tangle, the doctor's right hand winding through dark curls, pulling them closer together, demanding everything. "MMph. Maur… Oh _mphgoooddd._" Caught between breaths, the effect was dizzying and made it hard to think straight, scarred hands grasping at narrow hips pulling their bodies together with a grunt of want. When they both finally separated for air with a wet 'smack,' coal black eyes couldn't quite decipher the look in suddenly shy hazel. Foreheads together, "Wha-what was that all about? I mean… not that I'm complaining…at all… or _ever_."

Maura grinned timidly as she caught her breath with a shrug, "I woke up and I missed you."

Chuckling, long arms wrapped around in a tight embrace, chin settling atop mussed hair as the detective tried desperately to tamp down a racing heart. "Remind me to go away more often." The pinch of retribution was swift and exact. "Ow! _Shit_, Maur. I was kidding. You know I'm not going anywhere." Jane swallowed hard as cool fingers once again ghosted across the bare skin of her back, muscles twitching in their wake.

"Jane?" Breathed into tanned skin, Maura could feel the damp heat reflected back and gave in to the urge to run the tip of her nose back and forth across a prominent clavicle. A slow smile spread as the doctor leaned back to find hooded eyes. "I really need to shower. Will you help me?"

Dark brows crawled into the detective's hairline as a startled gaze widened before lids slid closed in an attempt at composure. _Words. Use them. Shit. _Immediate images of a naked and wet Maura Isles were not helpful. At all. Inhaling deeply, the doctor's intoxicating scent somehow managed to ground the struggling detective, finally able to meet inquisitive hazel green. "I… yes. Of course, I'll help you. I just think…" Arm wrapped securely around the medical examiner's waist, they made their way slowly toward the master bath. Flipping the light switch on, "I think you would do better with a bath… Kate said to keep your stiches dry and I need to change the bandage before its time for your meds." Jane didn't miss the sudden stiffening of near perfect posture and filed away the urge to tease about the obvious jealousy for later. At present, scarred and slightly trembling hands removed the baggy t-shirt then busied with the Velcro straps of the sling holding Maura's left arm securely in place. A long sigh escaped as the contraption fell away to reveal creamy skin and the bulky dressing; a stark reminder of life's tenuous nature, of how close Jane had come to losing the one person she held most dear.

Confused by the lack of movement, Maura turned around, surprised to find tears brimming in chocolate eyes. "Jane?" Before she could ask more, soft lips covered hers in a gentle and languid kiss while careful fingers plucked gingerly at the surgical tape barrier.

Moving away slowly, their gaze held in silence until Jane's focus reluctantly broke away to study the angry red fissure crisscrossed by thin black thread. Brows furrowing, a sculpted jaw clenched along with balled fists. "Maura…" Jane wished at that moment that she could bring Bobby Mareno back to life just to kill him with bare hands. Slowly and painfully. A thousand times over and it still wouldn't be enough.

The doctor recognized the signs of guilt flitting across stony features and reached out, expertly unfurling bunched fingers before threading them with her own, drawing on medical facts to alleviate the tension. "At this point in the healing process, I'm sure that the incision might appear a bright red, moist and much worse than it actually is." Softly demanding the other woman's gaze, her voice lowered. "We need to determine whether or not there are any signs of infection." Stepping around the stock still detective to stand in front of the mirror, keen eyes studied the damage in the reflection; clinical and detached. "The entry wound appears to be healing nicely; no excessive redness, streaking or discharge. The surgeon actually did a nice job closing to minimize scarring." Meeting an anguished stare in the mirror, "How does the exit wound look?"

Clearing her throat, Jane was relieved to be given focus; a task to perform that would lead her away from the stormy thoughts crowding in. Stepping closer than necessary, dark eyes studied puckered skin, frowning. "I… it is really red and… um…" Long fingers hovered, aching to touch before sweeping long hair to one side over the opposite shoulder. "I think it's okay. I mean, I looked up infections and I don't see anything like… it looks as good as the other side.

Touched at the thought of Jane researching surgical infections, Maura turned again so that they were face to face, good hand curling over a rapidly beating heart with a small smile. Their gaze held for a few seconds before the doctor's grin grew slightly, voice low. "You should probably shut off the water unless this bath includes me swimming laps."

"Oh shit!" Darting toward the rapidly filling tub, taps were efficiently closed. _Get a fucking grip, Rizzoli. _Releasing a heavy breath, Jane shook her hands in an attempt to shake off the roller coaster of emotions buzzing uncontrolled and uncontained. The mission was to keep Maura safe and to achieve that, she needed to be _Detective_ Rizzoli, she needed a clear head. Not that they couldn't be affectionate… just… she needed to be in control. Shoulders squared and jaw clenched, Jane turned to find Maura wriggling awkwardly out of her yoga pants and underwear, one hand working fabric down around trapped ankles as the sling hung limply around her waist, breasts exposed. _Dear Lord in Heaven, give me strength._

Swallowing hard, Jane managed to aid in the removal of every last barrier, not missing a freckle as she helped the unsteady doctor into the water. Twisting long strands into a haphazard bun, the ever present elastic on her wrist was used to secure it in place. Soaping up the loofa, a sure hand urged Maura to lean forward before making several passes over the doctor's back and right shoulder. "Will you, um, be okay on your own? I mean… I can wait in the bedroom until you are finished."

Maura looked up through long lashes to study her clearly out of sorts friend before dropping her gaze. "You aren't comfortable with the way my body looks; the incision and sutures, the contusions. I know that I must look pretty horrific; my skin has always been easily bruised… capillary fragility and all… and with the trauma and handling by various medical personnel..." Inhaling a shuddering breath, the doctor smiled wanly looking away. "I understand and I can manage. I promise, Jane. You have been wonderful. If I need you, I'll call."

The insecurity and defeated tone was jolting. "What?!" Jane's voice crackled incredulous. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Reaching forward with thumb and forefinger, she tilted Maura's chin up. "You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman… person… _hell_. You're the most beautiful _anything _I've ever seen in my life. _God,_ I just… I want to touch… _all _of you." Swallowing again, a raspy voice took on a hint of embarrassment. "I'm just feeling a little pervy gawking at you when you're hurt and have asked me to help you bathe." Brown eyes searched the ceiling for a second before returning with a bit more confidence. "I just never imagined that the first time I saw you naked after telling you how I felt would be under these circumstances. I mean," A gruff laugh escaped. "I thought at least there'd be candles and clean sheets and romance… _aaaaand_ I sound like an idiot."

Maura grinned with relief. Jane wanted her just as much as she wanted Jane. "Sooo you imagined me naked?" Hazel green eyes sparkled with renewed confidence, perfect brow arched in question as eyelashes batted.

Pressing their lips together, "Now you're just being coy, Doctor Isles, because you already know the answer to your question." Stretching to full height, "Will you be okay on your own? I need to check the perimeter and make sure we are locked up tight for the night and set the alarm. I'll come back to help you out and bring some fresh clothes… then maybe some leftovers for dinner?" Off of an affirmative nod, Jane leaned down and stole one more kiss with a crooked smile. "Damn, woman." A scarred hand came up to cover a pounding heart, smile rakish. "The things you do to me." Winking one last time, the detective reluctantly left to secure the premises.

* * *

Hours later, Jane sat on the sofa with the laptop, Maura curled up asleep on the opposite end with a legal pad covered in scratchy scrawl balanced atop her blanket clad body. Pushing reading glasses back into place, dark eyes studied the open screen, clicking through Frost's wormhole into the BPD master database. Once connected, the detective whistled low, amazed at her partner's hacking talent as she navigated easily through the human resources firewall. Long fingers flew across the keyboard and opened Bobby Moreno's personnel file with a clenched jaw. An hour and a half in, Jane's jaw ached from the tension. The record was covered in red flags; signs that Bobby was dirty from the beginning to the very end. His rookie years in Narcotics were littered with accusations of brutality and bribery; all dismissed. A fellow officer was even transferred out of the Charlestown precinct overnight after he filed a report detailing a late night buy. "What the fuck?" _How did he get away with everything_?

Maura had been watching Jane scowl for a few minutes, a studied gaze sweeping over the hunched shoulders and the telltale presence of glasses. Flexing her toes into the detective's thigh, the doctor flinched at the resulting outburst.

"Holy fuh…!" A scarred hand grabbed automatically for the firearm on the side table before rational thought could catch up alerting an over-taxed brain that the threat was imagined.

"Jane! Jane. It's just me. It's okay," a hoarse voice soothed.

"God, Maur. I'm sorry." Long fingers raked through tangled strands, head bent forward and face hidden by a curtain of curls.

"Jane." The doctor waited patiently until she had full attention. Smiling softly, she folded the blanket over and patted the sofa next to her. "Come here. Please." Anticipating mild protest, Maura used the best pout from her arsenal. "_Please_, for me?"

Putting the computer aside, brown eyes rolled playfully as the detective crawled forward and stretched her way into a comfortable position; entire body nestled into the medical examiner's as cover fell heavily back into place. "You don't play fair Doctor Isles." Carefully twining their legs, a long arm snaked tentatively across the doctor's abdomen and pulled her closer. "Mmmm. Is this okay?" Breathing in Maura's scent, Jane smiled against soft skin.

"You're exhausted." Scraping manicured nails against her love's scalp, Maura smiled. "You only wear your glasses when you're too tired to focus." It was one of the hundreds of minute details Maura had gathered and filed away over the years of their friendship. Feeling the lanky detective melt further into her side, soft lips dropped a kiss onto the crown of dark hair. "Sleep, Jane. I've got you. It's my turn." A few more passes of her hand and the doctor was sure that her charge was out like a light as the saying went. Tightening her grip and inhaling the familiar and comforting fragrance of Jane's body wash, Maura sighed and let sleep drag her under.

* * *

Barry Frost had barely collapsed into bed when his phone chirped. Groaning in frustration, he rolled over and grabbed the iPhone off the bedside table. Brows furrowed at the blank screen of his work issued cell, fingers fumbling for the burn phone. "Fuck!" Bedding was tossed aside in one motion, the young detective hopping into a pair of pants as he hit speed dial number one. "Come on, come on, come _on _Jane!" Plucking the first shirt within reach, nerves jangled on edge as Barry waited for the call to connect. "Dammit!" Stabbing the second number in the list of contacts, he slipped on a pair of running shoes not bothering with the laces. _Finally! _He barely took a breath, words jumbling into the phone as the Glock 17 was clipped into place. _Keys? Keys? Where the fuck are my keys? _"Korsak! We need to get to Jane and Maura now. I…" Biting his lip in frustration, "I don't know how but they've been hacked." White teeth ground down. "Would you just shut the hell up and listen?" Frost took the stairs of his apartment building three at a time, "Jane accessed Mareno's file and somehow it was tagged… a reverse tracer of some sort. Maybe piggybacking on the information transmitted back… pinging the user's IP address… I mean _fuck, _I don't know… it's super spy shit." Sprinting the two blocks to where he had parked, "I had an alert set up… I don't know how they… I thought I had this down." Anger bubbled to the surface as Barry reached his car and fell inside, the engine roaring to life. "I'm on my way to get you…we can't be too far behind."

* * *

"Mmmmmm." Jane wanted to live in the overwhelming warmth and comfort of their current embrace; legs laced together and a long arm draped over the doctor's stomach, holding her close. Inhaling deeply, she lightly squeezed the woman in her arms before chancing a glance at the time. 11:48. _Damn. _The thought of going back to sleep was so tempting but the detective was certain they had missed the window for the doctor's meds. Groaning internally, she developed a plan. Smiling against fragrant skin, determined lips traveled upward, leaving soft, open mouthed kisses along the way. "Mmmm. Maaaurraaa. Wake up, sweetie." Ending at lush lips, Jane found sleepy hazel green staring back at her with a lopsided grin. "Hi." Leaning in for a languid kiss, Jane took her time, savoring everything before pulling away with a sigh, unfolding off of the sofa into a standing position. A raspy voice remained low in deference to the late hour. "We need to get you to bed and you're a little overdue on your antibiotics." Grimacing, "I'm sorry I conked out on you… literally."

Offering a sure hand, Jane helped Maura up, engulfing her in a full bodied, albeit careful hug. "I love you." Breathed into loose curls, the detective pushed back to find sparkling hazel green with a smile. Combing a stray strand away, "What did I do before you?" Warm lips lingered against the medical examiner's inviting forehead before resolve won out, a step back necessary for clear concentration. "Oooookay. That sounded super dorky. I um…" A scarred left hand searched blindly at the draw sting waist of grey pajama pants with a frown, lithe body turning in a full circle. "Where's my phone? I had it when I was just right here…" A light tone quickly turned serious. "I need to check…" Quickly snapping her service weapon loosely in place… "I just had it." Dropping down on all fours, dark eyes searched under the adjoining table and the heavy fabric skirt of the couch. "Dammit, Maur…"

Graduating to a less restrictive sling had its pros and cons and by no means did Maura have any range of motion to speak of in her damaged left arm. Very precise and practiced movement was required to avoid a painful tug at healing sutures. Slowly, Maura tucked her left arm tightly in and sat down at the opposite end of the sofa where Jane had been when the doctor woke up. Deft fingers dipped into the crease between the arm and cushion, searching further beneath the underpinning to fish out the missing phone. Brows arched as a slow smirk fell into place watching the lanky detective crawl, long arm sweeping fruitlessly under the couch. Clearing her throat, "Jane?"

Dark curls swished as the detective's head snapped up, an impatient puff blowing a wayward strand away. Finally focusing on the doctor's hand and face, brown eyes narrowed as Jane stood and pulled Maura into her again. "You think you are _so_ smart, Doctor Isles."

Forehead crinkled, Maura melted into the embrace confused. "Yes. I do. I am."

Jane couldn't help the laughter and the overwhelming need to kiss irresistible lips before finally breaking away with a grin. "You are amazing… And I'm sure you already know that too." Right arm wrapping tightly around a narrow waist, the detective flipped open the phone to find four missed calls from Frost with a frown at the faint glow.

"Well it's always nice to hear." The sudden change in demeanor was fairly acute as a long arm curled more tightly. The medical examiner's frown mirrored her friends. "What Jane? What's wrong?" Worried eyes scanned well known features for any clues not missing the definite signs of alarm.

Jaw clenching, Jane pulled Maura closer as she hit the speed dial for her partner, keen eyes scanning the perimeter as she unconsciously moved them toward the bedroom and away from the open space. It was when they had cleared the sofa and were within five feet of the door that the bright red laser dot appeared on the doctor's temple. "NO!" Dropping the phone, Jane rolled both of them to the floor doing her best to absorb most of the impact with a grunt as the world around shattered into a million glittering shards of glass and noise.

People in life or death situations often say that they see their lives flash before their eyes, that time seems to speed up beyond the normal sixty second minute; sixty minute hour and so on and so on. This was not the case for Jane, not when Maura's life was also on the line. On the contrary, events seemed to slow down to an incessant crawl, devoid of all sound and smell, only populated by the feel of the delicate body beneath and the look of excruciating pain marring perfect features. When terrified eyes finally blinked open, a cop's training kicked in again quickly assessing the distance between their impromptu shelter and the door to the bedroom. _Too far. Too far. Shit! Motherfuckingshit! _A fresh hail of bullets sent glass and debris raining down again, Jane shielding Maura with her body and arms until the gunfire let up.

Locating the broken cell phone just feet away, Jane's heart rate skyrocketed. "We need to get out of here and get to the bathroom… I stowed the guns and ammo in there. _Now_!" Dragging the smaller woman into a crouch, a sure grip settled on the butt of her Glock as their gaze connected. "Ready? On three." Silently counting off with raised fingers, the detective pulled them both up pushing Maura ahead with a protective hand splayed across the small of her back to keep them low while simultaneously firing off random shots in the direction of their attackers.

Stumbling through the threshold, Jane kicked the door shut out of breath only to have the glass of the patio doors explode from behind. Spinning into a crouch, the detective loosed three more rounds dropping the assailant as determined hands tugged her into the bathroom and down into the shower stall.

The adrenaline of the moment and the intense burn radiating down her left side made it next to impossible for Maura to process everything that had just occurred, gasping for breath. "J-Jane? Jane… are… are you… alright?" At first glance, the detective appeared fine under the circumstances; triceps strained taut, tight grip around the gun aimed towards the double doors, long legs stretched out against the tile. It was the rapidly blooming patch of crimson across the detective's ribs that was cause for alarm. Without asking, the doctor plucked at the hem of the ruined shirt, lifting it up and away to study the gash responsible for the blood flow.

Cool fingers probing the wound left Jane seeing stars, gun dropping with a thud and nausea overwhelming, right hand swatting weakly at the unwanted attention. Teeth ground together in an attempt to remain steady. "M-Maur. Stop! Iiit's just a graze." The detective managed to capture the doctor's bloody hand and move it away, suspended in the air between them as she grabbed for her service weapon. Swallowing hard, gravely words were heavy as their eyes locked, the desire to just let go outweighed only by the need to protect. "I…" Swallowing again, wide eyes blinked several times before intensity and determination returned to deep brown. "I… I'm okay. I can't worry about the pain right now. I have a job to do." Forehead crinkled, "You understand that, right?"

So much was unspoken in a simple gaze and Maura could only nod before sliding a little closer so that their bodies were pressed together, comfort in the reassuring warmth. "What are we going to do?" Wide hazel green couldn't hide the fear evident in the medical examiner's shaky voice.

Long fingers tugged at dark curls and a strong jaw clenched. Viable options were scarce; the odds stacked against them. They were trapped in a room with only one way out aside from a window with a two story drop and she had no idea how many guns were trained their way. Jane stretched out to pull the duffel of weapons and ammo from under the sink into her lap, popping a fresh clip into her sidearm before pulling out a smaller gun and handing it to the doctor, who accepted it in silence. "Give me a sec. I'll think of something." The smile came across more as a grimace, the detective knowing her plan would be met with a fight. They had to get a call out to Frost or Korsak and with the cell phone busted and no idea if the earlier call had even connected; the land line in the kitchen was the only way. Provided the lines hadn't been cut on the outside.

Turning more fully toward Maura, a scarred hand cupped the doctor's jaw. "I've got to get in touch with the guys to let them know what's happening. The burn phone is trashed which leaves the one in the kitchen. I'm going out there to make the call and if anyone besides me comes through that door, you shoot them Maura. Do you understand me? Do _not_ hesitate. Just shoot…" The impassioned plea was interrupted by a strong grasp around her wrist.

"No." Swallowing against the sudden tide of emotion, the doctor's grip tightened further. "_No_. If you really believe that I'm going to sit here while you go out there and face… god knows what… you do not know me very well at all, Jane Rizzoli. No. Just… no. We either go together or not at all. You will not change my mind." Squaring her shoulders, Maura bit against the resulting burn, glancing down to see the small spot of blood seeping through bandages and cotton before she returned a steely gaze.

_Son. Of. A. Bitch! _Jane's teeth ground in frustration at the doctor's stubborn streak. It had always been kind of cute before but now… when it mattered? The muscles of the detectives jaw twitched in an effort not to yell, voice low and rumbly. "Maura." Bit between tight lips, "Please don't fight me on this. You aren't trained to use that gun and…" Brown eyes glanced over, widening immediately. "Shit! You're bleeding!" All anger evaporated and was replaced by a different kind of gut wrenching fear, a tentative hand reaching over to rest across the stain as the other grabbed a hand towel off the bar above. Pressure couldn't be applied without causing an enormous amount of pain so Jane looked to Maura for guidance as her eyes alternated between the door and the woman at her side.

Pulling the towel away and dropping it between them, hazel green eyes softened as the medical examiner took Jane's hand and curled their fingers together with a small smile. "I may have compromised a stitch… or two. But it isn't as bad as you may think, I promise." Smiling tiredly, "So what is our plan to get to the phone?"

Wincing, long legs pushed the detective's lean body up the shower wall into a standing position, a gentle tug of joined hands bringing Maura up and into her side. "Stay close to me and stay low. And please just follow my lead… do as I say for once?" Dropping a quick kiss to the doctor's forehead, "I'm gonna get us out of this, I promise. Just… try not to shoot me, okay?" Approaching the closed door, Jane motioned Maura to crouch behind her as she slowly turned the knob, gun at the ready.

Holding her palm up, the detective silently entered the master bedroom, sweeping and deciding it was clear before motioning to the doctor to join her at the entry to the great room. Jane knew that most likely they were dealing with two or three men tops; minus the one she had dropped on the deck. The mob couldn't risk exposure and any more than that would draw too much attention. _Not like shooting up an isolated lake house._ Brown eyes rolled at the thought, pulse thrumming in her ears as she gingerly crossed the threshold on her knees, listening for any sound that would give away their attackers' positions. _Something's not right. _Looking over her shoulder she found an anxious stare and did her best to reassure with a nod. Raking up a small pile of debris, it was tossed into the middle of the room but produced none of the expected response. _Nothing._

Frowning, Jane held her palm out flat again to stop Maura from following, holding an index finger firmly across pursed lips and pointing toward the kitchen. Flinching at the returned glare, she could only plea with narrowed eyes before finally receiving what she thought was concession. Heart racing and adrenaline flowing, the detective popped up into a crouch, grip sweaty but sure around the Glock at lead. Teeth clenched, bare feet crossed onto cold slate tile, eyes darting from side to side before swallowing a curse when a shard of glass pierced her right heel. The full moon outside at least provided some illumination through the ruined outer wall although the resulting shadows were deep and formidable. A singular focus was on the standard AT&T wall mount hanging just a few feet away… their only chance to reach the outside world.

"Jane!" Maura's strangled cry drew all of Jane's attention, gun swinging around. The blind side tackle was unexpected; full force taking advantage and slamming the surprised detective into solid cabinets, gun clattering across the tile out of reach.

"Maurmmph." Hauled up off the floor by a thick arm around her neck, air was suddenly scarce. _Maura! _Long legs drew up and kicked away from the counter, throwing the assailant backwards off balance and sending them both to the ground with a hard thud. Rolling clear, Jane scrambled toward her weapon only to be dragged roughly back across broken glass by an iron grip around her ankle, finally pinned down under a heavy-set man.

"Don't fight me bitch!" A large gloved hand landed a blow to the detective's sternum, subsequent breaths coming in wheezing gasps. "That's right, bitch." Dark eyes blinked against the spittle. "I'm gonna take care of you and your fucking friend… I might even have a little fun before I kill her. She looks all kinds of sweet…"

A quick jab connected with the thug's jaw, stunning him momentarily as he was thrown to the side by a scissor maneuver taught early on at the police academy.

Now on top, Jane snarled as she fought frantically to immobilize flailing arms and subdue her attacker. "Looks like you're the bitch now, asshole. How many of you are there?"

Landing another blow to the man's face, Jane winced at the sharp ache in her left hand. Attempting to roll the perp over, she all but collapsed as white hot heat and stars clouded her vision, crying out at the unexpected searing. Dark eyes rolled back as thick fingers pressed deep into the gash across the detective's ribs and wiggled to heighten the pain; their positions quickly reversed as the brunette's skull was slammed against the floor, pin pricks of light dancing in front of brown eyes.

"Oooooh that's right. Now who's in charge cunt?" A hard punch snapped Jane's head to the side, a small cut opening across a high cheek bone. Yanking a hunting knife free, the blade swiped slowly across the tanned skin of the detective's abdomen opening a shallow, oozing wound.

Jane bit back against the gruff cry escaping locked lips, doing her best to regain focus when she felt the cold steel against her neck, sensory recall conjuring Hoyt. Eyes flashed open to the hollow ones glaring back. Praying that Maura was finding shelter, she needed more time. Any time that the bastard was spending with her meant that he was not with the medical examiner. "You won't get away with this, you know." Surprisingly, hoarse words came out strong. "You kill a cop and all hell rains down until the brothers in blue get you and there are _sooo_ many ways to make you hurt and keep it legal. You'll be fucked six ways from Sunday by the biggest mother fucker in the pen and no guard will even look your way. Who paid you, huh? Maybe we can make a deal." She knew her only play was to keep the guy talking. Blanching at the sharp pinch against her throat and the slow trickle of blood, dark eyes slipped closed as a lean body bucked and strained without consequence.

Rancid breath bathed the slightly clammy skin of his prey, a deep voice lowering to a taunting whisper. "I'm gonna gut you and fuck your girlfriend before I slice her open."

The hard thud of metal meeting a thick skull filled the air along with a satisfied groan. Expecting to draw her last breath, it was more than a little surprising to Jane when the weight of her attacker was suddenly shifting and falling to the side. _What the... _Looking up, the detective was offered one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Maura stood over her, hair mussed with a frying pan raised at the ready, lips pressed into a thin line. "I was afraid I would shoot you."

Smiling in relief, the detective's left hand searched for the discarded Glock, gripping the familiar weight as long legs pushed a battered body into a seated position against the splintered wall. "Come here, Maur." Voice raw and ragged, Jane reached for the doctor and pulled her down into her right side doing her best to remain upright. Still trying to catch her breath, "There may be more. You still have your gun?"

Nodding in the dark, nimble fingers reached into the sling supporting her left arm and produced the weapon. Finding a warm brown gaze, the doctor smiled slightly, eyes raking over the lithe body next to her before landing on the new red wet stain. "_God _Jane!" Hissed through tight lips, Maura reached forward gun in hand for the hem of the blood soaked t-shirt only to be stopped by a steady grip around her wrist. Without looking up, the medical examiner wasn't exactly certain if she were ready for the answer to her next question. "H-how bad is it?" Perfect teeth bit down against the quiver.

"It's not…"

The sudden crash at the front of the house had both guns raised by shaky arms, resolute in their united stand. Butch and Sundance. Thelma and Louise.

"Jane!?" Korsak's voice was in panic mode.

"Clear!" Frost's words were a bit more controlled from the other side of the house.

Squeezing Maura's thigh, "We- we're here… over here in the kitchen, Korsak." At the sight of her partners snapping on lights and rounding the corner, Jane exhaled and realized how tired she felt all of a sudden, slumping a little into the doctor.

"We need an EMT! Jane has been stabbed!" Maura's voice and words were tight and high pitched.

Somewhere through the haze the word 'stabbed' floated down. _What? _Lifting her head, the detective scowled like a petulant child. "Not _stabbed_… just…cut. A little." Not to be outdone, "Well Maura has ripped her stitches." The sentence came in a rush complete with epic pout.

Frost and Korsak exchanged knowing looks and rolling eyes before helping both women to the sofa in the great room, depositing them side by side on what was left of the fluffy cushions. "The EMT's should be here any second so you two behave." Vince couldn't hide the mirth. Looking toward Barry who had the door, blue eyes returned to his two battered charges. "We got word from... um..." Bushy brows climbed high as a gruff voice lowered into a hoarse whisper, "From you know who on the way up. Seems the problem that got us here has been _taken care of._" Smiling warmly at the latest member of their unconventional family, "You're safe now, Doc."

Grasping a large hand, Maura couldn't contain the few tears, words thick and sincere. "Thank you so much, Vince... Barry. I don't know how... I really don't have words for all that you've done and what it means to me."

Blushing a little at the praise, the older detective winked. "It's what we do for our own. Now, we need to coordinate with teams outside…so..." Shaking his head before he headed toward the wrecked entry, "Good job you guys."

Jane's head dropped heavily against the back of the couch, lids closed. Relief seemed to wrap around like a warm comfy blanket as her hand sought out Maura's. A small smile formed when cool fingers met her blindly half way and curled into place. With a hum of approval, the detective turned and cracked one eye open to find the doctor in the exact same position. A slow grin blossomed until it consumed; body and soul.

Not able to contain it, an amused smile was returned. "What, Jane? What is it?"

Chuffing out a bark of laughter, long fingers squeezed their mates. "Remind me never to make you angry when you are in the kitchen… Doctor Frying Pan."

"You would do well to remember that." It was Maura's turn to giggle as she reached up to lightly probe the cut marring a high cheek bone. "I was worried I would shoot you." The medical examiner's expression turned more serious, words barely a whisper, "So what happens now?" She couldn't suppress the shiver as warm lips ghosted over her palm and wrist before their hands joined again.

"Well…" Jane leaned in and softly kissed the doctor's lips, tongue darting out for a quick taste before moving barely away. "Now…" Clearing her throat against the swell of emotion, "Now _you_, young lady, go back to the hospital and get better." A dark brow arched playfully, "And once you are, I'm going to take you on a proper date and pick you up at your house with flowers or candy or whatever. We'll have dinner and maybe see a movie or a play or any other date-like thing couples do." Brown eyes narrowed as a deep voice husked, "I love you, Maur, and I want the whole deal, you know? I don't care how cheesy that sounds. You deserve to be wooed and I want..."

Capable fingers stilled the detective's ramblings as Maura inched even closer, ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder. Finally catching the warm brown gaze she had fallen in love with her grin said it all. A smooth fingertip ghosted along the detective's hairline, dipping down to trace the ridges of brows and cheeks before dancing across pursed lips. "I love you too, Jane, and I look forward to our… dating, Detective." Capturing irresistible lips in a languid kiss, the doctor took her time before nuzzling dark curls aside and whispering directly into Jane's ear. "Among other activities that involve much less clothing and a great deal of strenuous exertion that will leave us both fully satisfied."

"Ahem. Ladies, the EMT's have arrived and are on their way up."

Jane missed Korsak's interruption altogether, wide eyes locked onto mischievous hazel, mouth suddenly dry, a corner quirking upward. "Really, Maur? We're sitting here beat up and bleeding and you go to the sex?"

"Um, Jane," Vince's voice was a little louder with a hint of a squeak as the paramedics walked into the room with their kits in hand.

Leaning over at the last minute, warm words bathed the doctor's face. "I like where your head is at, Doctor. Well… At least for now." Jane pulled away with a wink before quickly swatting at the gloved hand tugging at her shirt. "Ow, _shit_! Easy there, Junior. I still have my gun."


	9. But You Catch a Glimpse of Sunlight

**A/N: Here it is. As always, thank you all so much for reading. You really are the best. It's been a fun ride!**

Jane stood directly behind Maura, long fingers tracing patterns along the expanse of bare skin offered up by the backless, emerald dress the medical examiner had chosen for their first official date. They were surrounded by other couples waiting for their chance to talk to the maître d' in hopes of getting a table at one of the most exclusive, yet intimate new Italian restaurants in Boston's North End. Leaning in discreetly, warm breath tickled alabaster skin. "Admit it. You are wearing this dress to drive me insane, Doctor Isles. That doesn't say much for your 'Do No Harm, Do No Foul' oath."

Chuffing out a laugh, the doctor turned into a lean body, cool finger tracing idly along the delicious clavicle peeking out at the edge of the silky navy button down dress shirt under the guise of straightening the collar. "The correct term is 'to do no harm' and it is a widely misquoted phrase from the Hippocratic Oath." Licking glossy lips, Maura looked up into warm brown eyes with a smile, thumb and forefinger rubbing the rich fabric between with a contented purr. "MMmmm. And if you had any idea how exquisite you look in this tailored suit, Jane, you might abandon all oaths as well."

The smoky tone of whispered words was excruciating. "_Maura_." More of a growl than a plea it was lost in the sea of bustling restaurant noise to all around except for the intended. Lids snapped shut and lips tensed into a temporary thin white line. _My own fault. God, it's my own fault. _Jane had all but insisted that the two wait to be intimate until Maura was cleared by her doctor and was back to one hundred percent; the prospect of any pain non-existent. There had been multiple near misses and many a cold shower but somehow… aside from reaching second base… _several_ times… and countless hot make-out sessions… the two had miraculously been able to abstain. As they were leaving the hospital earlier that morning, elated from the good news, the idea of a celebratory dinner seemed like a good idea; a real first date of sorts. Now though, it was taking all of Jane's resolve not to drag the medical examiner into the restroom and take her right then and there in a cramped stall. Dark eyes searched the ceiling as long legs rolled up onto boot heels and back, words mumbled. "First time… special. First time should… special. Yeah." _Picture Korsak in a Speedo. Eeeewww._

Smiling widely at the unintended verbal sentiment and wrinkled nose, soft lips quickly and adroitly pecked pursed ones. "I promise to behave. For now." Winking, Maura couldn't contain her joy at just being with Jane. It had been a tiring few months of physical rehabilitation to regain the range of motion in her left shoulder and arm; time allowing the muscle and nerves to heal, as well as the emotional trauma. Her detective had been with her every step of the way; sometimes unwelcome in her dogged support and drive when the medical examiner just wanted to collapse in a heap of self-disgust. A smile blossomed on tinted lips as she recalled the night Jane had strolled through her door with Thai food, balloons and horns, party hat on head as she declared their normal movie night, Pity Party Night.

"Hey." Composure somewhat regained, a raspy voice interrupted the doctor's musings. "I would give a penny for your thoughts but I already know I can't afford them with all of your hundred dollar words." Jane grinned into hazel green with a patented smirk just as an unsteady man teetered sideways, knocking them off balance. Sure hands were immediately secure at a narrow waist as the detective placed herself between Maura and 'trouble,' pulling her in.

"I'm so sorry. It just seems a might close in here, don't ya think?" Grey eyes seemed sincere, words thick with a definite accent Jane placed as English… or Australian. "I really hope I didn't hurt either one of ya. Can I buy ya ladies drinks to make up for my clumsiness? My wife is four and a half months pregnant and spending most of the time in the loo." Winking rakishly, "I think it's her way of getting out of waiting in line." Offering a hand, "We're from Australia just visitin' this lovely country of yours. I'm Aiden and my better half is Molly but I'm not sure you'll get the chance to meet her. She seems to have fallen in!" The raucous laughter faded as the man seemed to stop in place. "Uh oh. That's her, over there and she doesn't look too happy. I better go see what that's all about… hormones and all. It's like a damn topsy turvy." Finger waving and sorting through the maze of bodies, he was gone.

Once again alone in their own space, Maura turned in toward Jane, pushed closer by the crowd until their bodies were flush. A tentative finger brushed a dark curl out of the way and ghosted across a sculpted cheek bone before sliding down and playing with the soft hair at the detective's nape. Swallowing nervously, she didn't want to embarrass Jane for her choice of venue but she needed to make sure the detective knew that top dollar wining and dining wasn't necessary. Looking up into soft brown eyes, fingers sifted through long curls. "Jane…" Before the doctor could voice her thoughts, there was a commotion at the front of the room. Surprised by the fact that she no longer had undivided attention, Maura frowned and turned in time to see the head chef pushing through and heading their way, a wide smile on his handsome face.

"Jane Rizzoli, as I live and breathe!" Taking an outstretched hand and shaking it vigorously before pulling the lanky detective into a full on bear hug, the man continued. "I couldn't believe it when you called. I thought you were never going to take me up on my offer. What's it been? Five… six years?"

Jane smiled in return and pulled Maura closer with her free arm, reveling in the extremely rare instance that found her genius girlfriend at a loss for words. "It's been a few more than that but who's counting right?" Smirking, the detective waited a beat before she squeezed firm shoulders, looking down into confused hazel green. "Doctor Maura Isles, I would like for you to meet Chef Carlo Morreti." Grinning like a fool for pulling off the ultimate coup, moist lips landed on a slack forehead. "Maur?"

Eyes widening and blinking furiously, Maura came around, social graces falling back into place like air as delicate fingers were offered; the warm kiss to the back of her hand unexpected. "Oh. I… _wow_."

At the obvious showmanship, Jane shoved playfully against stark white cotton. "Hey, whoa! You've got your own girl, _Carli_."

Hearty laughter was the only response as Carlo led the two through the gawking crowd, the chef's smile genuine as he navigated the room with ease before stopping at a private, secluded candle lit table with a magnificent view of the falling snow. "It's great to see you, Jane." A mocha gaze landed on the medical examiner, practically dancing with mischief. "It has certainly been a pleasure meeting you, my fair Doctor Isles and I look forward to getting to know you even better. If she gives you any trouble whatsoever, you let me know." Taking Maura's hand again, leaving another kiss, dark brows waggled. "I know things about this one." Straightening a little, Carlo stepped back so that he could address both ladies with an air of professionalism.

"Of course you are welcome to order anything on or off the menu but it would be my great pleasure to offer you chef's choice." Smiling at Maura, "Your wily detective has already shared with me many of your favorite dishes as well as the fact that you are a 'wine snob.' Her words; not mine." Winking again, "If you will permit me to choose the pairings, it would be an honor… I owe your girlfriend much more than I can ever repay."

Head turned, Jane watched her old friend disappear into the kitchen before returning attention to the woman across the table, breath hitching. Moments like these seemed to happen more often than not; regular everyday occurrences… waking up with tousled hair and bad breath, after a workout at the gym, finally seeing Maura after a long day apart. It never ceased to amaze. "My god, you are breathtaking." The words were spontaneous and heat prickled across olive skin but she wouldn't take it back for the world because it was true. In the soft glow of candle light, Maura's eyes seemed to transform into something indescribable and surreal. Reaching forward with a shy smile, fingers threaded together at the halfway point. "Sooo. Are you surprised?" Ever confident, there was the slightest hint of insecurity hidden beneath a gravelly voice that only a best friend would pick up on.

Lifting joined hands to lips, Maura's grin spread; loose curls shaking in punctuation. "I… I can't even… I mean… how did you… how do you know him… what… how is it that I _didn't_ know?" Lids slid closed with effort, a deep breath inhaled and heart rate calmed before the doctor's eyes were allowed to open. Finally clear and full of love, "You still find ways to amaze me, Jane Rizzoli. I hope that's always the case because just when I think I know everything about you… the in's and out's… you always seem to surprise me with more." Stretching across the table soft lips connected in a sweet kiss before settling back into the plush chair.

Impeccably timed, a bottle of Cristal arrived along with two etched flutes. Glasses filled and bubbling, the waiter departed as quietly as he had arrived. Dark eyes lingered on those across the table; a slender glass held out, words low and thick. "To finally letting go and finding each other… _Aaaand_, to you being released from PT. I love you, Maura Isles." The doctor's grin was blinding and Jane had to remind herself to breathe as their glasses clinked together before the smooth liquid slid down her throat. "MMmmmm. _God_, that's _SO_ freakin' good!" Looking around once to make sure they were indeed hidden from the crowded restaurant's view, Jane pinned Maura with a wicked leer, leaning forward. "Take another drink." The raspy command was bathed in warm honey. Watching a pink tongue slowly caress glossy lips before wrapping around a delicate rim, dark eyes narrowed.

The base of the flute had barely settled on the table before Jane captured the doctor's lips in a fiery kiss, a scarred palm coming up to rest against a thumping pulse. Pulling away slightly, she maintained her hold, eyes closed with a hum. "Mmmm, no. It tastes much better like that. Much, _much _better." Eyes glistening, the detective took her seat again with a cocky smile. "We should probably get a bottle to go for later." Winking over the glass rim, she couldn't help but enjoy the subtle blush that crept its way across lightly freckled skin.

Smiling coyly, Maura took another drink to steer her thoughts away from 'later' and back to the here and now. "So are you going to tell me how you know one of the most sought after chefs in Boston?"

A dark brow arched over another smirk. "Nope. I don't think I will." There was a quick kick hidden by fine linens and Jane all but choked on the swallow of champagne. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, amused eyes locked with the medical examiner's, dancing in the candle light glow. "You make me spill one drop of this, Maur, and I might have to spank you." It took a second for words to register in the detective's mind and it was her turn to flame red in embarrassment. "Uh, I mean… um…not…"

"Ladies, I would like to present to you Calamari Con Caponata for your pleasure." Carefully plating the antipasti, the waiter continued with his description in a flawless foodie's dialogue, oblivious to anything else. "Here you have point Judith calamari sautéed with eggplant, peppers, olives, tomatoes, red onions, balsamic vinegar and oregano." Gaze darting between the two women, a rare, indulgent smile broke out. "Carlo…" Clearing his throat as if remembering himself, "What I meant to say is the Chef hardly ever makes this dish… it is a rare treat indeed. Please enjoy."

Watching him go, Jane turned back toward Maura with a grin and a nod. "Seems like someone's hot for teacher." Met with nothing but confusion, dark brows furrowed. "Really? Hot for Teacher? Van Halen? Nothing?" Brown eyes rolled at yet another example of her friend's lack of the pop culture experience. "Okay." Placing a black cloth napkin in her lap, the detective took on the role of professor. "It appears our boy waiter has a certain infatuation with Carli; with our Chef… Carlo. I mean, it's pretty obvious." Taking a bite, lids slammed shut in rapture as a groan escaped uninhibited. "Oh. My. _God_. Maura. _Here_," Loading her fork with another bite, Jane extended it across the table.

Smiling at the fact that she had her own plate, the doctor leaned forward anyway to taste the dish from the offered bite never breaking their gaze. Slowly savoring the contrasting flavors, hazel green eyes lit up with wonder. "Oh! That is magnificent!" Daintily wielding her fork, Maura took another bite from her own dish and while exceedingly good, somehow it wasn't the same. Tilting her head and smiling seductively, glossy lips slowly release the utensil. "So now you will tell me how you know _the _Carlo Morreti?"

Jane chuckled, dark curls shaking. "You really don't give up do you, Doctor Isles?"

Perfect brows waggled playfully, "Not when the outcome is important to me. No. I do not." Sipping champagne, Maura flashed her best 'I know you will cave…sooner is better than later' smile.

Taking another healthy bite, Jane dabbed at her mouth before reaching for the delicate flute. "We, um…" Swallowing with a contented hum, "We went to school together back in the day. Carli got into some trouble and I helped him out." Taking another sip, the detective began to fidget in her seat, adjusting and re-aligning her silverware without looking up. She could feel it though; Maura's discerning eye and she knew she would give up the whole story.

Feeling soft fingers tangle with her own, the detective glanced up with a self-deprecating grin. "Okay, _fine_." Releasing a breath, "So somewhere in junior high school, maybe eighth grade or so, you had to pick an elective, right? Art, Spanish, Home Ec… whatever." Met with a look of total confusion, Jane was reminded of the fact that her friend did not experience the same upbringing, the same pitfalls of normal teen angst. Granted, she had dealt with her own version of teenage hell but she at least didn't have to choose between three stale teachers that couldn't give a rat's ass about the curriculum, much less the students. Squeezing joined hands, "So anyway, Carlo chose Home Economics; he had an interest in cooking but the stupid goons on the junior varsity football team led by the biggest prick in the world, Rory Graham, targeted him as their boy and labeled him a fag. They started giving him shit like spray painting his locker with all kinds of dirty names and crude pictures, giving him swirlies and wedgies and spreading lies." A strong jaw clenched and twitched at the memories, brow furrowed. "No one would sit with him at lunch. It was pathetic. He was really an interesting kid too; once you got him talking he couldn't shut up about food and literature and geography." Long fingers raked through dark curls, a show of frustration. "I... I was captain of the lacrosse team and invited him to sit at our table. After that, we kind of adopted him and everyone left him alone except for Rory." Shrugging nonchalantly, "Until I broke the bastard's nose during assembly in front of the entire school. I got two months detention but it was _so_ worth it." A satisfied smirk and a few seconds of silence later, a hint of uncertainty crept into the detective's bones, slight frown forming. "What?"

Maura shook her head and placed her fork quietly on the table, voice in awe. "Even then, you had a lion's heart, Jane… a champion of the weaker man; the defenseless. It's impressive." Toes kicked free of a designer shoe and caressed the detective's shin, "And incredibly sexy."

Words were purred over silk and Jane felt a distinctive twitch low in her stomach. _Holy…give me strength. _ "Oh _reeeally_? You think so, huh doctor? Well, I happen to find you to be pretty damn sexy too. What do you think we should do about that?" Jane took another sip and made to stand before almost choking at the subsequent interruption as a band of servers appeared.

"For the lady… Branzino al Forno with herbed asparagus and seasonal roasted vegetables." The young man smiled widely as he placed the plate in front of Maura, subtly admiring the doctor's beauty.

Jane's frown quickly evaporated as her food was presented by a different waiter. "And for you signorina, we have Bistecca Fiorentina with Patate al Forno y Spinaci Aglio e Olio… a _beautiful_ steak you could cut with your spoon, a golden baked potato and spinach… the freshest spinach sautéed with garlic in extra virgin olive oil and it will melt in your mouth, I assure you." Standing back, the head server dismissed the others with a wave of his hand, taking a moment before addressing the table. "I am Massimo. Chef Carlo has informed me that you are to be my number one priority this evening and that it is my charge to make sure you have the best experience and want for nothing, yes? If you need anything… anything at all, just ask." With another smile and a small bow, the older man took his leave.

As soon as he was out of site, wild black curls whipped around and an accusatory knife was pointed toward Maura's selection. Barely containing more than mild disgust, the detective's face screwed up. "What in the hell is that on your plate? I don't remember telling Carli that you liked day old dead fish. Eeeww. Gross."

The medical examiner completely ignored Jane's tone, delighted at the prospect of imparting some information on the subject. Gracefully wielding knife and fork, hazel green eyes sparkled at her companion. "It's Branzino al Forno; we had it at the Fairfield's. The actual fish is known as _branzino _in Northern Italy but _spigalo _in other parts of the country and it is an amazing delicacy when cooked just right." Concentration shifting to her plate, Maura's voice took on a more distracted tone as it had in her first lesson with her friend. "You just use your fish knife to separate the backbone like so… remove the tail and place it on the side, then fold back the skin to rest at the top of the plate. Oh, my. It looks delicious." Lifting her gaze, "Would you like a taste?"

Not impressed in the least, brown eyes narrowed, raspy voice high and incredulous, bordering on singsong even while trying to maintain a whisper. "Noooo, I would _not_ like a bite, Maur. That's just…" Knife sweeping back and forth, Jane's nose crinkled some more at the very thought. "I didn't eat it then and I just… gross. No. I mean… how can you _even_? I'm pretty sure starving alley cats wouldn't touch that and you're actually gonna? I don't know that I'll be able to kiss you after that's been in your mouth."

A manicured brow arched high in challenge as Maura stood slowly from her chair and crossed the short distance; settling back into the detective's lap. Draping her left arm loosely around strong shoulders, a wandering hand found its way to the addictively soft hair at the brunette's nape. "Really, Jane?" A cool touch deliberately ghosted over smooth skin, tracing from hairline down across prominent features, barely skimming pursed lips before repeating the loop. "You will _never_ kiss me again?" Skilled fingers languidly raked through dark curls, nails scraping scalp as the doctor did her best to look aloof. "I was hoping we could do so much more than just kissing when we got home now that I've been released by my doctor but if you are certain..." Mock pout in place, Maura couldn't help the squeak that escaped when a sure grip yanked her closer, warm lips bathing the skin of her throat with fervor. "MMmm_jgahpleeasse_, _Jane_."

It wasn't the first time during the evening that Jane was thankful their table was completely secluded and not visible to the main dining room. Grinning against flushed skin, she latched onto the soft skin beneath the doctor's ear with a growl as scarred hands traveled upward across smooth, naked skin. "Ohhmmmyeah. Backless dresses…" Taking waiting lips in a heated kiss, words were breathy and rushed. "My new… fav_orite_ thing." Vaguely attuned to their surroundings, Jane was aware of boundaries and decorum; they couldn't afford to be caught making out in public. The Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and a highly decorated senior Detective for Boston's Homicide Division… the headlines would be a wet dream for bottom feeding reporters. But when Maura did that thing… she couldn't help but chase the tongue driving her mad.

"Well, you two should skip desert and get a room… a penthouse suite at a high end hotel and ravish each other until the sun comes up." Doctor Katherine Pearce lowered herself haughtily into the chair across from the stunned couple with a smirk, taking a dainty sip of her wine. "I'll just tell you right now, the Lennox does _not_ have Rediwhip on demand." Taking another, more substantial swig, a free hand swept in the breeze. "Apparently, they only keep the real deal on hand in the kitchen and…" The surgeon's fingers played with the stem of her glass before lifting a saucy gaze, "While it _is _delicious, it's not so good for those hard to reach places."

Jane rolled her eyes as long arms linked around a slender waist with a slight squeeze. "What the hell are you even doing here? And you're in Maura's chair."

_Oh my. Here we go. _Not missing a beat, the surgeon batted her lashes like a pro, brow arched. "Well if she would rather trade places, I would be amenable." The Cheshire grin taunted playfully. "Doctor Isles?"

Staying in the game, she pulled Jane closer. "Oh no. I am more than comfortable here and as in demand as you are, I am sure that we will not be able to enjoy your company for very long." Words were finished off with a gracious smile like icing on the cake, mirth bubbling to the surface across lightly freckled skin.

The three had gotten to know each other very well during Maura's final stay in the hospital and had developed a sort of competitive_, _flirty back and forth banter based on one-upmanship. Jane and Maura's relationship was never called into question; it had been Kate's initial observation that they should be together that had shaped her view of the new couple. However, the surgeon did love to flaunt her hand in things and take a great deal of credit, which seemed to push the fiery detective's buttons.

Jane swallowed the urge to laugh at her polite to a fault girlfriend's subtle dig, settling her chin on Maura's shoulder as long fingers massaged the fabric across the medical examiner's stomach. "Really, Kate. What are you doing here? Don't tell me I need to get a restraining order for stalking because we were just at the hospital for Maur's last appointment this morning and saw you in the elevator."

Frowning into her glass, the surgeon took another large sip accompanied by a dramatic sigh. "No, no. It's just divine coincidence. I'm here on the most boring, horrible date known to man with a stock broker named Harold." Blue eyes lifted for sympathy. "I know, right? _Haaarrold?_ I was coming off of a double when he asked me out and while it seemed like a good idea at the time… he's exceptionally handsome but I blame exhaustion for faulty decision making." Noticing the smug looks on her companions' faces, "Stop it, you two… you have _no_ idea! He was talking about…" Nose scrunched in distaste, "Margins and bulls and who knows what else because I tuned him out about five minutes into the evening and two glasses of wine ago." A smirk fell rakishly into place. We were waiting at the bar for a table like every other sucker in this place when like a sign from above, I saw you both being paraded through the restaurant like the prodigal child or children…whatever… and excused myself to say hello to my near and dear friends. Just be happy that I wouldn't allow him to accompany me." Taking another sip, the doctor's eyes fell to the plate in front of her. "Oh, Branzino!" Enthusiasm immediately waned. "Well, hell." Standing, Kate smoothed a hand down the front of her dress, "That should be enjoyed while it is at least warm so I suppose I'll leave you two to your romantic evening while I take my leave to wallow in my misery. Take one for the team as it were." Stopping at the edge of the partition, she looked over her bare shoulder, "I hope you will at least take my advice about the penthouse…ravishing each other until the sun comes up." Eyes slid closed briefly. "MMmm, fond memories." Redirecting her glare, brow raised, "You deserve it so do it while you can… before there are multiple dark haired genius babies keeping you busy." Walking away, the surgeon stopped again with one final shot, familiar grin in place. "You bitches better call me for lunch or dinner sometime. After all, you owe it _all_ to me. Right Jane?" Smiling cheekily, she was gone.

Chuckling, Maura left a soft kiss to her detective's temple and stood, carefully pressing wrinkles out of her dress before reclaiming her seat. "She's like a bad penny. Of course, Katherine would show up on our first official night out on the town. I mean… she's been there for everything else so I'm not quite sure why I'm surprised. I do feel kind of bad about her date, though." Scooting her chair a bit closer, she was drawn to the dark eyes watching silently from across the table, pale skin flushing at the scrutiny. Picking up her fork and knife, she swallowed hard to steady her voice, never breaking their gaze. "What Jane? Why are you looking at me like that?" The doctor busied herself with the act of cutting off a dainty bite of fish before looking up again.

_God, this woman. _The surge of emotion was stifling; the overwhelming _need_ for… _so_ many things. It wasn't new but it always struck the detective with its intensity like a blow to the gut. Finally managing a smile, Jane picked up her own fork feigning nonchalance, voice charred but stripped bare and honest before eyes darted toward her plate. "I, um… it _still_ just hits me. You know? That we are finally together? And it happens at the weirdest times… like… when I wake up next to you in the morning no matter where we've slept, crazy hair and all… or… or brushing my teeth at your sink and trying not to leave crusty trails on the tile because I have a toothbrush right next to yours in the fancy holder." Nose scrunched at the next thought, "Or buying that icky Greek yogurt you like to keep in my fridge next to the beer and container of salad and way past due milk; all the everyday stupidly simple things, Maur." Looking up with a slanted grin, "But my absolute favorite is coming home after an all-nighter to find you sprawled out on my couch in my clothes, dead to the world while trying to wait up for me…" Eyes locked with the most adoring gaze, expecting an 'aw, Jane you're so sweet' at any moment before continuing, smirk sliding skillfully into place, brow raised in anticipation. "…drooling all over my throw pillows."

For her part, Maura had been enthralled by raspy sentiment… warmth suffusing her entire being up until those last few words were uttered. Having attended more than enough Rizzoli family dinners, the medical examiner fought the foreign impulse to throw a clump of bread at the infuriatingly beautiful woman based on the sheer audacity of the surely unfounded accusation. Hazel green eyes narrowed as the roll was placed primly at the edge of the doctor's plate, hands busied with a crisp napkin and the stem of her wine glass. Taking a sip, she never broke eye contact. "I. Do. _Not_. Drool." Those were fighting words. The Isles' did not drool. _Ever._

A shit eating grin was Jane's only response. "It's cute. Really. The way it kind of..." Using her index finger to trace an imaginary trail from the corner of her mouth and across, the detective's smile grew even wider. The expected sharp kick to the shin was taken in stride, a soft grunt pushing past pursed lips. Time was bought by slowly chewing a cut of beef before taking a generous draw of wine. Silverware deposited alongside dinner plate, a hand of truce stretched across the table, waiting. "Oh, come on, Maur."

For her part, it was taking every ounce of resolve not to immediately accept the offered invitation. The strangely magnetic pull for touch when Jane was near was hard to describe but the doctor was determined to stand her ground… at least for a few seconds. Crossing her arms in front, a manicured brow arched. "I don't think so, Jane. After such a… _defamatory_ statement? The very act of drooling suggests… a lack of control and…" Taking a sip of wine, a slender hand rested firmly on the safe side of an imaginary line, the medical examiner knowing that she was rambling in an unbecoming way. "While I understand that it is a natural bodily function, I find the very suggestion that I could possibly allow myself to… to soil your… Now what? What is so amusing that…" The squeeze of joined fingers drew a gasp. _When did that happen?_ Eyes snapping up to find warm brown, Maura couldn't help but smile. It seemed to be their way… no matter what was going on between them, touch was inevitable.

Kissing each and every knuckle, Jane's voice was coarse but serious. "You know I wasn't kidding before… when I said that you asleep on my sofa, waiting for me in my clothes is my favorite thing." Releasing a slender hand to resume eating, the two enjoyed the comfortable silence for a while, each amazed by the culinary assault on unsuspecting taste buds, exchanging loaded forks for the other's benefit. "Mmmm, _god_, Maur. That really _is_ delicious… to look so nasty I mean. Who knew?"

"I knew." Maura's light giggle bubbled between them. "I'm so glad you like." Trying her hand at sarcasm, the doctor went all in with swagger. "_What_ a relief." Jane's easy laughter was a reward in and of itself. Carefully spearing a small piece of asparagus along with a roasted potato, Maura finally looked up, taking the bite and savoring the complementing flavors before following with a sip of the exquisite wine the chef had ordered. "Mmm." Delicately dabbing pursed lips, she couldn't help the open admiration of the woman across the table. "You really do look incredibly beautiful this evening, Jane. You should wear that suit more often." Watching a faint blush crawl across olive skin, the doctor laced their fingers before continuing, voice thickening with emotion. "Thank you for this evening; for the obvious effort you put into our date. No one has ever… It has truly been amazing and means so much to me."

Brown eyes had darkened slightly, warm lips dropping a lingering kiss to the soft skin of the medical examiner's wrist. "The night isn't over yet, Doctor."

_Oh god. That voice. Those lips. _A delicious heat suffused Maura's entire body necessitating a slight shift in her seat as a familiar ache settled low in her stomach. Words sultry and coarse, "Oh really, Detective? What more do you have in mind?"

Jane had made a plan. One that involved a surreptitious text to her desperate law school student neighbor, Marissa, that would initiate the lighting of dozens of new candles the detective had scattered about her pristinely cleaned apartment… the bed had already been made with a new sheets of a thread count that was probably higher than her current bank balance. The ice bucket accompanied by two flutes on the night stand along with the covered fruit and cheese platter stored carefully in the fridge rounded things out. Jane had agonized over each minute detail down to the new matching black lace bra and panties she was wearing underneath Armani. It was foolproof unless… Kate's words drifted in along with a hint of doubt. Was the high end hotel the better way? The last thing she wanted was to disappoint Maura on their first night together.

Near black eyes narrowed as the detective leaned forward, slipping back into her role, never breaking their gaze nor relinquishing the hold on a captured hand, "Oh I have plenty of ideas involving you Doctor Isles. None of which involve a stitch of clothing or designer shoes... just… Well. I don't want to reveal too much too soon." The subsequent pout was monumental. She knew Maura professed to love surprises when in reality, she did not. Squeezing cool fingers, the detective couldn't help but ask, brow knitted together, "Tell me, though… what Kate said… the fancy hotel and all. Is that something you would rather do? Because we can if you want…"

Not many people got to witness Jane Rizzoli vulnerable and Maura vowed to never take it for granted. Jane had already planned their night together… beyond the wonderful dinner they were now sharing. Grinning, the doctor shook her head in the negative; lose curls swishing back and forth before falling into place. "I would much rather see what you have in store for us, Jane. If dinner is any indication, I would say we are in for a very, _very_ memorable evening."

_Holy saints and sinners. Pray for us now… _Maura Isles was the embodiment of sexy and Jane could feel her heart rate rise just from the smoldering look aimed in her direction. Taking a long draw from Riedel stemware, she barely avoided choking at the feel of stocking covered toes slipping under the hem of dark wool and caressing available skin, moving up and down and back again. Using her napkin to buy time, dabbing at pursed lips, the detective did her best to tamp down the overwhelming desire to once again drag the medical examiner into the nearest bathroom… or coat check... or janitor's closet… finally breaking their self-imposed drought in the least romantic way possible. A dark brow arched as deep brown locked with sparkling green. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Standing again, sure hands smoothed over tantalizing curves before the medical examiner finally settled back into Jane's lap, fingers threading through dark curls as soft lips joined, taking part in a now familiar moment of give and take, tongues tasting and soothing as the kiss grew more heated.

"God, Maur. I need to get the check. We… _fuuuck._" Lips traveled down across pristine skin, settling in the beautiful juncture of neck and shoulder before biting into pale flesh.

"Ahem." Carlo cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed to interrupt such an intimate moment. Laughter filled his voice, "I wanted to make sure you were enjoying your meal but it appears that you are… and then some."

Taking a deep breath, long arms held firm around the woman suddenly squirming in her lap before Jane peered at her high school friend barely hiding a smirk. "Carli, the food was amazing… I mean the best I've ever had and you better not ever mention that to Ma 'cause I'd have to kill you."

It took Maura a second more to find her composure, plastering on a cordial smile. "I… Yes. The meal was absolutely spectacular and I'm so pleased to get to meet you and have a glimpse into Jane's past."

"Checkered though it may be!" The chef's raucous laughter was contagious although the detective feigned insult.

"Hey!" Carefully standing, grip still held firm to a narrow waist as she pulled Maura back until they were comfortably pressed together, scarred hands locking across expensive silk. "I resemble that remark!" Jane could feel more than see hazel green eyes roll at her words; a drunken night almost a year ago when the word "resemble" had erroneously replaced "resent" in defense to the doctor's assertion that the detective did not enjoy the benefits of a proper night's rest because she tended to sleep in her clothes. The two had collapsed in a fit of laughter before both falling asleep fully clothed on top of the bed's comforter, hands barely touching.

Maura decided it was her turn to take the lead. "Chef Carlo, we are forever indebted to you for such a special evening. The atmosphere, this secluded romantic table and the food…" Lids slid closed in rapture at the thought, an appreciative hum escaping without censure. "I'm sure I can speak for Jane in saying we cannot wait to dine here again and would love it if you and your wife could join us next time. I know that you will be very busy running such a successful up and coming restaurant but perhaps we could get together at our place…" A self-deprecating smile shyly spread, "I can't promise a meal as exquisite but I _can_ promise good wine and even better company… I do hope you will take us up on the offer when you are able." Feeling the subtle patterns traced across her abdomen by nimble fingers that seemed to dip lower and lower, the medical examiner understood their haste. Smiling widely, "Unfortunately, Jane and I will be unable to stay for desert as…" It wasn't exactly a lie. "We have a prior engagement."

Temporarily burying her chin in the doctor's shoulder, Jane schooled her features before facing her old friend. "Yeees. I've made arrangements for a mid-night DUCK boat tour so we will need our check…" Smile faltering, she remembered the falling snow and frigid outside temperature.

Eyebrow cocked, Carlo couldn't resist the roll of chocolate eyes, hands shooing the couple away. "Go. GO! Go and do what lovers do… and a check? You insult me Jane Rizzoli. I may tell your Ma what you said after all just to teach you a lesson." Turning toward the elegant doctor, a kitchen roughened hand enveloped a smaller one as the slight man leaned forward, a whisper shared between them. "Take good care of that one… she's a hard won keeper… plays it all rough and surly on the outside but once you get on the inside… she's the best you'll ever know." Pulling away, the chef winked conspiratorially at the smiling doctor.

The blush was immediate. "Yes, well, I plan on doing just that. We'll be in touch and thank you again for such a wonderful evening." Pulling at Jane's hand nestled in her own, Maura led the way swiftly through the dining room and out onto the sidewalk without a word, finally turning abruptly, effectively halting the detective's forward momentum. Taking fists full of the lapels admired earlier in their date, the doctor pulled herself up on tiptoes and nuzzled dark curls aside until her lips were at Jane's ear, voice roughened and low with desire. "Mmmm. Take me home, Jane. I don't think I can wait any longer to feel you."

The resulting sound resembled a growl starting low in the detective's throat as an arm shot up to hail a taxi, the other wrapped securely around Maura's waist.

* * *

The ride to Jane's apartment had been a tense one, anticipation tangible in the small space of the cab; hands clasped together, the detective's leg bounced continually as the doctor's slender fingers drummed atop her thigh. The air felt charged and thick; like the smell of ozone following a lightning strike. The occasional heated look and restrained smile was exchanged by both women knowing that even the most innocent of touches would be too much.

"We're here, ladies. That'll be…" Not waiting for an amount, Jane tossed three twenties through the plastic window separating the driver from his fare… not caring in the least that it was a gross overpayment. Long legs stretched through the open door as she carefully pulled the medical examiner out with her and up the stairs to her apartment. Left hand slightly shaking, the key finally made purchase and the number twelve door swung open. A tentative hand at the small of the doctor's back ushered her across the threshold before the detective was able to turn and make sure all the locks were engaged.

Maura's hand flew to the space above her heart at the sight, a faint gasp escaping. Not only was every surface covered in candles and flowers; the low sound of music was being piped through hidden speakers… her favorite aria. The apartment was spotless; the fragrance from the candles light but not overwhelming. Turning into a welcomed embrace, the doctor's arms draped loosely around Jane's shoulders, smile blinding as their bodies fit together. "It's perfect. Thank you." Closing the distance, she captured waiting lips in a kiss that was at first languid before quickly turning heated as hands roamed in search of warm skin. There were buttons to be undone and a zipper to be unzipped… the designer blazer was the first to fall to the floor under Maura's assault. Staggering a bit as tongues dueled and explored, words came out murmured and sloppy, hands slipping underneath fabric to glide across a toned abdomen. Groaning at the contact, "Is this… _god,_ you feel so good, Jane… iiis this okay?"

Sliding her hands down Maura's bare back with a smirk, finding the tiny zipper, dark eyes twinkled with mirth. "I would say so." Long fingers brushed carefully over the medical examiner's shoulders sending the green dress to the floor in a pool of fabric. _Good lord, kill me now if this is a dream. _Stepping back a fraction, coal black eyes took in every inch of exposed flesh along with the sinfully sheer scrap of lace masquerading as panties. "You… You're so… _beautiful_…and… and perfect."

"Thank you. Again." Flushing brightly under the compliment, deft fingers worked to quickly do away with the detective's shirt, casting it to the side as a greedy gaze took in olive skin. Leaning forward, Maura's voice had a smoky element that left Jane's body humming and tested the resolve to take things slowly. Precise hands hooked under the straps of the detective's bra tugging impatiently before reaching behind for the clasp, "This needs to go."

A smile coloring a deep, raspy voice, scarred hands smoothed around a narrow waist and splayed against heated skin. "I always knew you would be bossy in bed." Pulling their bodies flush, Jane trailed hot, moist kisses down the column of Maura's neck, sucking hard on the soft skin below the doctor's ear.

Throwing her head back in pleasure, a desperate grip tangled in dark curls even as Maura tried to form a coherent thought, pulling her soon to be lover back up into a searing kiss. "Mmmmm, Jane. You… you have no idea." Smirking against the detective's ear, "We aren't even _in _the bed yet." Sucking the lobe into her mouth, she couldn't help but smile at the low moan her attentions produced.

She loved it: their give and take… the back and forth. Why she had given a second thought to the change in their relationship was now unfathomable… lanky body thrumming with life. _Had she even lived before this moment? _In a quick flash of tenderness, tanned hands cupped the medical examiner's jaw, their gaze locked. "I love you… you know that right?" Words were barely a whisper but the sentiment was loud. Closing the gap, lids slid closed as lips met again… tangling and exploring at will, long fingers dropping away to softly massage full breasts before pinching and rolling pert nipples.

"_God,_ _Jane_! That's… Mmmmm_yeessss_…" Unhappy with the imbalance in the state of their dress, nimble fingers quickly unbuckled a pewter fastener and yanked leather free with a snap before expertly unbuttoning wool slacks and lowering the zipper. Maura couldn't help but smile as they dropped to the ground revealing matching panties to the black lacy bra she had just removed. Hazel green hungrily took in the entire package; long, lean legs that graduated into narrow hips and a defined stomach… pert breasts and sinewy arms. The David had nothing on form in the medical examiner's opinion. "Oh, Jane… You are… _exquisite_." Soft thumbs traced the ridges of abdominal muscles under intense scrutiny as fingers curled into flesh. The doctor's smoldering gaze finally found ebony with a sly grin. Arms once again looping around the detective's neck, warm lips whispered against a waiting smile. "Take me to bed."

Without a moment's hesitation, the detective nodded and linked their fingers before walking them both down the hall and into her bedroom where the candles and newly turned down bedding made it look actually romantic. Butterflies making their presence known, Jane led Maura toward the bed, nodding toward the nightstand. "I, um, bought that champagne we had at the Fairfield's if you would like a glass."

Maura's heart melted even further at the expensive gesture, body thrumming with want as fingertips hooked into the elastic of black lace with a gentle pull. Skilled hands going to work on the remaining barriers, moist lips closed around the freckle that had been a mild obsession of the medical examiner's for some time. Breathed against heated skin, "Mmmm. So much better than I imagined." Looking up sweetly into hooded eyes, a quick nod toward the bedside table, "Maybe we should save that for round two?"

Brain whirling from intimate contact, Jane lowered them both gently onto the bed, settling easily between spread legs as lips met again and hips thrust naturally together creating a delicious friction. The resulting jolt of arousal was almost overwhelming; both women hissing in deep breaths, eyes locking.

Propped up on elbows, Jane brushed a few strands of hair away from Maura's face with a smile, fingers caressing and threading through slightly damp golden locks. "Tell me what you want, Maura."

There were so many things the doctor wanted: to wake up every day with these arms around her, to grow old with this woman and raise their children together in a sprawling home full of love and laughter… but now, in this exact moment there was only one thing she wanted, nails scraping down tanned skin to pull Jane closer, voice a breathy plea.

"Inside me… I need you inside me."

Jane's heart stuttered at the words, arms shaking from the effort to not crush the woman beneath, searching intense… swirling hazel eyes. _God. The ache in her chest was crushing. _A lone finger ghosted down across a manicured brow, along a narrow nose until it met plump lips; tracing around the edges mesmerized. "I love your lips." Jane's whisper didn't elaborate as weight shifted to the right side, holding firm as her left hand was free to explore. "I love this…" The detective's index finger lingered in the dip between two prominent collar bones before dragging lower between ample breasts, over a toned stomach and through short curls. Brown eyes widened at the amount of slick desire before long fingers explored, circling the medical examiner's opening.

Eyes locked, she pushed inside…all the way. "I… _god_… I love… _you_ Maura."

"_Oh g-god!_" Hands scrambled and clawed at a slick back as their rhythm was set, slender hips joining the dance. _So close. God. _It was hard to maintain eye contact, let alone sustain intelligent thought. Everything else… there was only Jane surrounding her; consuming her. And Maura needed more. Heavy lids blinked open as focus was forced onto the shining black eyes just a few inches above. "Have… you."

It wasn't much but Jane understood as she shifted her lower body to make room for the hand snaking between, eyes snapping shut at the feel of fingers sliding through and around soaked folds. "Oooh _fuuuck!_" She was already so close it was embarrassing and now… being filled so completely. "_Fuck,Maur!" _It was difficult to maintain a rhythm, the detective's thrusts stuttering and erratic as pleasure licked at her skin, tingling… coil tightening with a low burn at every down curl the doctor made. Arching up and rigid, Jane collapsed on top of Maura in a boneless heap, gasping for breath in the crook of the medical examiner's neck.

The sensation of nails against her scalp and back was the first thing Jane could process, an involuntary shiver rolling down her spine. Next was the enticing scent; nose nuzzling a throbbing pulse before peppering salty, flushed skin with kisses, propping up with a cringe. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I… that was…" Words were swallowed by the doctor's kiss, tongues finding each other in a way the detective would never tire of in this lifetime.

Maura's smile was blissful as she pulled away, fingers caressing high cheekbones with a hum. "Why on earth would you be sorry, Jane? That was the most beautiful… _erotic_ thing I've ever experienced." Brows waggling, her grin was wolfish as hands scraped up and down toned arms, voice lowering to a velvety growl. "I love that I have that effect on you. It is empowering and…" A sure hand moved lower to tease an already erect nipple as lips found the cleft in Jane's chin. "Mmmm… _sooooo _arousing."

_Dear god in heaven! _For the briefest of moments Jane considered the fact that she might be outmatched before the Rizzoli confidence kicked in with swagger intact. She took a moment to enjoy the doctor's attentions before locking their gaze. "So you find me _arousing_ Doctor Isles?" Her voice was all whiskey and honey. Brows arched and eyes narrowed, Jane watched a multitude of emotions flit across the medical examiner's face; a calloused hand creeping lower, palm ghosting over a tight nipple, index finger drawing circles around Maura's belly button before moving again.

The detective's dark tone left Maura knowing she was in trouble. Swallowing hard, mouth suddenly dry, "You… you aren't going to tease me are you Jane? Because… _please. _You had me… I was so close." The shameless whine was unavoidable.

Long fingers gliding through evident want, Jane leaned down to capture pouty lips with a grin, tongue sweeping inside and mapping every corner, reveling in the taste of her love before entering with a loud groan. Licking the now salty soft spot beneath the doctor's ear, she smiled as their bodies moved together in unison. Honesty always the best policy, words were barely a rasp. "I've waited so long to hear you scream my name… I couldn't tease you... _mmmggoodd..._ _IF _my life depended on it." Grunting with effort as movement picked up, Jane's right arm curled beneath Maura's shoulders in an attempt at leverage, pushing as deep as she could. "Babe… _god,_ you feel… so _go_od… so _ti_ght."

She was being dismantled; piece by piece… undone in a way she had never experienced with previous lovers. It was if Jane had complete control of her body now thrumming with the promise of release. Rocking hard against each thrust, Maura could feel the ripple of impending orgasm radiate through her limbs. _Oh, god. There! _Nails digging into bare flesh, "J-Jane! Ye.. _Jaaane!_"

Catching her breath, Jane carefully rolled them so that Maura's limp form was draped on top; the sudden sharp pain surprising. _Shit! _The claw marks on her lower back were tender against the crisp sheets but she couldn't care less; nothing compared to holding a blissful and recovering Maura Isles in her arms. Lips brushed against a slack forehead as fingers sifted through damp curls. _For the rest of my life if I'm lucky. _Feeling a rapid heartbeat slowly return to normal, arms squeezed tighter. "MMmmm. You okay?"

The fog slowly lifted as Maura regained cogent thought and control of her limbs. Enormous grin in place, she stretched up for a kiss, deepening it immediately, right hand raking through dark curls before settling at the nape to pull the detective up and even closer. Finally parting, words were smiling and hoarse. "I love you. So… SO much." Settling naturally back into her spot, nose nuzzling olive skin, the medical examiner sighed in relief when a thought pushed to the forefront. A manicured nail traced figure eights over a flexing bicep, watching the muscle shift and return with each pass of a scarred hand across her lower back. Pushing up onto forearms, Maura couldn't suppress the impish grin. "Mmmmm. I believe we should have that champagne now and go again."

"You do do you?" Jane's hand dropped lower to squeeze a tight ass.

"Oh, I _do_. I _really _do, Detective." Maura's eyes were a deep shade of green and Jane couldn't seem to look away.

_God, when she speaks in that voice. _Capturing waiting lips in a languid kiss, long fingers curled into the doctor's waist before ending with a chuckle, hands sliding up over smooth skin to sift through honeyed curls. "You do know that if you want me to get the champagne, you are actually gonna have to get off of me, yeah?"

Maura's body wriggled full length, causing unexpected friction in all sorts of places that warranted a gasp from the woman underneath.

With a surge of want, Jane quickly flipped their positions on the bed, staring down in to startled but deep hazel eyes. Trying to maintain the seriousness of their gaze proved to be too much, laughter bubbling up from somewhere deep within as she rolled to the side chuckling, hands still linked together. "God, I love this. I love that we are still 'us' and… and while _everything_ has changed… we are still… who we were before? How we are together I mean… _Shit_… That sounds a little crazy right?" Covering her eyes, fingers cracked open to allow a peak, teeth working a lower lip, "Does that make any sense?"

A new warmth radiated through the doctor's body as she snuggled closer, slinging an arm low across a taut abdomen, molding her body to the lanky one in her grasp thinking about her words as lips touched tanned skin. "MMmm. It makes every bit of sense, Jane. I… we've discussed our mutual fear of losing our strong friendship; a fear of taking chances that don't pan out or that alter our current dynamic." Breathing deeply, "I am inclined to believe that our romantic relationship will be stronger be_cause_ of our established foundation; the intimacies with which we are already acquainted…" Words were halted by an indelicate hand, brows furrowing above narrowed hazel green.

With a look of amusement, "If you can still talk like that, then I have done something wrong." Long, lean legs swung over the edge of the bed as Jane sat up to reach for the chilled bottle.

Maura licked her lips at the ripple of abdominal muscles and flexed legs, a bit distracted to pay attention. Inching forward on hands and knees she crawled into the detective's lap, grip curling into lean shoulders as she looked down between them, a glistening thin strip of wiry curls pressed against olive skin. "Hmmmmm." Catching Jane somewhat off guard, she crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, pleased as skilled hands pulled her closer with a moan. "It seems…" She licked her lips again trying to catch her breath before slowly leaning forward to whisper in the detective's ear. "It seems that I am craving a different taste at the moment."

Jane landed with a thud against the mattress, the goddess of sex still straddling her lap. _Holy fuck! _Forget the champagne; Round Two was on and she knew she needed her A game. Smirk settling in place, "Bring it on, Doctor Isles. Show me what you've got."

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I'm sorry to end here but life is life as we all know. Best to you beautiful readers!**


End file.
